The Rocky Slade Story
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: What would Rocky Wolf's life have been like if Slade hadn't waited for the coast to be clear when Rocky's mother is killed? Rated M for mentioning of rape, character deaths, and torture in later chapters. Sequel is out. Redoing
1. Love and Death

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply

"Rex, may I show you something?"

"Sure," Rex said.

Lily led her husband to a blanket with a white wolf cub inside. She looked at her husband who looked pissed.

"Is this a joke?" he asked angrily.

"He was left in front of the cave in the rain," Lily explained. "Since I can't have children, I'd like to keep him."

"No Lily," Rex said. "Either you get rid of him or I'm gone."

"He'll die out there," Lily said. "Go if you must."

"Don't expect me to come back," Rex said leaving and not even saying good-bye.

Lily looked at the cub and she lied down next to him. She curled her body around his shivering form.

"Good night Rocky," she said, falling asleep.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Rocky! Bed Time!" Lily called.

A white wolf ran to Lily and they went inside.

"Night Mommy," Rocky said lying down.

They fell asleep, but Lily heard something because she is a light sleeper. A black cloud was moving towards her and she couldn't breath. She was dying. When Lily died, the black cloud flew away.

Then a tall figure walked into the cave saw Lily's dead body. He heard Rocky behind him and he turned.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Rocky felt pain in his eyes as if they were on fire. Then he heard the figure scream in pain. Rocky looked and saw the figure fly away.

He ran to his mother and started to cry. Then another tall figure came out of the shadows; he had slipped in when the black cloud killed Lily.

Rocky heard the figure behind him and looked into the eyes of a man in his late 20's... or his one eye. Rocky coward in fear as the one-eyed man walked to Lily's dead body. He knelt down next to her and started petting her dead body.

"What do you want?" Rocky asked, scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said. "I've watched you ever since your father left you, Rocky. I want to take you in as my own son. Protect you from harm, unlike your father could, who didn't care about you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help your mother. That wizard had me under a spell. I couldn't move or speak, so I had to watch her death."

"But she can come-"

"No, Rocky. She can't come back. No one can raise the dead. I'll protect if you come with me."

Rocky hesitated before walking to the man. The man stood up with Rocky in his arms and they left, leaving Lily's dead body behind. Rocky fell asleep as the man got on his motorcycle and drove away with Rocky.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, chapter one of my new fan fic. I'll only continue if I have at least three or more reviews per chapter. I guarantee that you'll all like it and remember to review. Sorry if chapter is short, but my chapters will be a little longer than this one. (I hope) Rocky Wolf! 


	2. Three Years Later

**3 YEARS LATER…**

"Damn," I said quietly to myself. "I'm so tired."

"Rocky!" Slade yelled. "Stop playing around and fight me!"

I ran from my hiding spot and leapt at Slade's back. I was too loud and he kicked me in the stomach, making me fly back and hit the wall.

Slade advanced.

"Okay," I said. "I totally need a break dad. We've been training since 6 o'clock this morning and I haven't had a break. Can we stop for the night?"

"Why should I do that?" Slade asked.

"Because you love me," I said giving him the puppy-dog pout.

Slade sighed.

"Now how can anyone ignore the puppy-dog pout," Slade said. "Fine. Dinner time."

We left the training room and went to the kitchen.

"Do you remember what tomorrow is?" I asked.

"No, what?" Slade asked.

"The day mom died," I said. "The day you took me in."

"Right," Slade said. "Eat up and go to bed."

I ate my food and walked towards my room.

"Good night dad," I said.

I got into bed and looked out my window. I stared at the moon for several minutes thinking. Maybe I wouldn't cry tomorrow, even though I cried the last few years.

Slade, my adoptive father, was the type of man who would scold his children for showing signs of weakness, but my dad loves me. He knows what its like to lose someone they love.

I curled up in a protective ball on my soft bed. I fell asleep in ten minutes, somewhat dreading tomorrow.

* * *

"Is that all you got!" I yelled. "Your about to get your metal butt kicked!" 

The Slade-bot ran at me and I avoided it easily. I jumped at the robot's head and broke it clean off.

_Four down, one to go. _

Someone grabbed my tail and threw me across the room, into the wall.

"Dammit," I said angrily as I stood up. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Your time is up."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Your newest time record had to be less than five minutes," Slade said. "It's been five minutes and thirty seconds, and you still have one robot left."

"You said nothing about a time limit," I said.

"You should know by now that I'm always timing you," Slade said. "You know the consequences for disobeying me."

"Yeah, time to get my butt kicked," I said. "But I won't hold back this time."

"Neither will I," Slade said.

Before I could move, dad made a swift kick to my head. I went sprawling across the ground, but recovered quickly and ran to the door. Unfortunately, dad was way faster and he tackled me to the ground. He pulled me up around the middle and threw me over his head. I rolled across the ground and jumped to my paws. Dad jumped at me, but I evaded him as he landed right where I had been seconds ago. I jumped at his vulnerable back and held on.

"Works on you every time," I said cockily.

"So does this."

Slade grabbed my back and threw me over his head... right into the thirty degree pool.

_Splash!_

The water was freezing, but Slade jumped in after me. I broke the surface taking in a lot of air. Then dad grabbed my back paw and pulled me back under. I broke free from his grip and turned, facing him. He punched me in the nose, giving me a nosebleed. Blood poured from my nose into the water and to make it worse, I let water into my mouth. I started chocking. I was crying because of the pain, but my dad didn't notice since we were under water. He swam up and grabbed me around the middle, swimming up to the surface. He pushed me out of the water onto the edge of the pool. He pulled himself out of the water and examined my nose. The blood stopped flowing, but my nose still hurt.

"Hold still," Slade warned. "This might... _hurt_." He used two of his fingers to move my nose, popping it. I yelped. "Sorry."

Slade wiped the tears from my eyes. He lay on his side to pet my head and scratch behind my ears.

"That really hurt," I said. "I can't breath through my nose."

"That can last for a couple of hours," Slade said. "Come on, I'm not going to carry you upstairs to your room. You've earned a break. You did well today."

Dad stood up and helped me to my paws. We headed for the training room door.

I climbed the stairs into the hall with Slade coming behind me. I went into my room and went to my bed, getting up onto it. I felt better as I lay down on my bed, but something didn't feel right.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," Slade said. "I have a job to do. Try getting some rest."

He left closing the door. I looked out my window at the sky. My nose started to burn, but not from any form of pain...

...From the tears that started leaking from my eyes.

I tried sniffing in, but it hurt to do so. I tried to sleep, but couldn't. I continued to cry for a couple of hours.

The door opened.

"Rocky? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

I felt my bed shift as Slade sat down.

"You always were a bad liar," Slade said, petting my side. "Now I'll ask you again; why are you crying?"

"Because bad stuff always happens on this day," I said. "I couldn't defeat those robots under your time limit, you almost broke my nose, and it's hard for me to train on a day with so much damn pain involved. Something bad happened to you today, too, didn't it?"

Slade sighed.

"You're right. My plan backfired today and seeing you cry makes it ten times worse. I think you should try to forget about this day in the future and forget what you saw three years ago. I'm not telling you to forget about your mother, but forget about what happened to her." Then he said more sternly, "I _forbid_ you to talk about that wizard. Do I make myself clear?"

I turned to face my dad and looked into his one eye.

I sighed.

"I'll try dad," I said. "I'll try."

"That's my boy," Slade said, scratching behind my ears. He got up and headed for the door. "Starting tomorrow, we'll have... _someone else…_ living with us. I'll be training him the same way I did you. Don't be in bed too much longer."

He walked out the door.

I looked outside where the moon was shining.

_I'll never completely forget you Mom. And I don't want you to forget about me. I'll never cry for you again._

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))_  
_


	3. Robin

I went into Robin's room. He was sitting on his bed, looking grim. He took no notice of me.

"Hey."

He jumped at my voice.

"Holy Batman!" Robin yelled.

"Um…sorry," I said.

He relaxed some.

"Did Slade blackmail you too?" Robin asked.

"Um…no," I said, slightly embarrassed. "He's my father."

"But you're a wolf and he's hum…" Robin started to say. He stopped. "You know what… I don't even want to know."

"He took me in after my mother was killed," I said. "He trained me in fighting."

"He did, did he? Do you know why?"

"Well…yeah…to take over the city," I said. "And even the world eventually."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," I said. "Dad says there's too much evil in the world. I've wanted revenge on my real father ever since he left me. And I know that many humans kill wolves or keep them in captivity." I sighed. "Let's just say that I want revenge on the world. It's… really too complicated to explain."

"Not all humans are bad," Robin said. "I have lots of great friends that take down bad guys that threaten the city."

I turned to walk out the door.

"Nobody needs friends," I said. "Friends slow you down. Do you really believe that they are your friends?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "They are."

I sighed heavily.

"Just don't tell that to dad," I said walking out the door.

I went downstairs to the training room and did ten laps in the pool. I got out and shook myself off, water flying everywhere.

_ Creak!_

I turned at the sound of the door as Wintergreen, dad's butler, came into view.

"Master Rocky," he said. "What are you doing down here?"

"What I always do on Thursday before going to bed," I said. "And for the last time, stop calling me _'Master Rocky'_. That's dad's title."

"Yes, of course," Wintergreen said. "Your father wants to speak to you."

My eyes widened slightly.

"Am I in trouble for something?" I asked.

"I don't know what Master Slade wants."

I groaned.

"Okay. Thanks Wintergreen," I said heading for the door. I walked to dad's office and went inside. I couldn't see him anywhere. "Um… dad?" I asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Slade said, turning his chair around.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"I don't want you coming into the training room tomorrow," he said. "Robin's training starts tomorrow at six o'clock A.M."

"Sure," I said. "Night."

I walked to my room and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1))


	4. Robin Raped

**Warning: **Minor mentionings of rape dealing with two males. Not detailed, but if you don't like that sort of thing, then just skip the chapter. Doesn't happen until near the very end. You have been warned.

* * *

I awoke next morning and stretched. I looked at my wolf shaped clock. 

_10:43_

"Man it feels good to sleep in," I said out loud.

_Rumble! _

I looked down at my growling stomach.

"Damn I'm hungry," I said getting out of bed and walking to the door.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Wintergreen drinking his herbal tea.

"Ah, Master Rocky-"

"Rocky."

"-Rocky," Wintergreen said, smiling. "Would you like deer or elk?"

"Actually, I'm craving-"

"I'm way ahead of you," Wintergreen said, bringing out a dead rabbit.

"Thanks, GW," I said.

(**AN:** GW equals Wintergreen. First I thought of WG, but it sounded horrible. So I came up with GW. Please continue.)

I ate my breakfast and headed for the door to outside.

(**AN:** I know that Slade's lair is supposedly underground', but they have to get outside somehow. Shutting up now. Please continue.)

The sun was shinning bright and there was a light breeze that made the temperature just right. I sat down in the shade of our big oak tree.

I felt a tingle in my paw, so I examined it. Then a ball of light in my paw appeared. The ball felt like energy.

_This is weird. It's a ball of energy. Ball of energy? An energy ball._

"Master Rocky!"

_BANG!_

"Holy shit!" I yelled as the energy ball hit the tree, making a hole in it. I turned quickly around. "Wintergreen! I… uh… don't… um… Heh. Oops."

"May I ask what you are doing?" Wintergreen asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I call… _it…_an… um… an energy ball," I said slowly, so that Wintergreen understood.

"How did that happen?"

"I…uh…don't know," I said.

It was true; I hadn't a clue.

"Come back inside," Wintergreen said. "We'll discuss this with Master Slade later."

"Wait!" I yelled running up to Wintergreen.

He stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"I'll tell him later," I said. "He's real busy with Robin and I'd feel better if I talked to him alone. Please don't say anything!"

"All right, all right," Wintergreen said. "Just come inside."

"Thanks GW," I said.

I walked past Wintergreen and went inside. I walked past the training room and heard a large splash.

_Just ignore it._

_SPLASH!_

There was a pause.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S COLD!"

"What the hell are you doing, Robin?" Slade yelled. "Get out of the pool!"

I walked into my room, thinking on how I would tell dad what I had miraculously done. As I was thinking, I heard squeaking outside my opened door. Robin came into view, sopping wet. He was shaking like a leaf, his teeth chattering.

"Cold?" I asked the obvious.

"Y-yeah," Robin said, stuttering. "I-I n-need a t-towel."

"Towel closet; down the hall, five paces, turn left, then you're there."

"Th-thanks," Robin said walking away.

He was going the opposite way of the towel closet.

"Wrong direction!" I yelled.

Robin walked by my room again as he went the right way. Dad stopped by my room, staring after Robin. Then he turned towards me. I grinned.

"I guess we need a heater for the pool, hm?" Slade asked me.

"Looks that way," I said laughing.

"Wintergreen said that you had something to tell me."

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_Thank you Wintergreen. If I were the boss, you would _so _be fired._

"I don't know what GW's talking about," I said convincingly.

"So I guess that noise outside wasn't you?" Slade asked mockingly.

_I am **so** busted._

"Would you believe me if I said that a bomb exploded?" I asked seriously.

Dad smirked, even though I couldn't see it, then said, "I don't think so."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I drew a picture for you," I said.

He folded his arms across his chest; I could feel just how serious he was becoming at this point and knew that I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Try me."

I looked down at the floor.

"I formed, what I call, an energy ball," I said.

I winced as Slade started to laugh his evil laugh that made my spine tingle. He could barely breath. He took a large breath.

"An-energy ball!" He laughed some more. "What do I look like, a sucker to you?"

I growled in annoyance.

"Dad," I said, "I can't explain." An idea came to me. "Why don't I show you."

I walked past him and headed for the training room. Robin was staring after me, standing next to Slade with a towel around his waist.

"Follow me," Slade said to Robin.

Robin, Slade, and I walked down the stairs to the training room. Slade and Robin stood behind me; I felt weird with them standing there. I started concentrating on my paw that I was lifting. I felt my paw starting to tingle again.

"Wow," Robin said amazed as the energy ball formed in my paw.

Dad was silent.

"Touch it, Robin," Slade demanded in his purr-like voice.

"Touch it?" Robin asked dumbfounded. "No way!"

"I gave you an order," Slade said. "Now!"

My energy ball disappeared.

"If he touches it, he might get hurt," I said. "I'll show you what had happened to the tree."

We walked back upstairs towards the door to outside.

"Stay," Slade commanded Robin.

"But-"

_Slam! _

I lead my father to the tree.

"See," I said. "When it hit, it went through the trunk, making a hole."

Slade traced his fingers around the hole, silently. After about two minutes, he put his hand down.

He sighed.

"Let's go inside," Slade said.

We went back inside and went to the kitchen.

"Sit."

I sat down. So did dad. He stared at me for some time.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know what to say," Slade said. "It can't be natural."

I yawned. I felt weak and tired.

"Can I go to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah," Slade said.

I got off my chair and headed for my room. I got into bed and put my head down on my pillow. I fell asleep, totally exhausted, twenty minutes later.

* * *

It has been ten days since my newfound powers of making energy balls. Slade and Robin were training extra hard today. 

_Ring!_

Wintergreen got the phone and was talking to someone. He put his hand on the mouthpiece and turned to me.

"Go get Master Slade," Wintergreen said. "Someone's on the phone for him."

"Sure," I said walking to the training room door.

Before I opened the door, I heard Robin yelling.

_Shit! Robin!_

I ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I saw dad sitting on top of Robin.

"Slade… please… stop!" Robin yelled.

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran to them. "STOP IT!"

I rammed my father off of him, who fell over panting. Robin was crying and breathing hard. Dad stood up and looked at Robin and me.

"Go… to… your room… Robin," Slade said panting.

I looked down at Robin, who was standing up, shaking. Slade started walking to the door and I stared after him, wondering what dad had been doing to Robin. I heard something fall next to me.

"Robin!" I yelled. He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. He was shaking uncontrollably. "Dad!"

Slade turned back around and ran back to me, kneeling down next to Robin. He felt his forehead, which was glistened with sweat.

"Go get Wintergreen," Slade said, picking up Robin.

"Right," I said running back upstairs.

Wintergreen was coming towards me.

"Where is Master Slade?" Wintergreen asked.

"Something's wrong with Robin!" I yelled, panting. "Dad was doing something and I got there in time to push him off Robin! Robin's not breathing normally!"

Wintergreen walked past me and walked to the stairs. He looked down and moved out of the way as dad came up with Robin in his arms.

"My room. Now!" dad commanded.

He walked to his room with Wintergreen and I following behind him. Slade placed Robin on his bed and started taking off his boots and the top of his armor.

"Get out of here, son," Slade said.

"But dad-"

"Now!"

I looked at Robin one last time and ran out the door, heading for my room. The door slammed behind me.

_What's going on?_

Ten minutes later, I heard dad's door open. Wintergreen walked past my room to his room. I followed Wintergreen and saw that he was packing his suitcase.

"Are you going somewhere, GW?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Rocky," he said not looking at me.

"But why?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Do you know what your father has done?" he asked me.

"No," I said confused. "What did he do to Robin?"

Wintergreen sighed.

"Do you know what 'rape' is?" Wintergreen asked.

I stood there with my mouth slightly open. Slowly, the fear welled up inside of me.

"But, he wouldn't," I said shaking my head. "He never-"

"Its true, Rocky," Wintergreen said. "I can't live here pretending that none of this has ever happened. I'm sorry to leave you here with him."

_This can't be happening. It just can't._ _D-Dad w-would never…_

I ran to my father's room and saw him sitting next to Robin, who was breathing at a normal pace.

"Tell me it isn't true!" I said angrily. "You would never do something like this! Why'd you do it? Why?"

He sighed.

"I didn't _mean_ to do it," Slade said. "I didn't know he had a fever from the lack of sunlight. And when he didn't get up when I told him to stand and keep going, I got angry with him. I didn't do it on purpose. I would never do this to anyone."

"But you did do it!" I yelled angrily at my father. "You did it! You raped Robin!"

"Stop yelling at me."

"NO! You're going to listen to me! Wintergreen is leaving because of you! Wintergreen's like a Grandfather to me and he's leaving! It's always your fault! It always is! You-"

_Smack!_

I fell too the ground after dad backhanded me across the face. Tears welled up in my eyes at the pain my father inflicted on me.

"I told you to stop yelling at me," Slade said angrily.

I let the tears roll down my face. I got up and headed for the door.

"I hate you," I said. "I hate you and you don't even give a shit. Fuck… you."

I walked out the door, leaving my father behind. I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: ((See Chapter 1)) 

GW-Wintergreen


	5. Pain and Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ OR Teen Titans.

Me: Yes, I do not own those shows, merchandise, etc. I only own millions of dollars. (Smiles) Just kidding. Anyways, I'm here alone because Slade and Robin decided to leave me alone so I can type this in peace. So I'd like to give thanks to SilverSayain12, RobinRocks, Starfirelover, StarfireK, Soulless Warlock, Tsukasa, and Unicorndreams for reviewing. I've decided that every five chapters will have Thank-yous to my reviewers. You guys (and gals) rock. Keep up the good work and read my other story "Rocky's New Life Part 1", which is posted on Dragon Ball Z. There's 9 chapters up now and I hope to have chapters 10 and 11 up ASAP. Some pain involved this chapter. Title kind of explains the content of this chapter. Kind of like chapter 1's chapter title "Love and Death."

ENJOY!

* * *

It's been two weeks since Wintergreen left, and dad and I were back on good terms again. Robin's better now and he's been training extra hard. I was able to show Robin the hole in the tree. Dad made a promise to Robin and he intends to keep it.Robin was out for five days and I had been sleeping next tohim to keep him warm. 

We're in the training room right now. Robin's doing the obstacle course, dad's working on the controls, and I was watching Robin and telling him to watch out for stuff that he didn't see coming. Robin took out his grappling hook and he connected it to one of the ceiling beams. Lasers were being fired at him.

"Careful of the lasers!" I yelled up to him.

When Robin was four feet away from the ground-

_SNAP!_

"ROBIN!"

_CRASH!_

_CRACK!_

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Robin yelled in pain.

We ran to Robin, who was clutching his leg.

"You okay?" I asked.

Dad checked Robin's leg and Robin screamed in pain.

"Sigh. His leg is broken," Slade said.

Robin tried standing up as dad and I helped him onto his good leg. We went to the infirmary and Robin sat down. Dad stuck a syringe in his arm and Robin went to sleep.

"Why'd you do that for?" I asked.

"When someone breaks an arm or leg," Slade said, "someone has to set the bones back into place. It's way too painful to stay awake through. It's best to put the patient to sleep so they don't feel any pain."

Dad set the bones back together and he put a cast on his leg. Then he put two crutches next to Robin and he told me to follow him so that Robin could rest.

"I guess he won't be training until his leg is better," I said. "He was doing really good before that laser broke the wire on his grappling hook."

"It takes a while to heal," Slade said. "Your training starts tomorrow since Robin's down for the count."

"Okay," I said.

Dad and I went to our rooms to wait for Robin. Four hours later, as I was gazing lazily outside, I heard the sound of crutches coming down the hall. Robin came into my room and he sat on my bed looking outside with me.

"You look outside a lot," Robin said. "What do you normally see out there?"

"I see my Mom smiling at me," I explained. "I hear her voice in the wind a lot and she keeps me going strong. She can never come back. No one ever comes back. Wintergreen won't come back."

"Why don't you ever leave and start your own family?"

"I need to stay with Dad," I said. "He can't go on without me. I could never go on without him. I want to stay with him."

"I see my family sometimes, even in this dark gloomy place," Robin said. "They protect me and I could never forget them."

"I guess we're a lot alike," I said. "I could never forget my Mother. The only one I can forget is my real Dad and the person who killed my Mother. I forgot about them a long time ago."

Robin stood up and he walked out of my room using the crutches. I stared back outside and I looked at the moon.

_Don't let Dad or Robin leave me Mom. They're the only family that I have left. Don't ever take that away from me_.

I laid my head down and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_CLANK!_

"That is so unfair!"

"I'm not fair," Slade said.

He aimed his bow staff at me again as Robin watched from the sidelines. I dodged the bow staff easily, but I was slowing down.

The bow staff came down again and I grabbed the middle of it. I was holding on tight and I wouldn't let go. Dad was trying to pull it out of my mouth, but my hold was stronger than his.

"Let… go of it!" dad said angrily.

I heard the metal staff breaking, but I wouldn't let go.

"N-no… w-way," I said, my voice muffled.

Then all of a sudden-

_**CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARP!"

I went sprawling across the ground backwards with the end of the bow staff in my mouth. My mouth tasted like blood and the inside of my mouth was hurting.

"Rocky!" Slade yelled.

He ran to my side and he tried taking the staff out of my mouth.

"AAAAAAARP!"

"Robin, get the first aid kit!" Slade yelled. "Don't worry son, you're going to be fine."

Robin came up with the first aid kit and he gave it to Slade. Slade took out a pair if tweezers, gauzes, scissors, and a small metal bowl.

"Be careful Slade," Robin said.

"This will hurt Rocky," dad said. "I need to take out the pole and any small shards of metal that got stuck inside your mouth."

He held onto the pole and he carefully started pulling the pole out from my mouth. I yelped in pain as dad pulled out the pole. He gave it to Robin, who took it to the table that he had been sitting on. Blood started pouring out of the wound, along with a few pieces of metal shards. I closed my eyes tight and the tears started coming down my face. Dad picked up the tweezers and he took out the remaining shards and he put them into the bowl. Dad took the gauzes and he placed the material into my mouth, cleaning up the blood.

"AAAAARP! AARP!"

"Calm down," Slade said. "You're going to be fine."

He picked me up and he carried me to my room. He placed me on my bed and he sat down next to me, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I couldn't talk because of the pain. My mouth was throbbing, but I was finally able to speak.

"I-It h-hurts," I said. "M-make th-the p-pain go away. J-just m-make it g-go away."

"I can't," Slade said. "That's going to take three weeks to heal and you and Robin can't train now that you're both hurt. Just try to get some sleep."

He walked out of my room and closing my door behind him.

_Why can't you just heal,_ I thought. _It hurts too much. Just heal._

I relaxed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke next morning and I didn't feel any pain in my mouth. My mouth felt… normal. 

"Sleep in much?"

I opened my eyes and I looked into my father's eye.

"The pains gone," I said.

"That's not the only thing gone," Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, it appears that your wound is gone and your mouth looks like nothing happened to it at all," Slade said. "Can you explain that one?"

"Before I fell asleep I asked it to heal in my head," I said, not believing my own words. "It must have listened to me. I think I can heal myself."

"Get up and follow me," dad commanded.

I got out of bed and we headed for Robin's room, who was still sleeping. Dad hit Robin's broken leg and Robin woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Robin yelled in pain. "MY LEG'S BROKEN!"

"SHUT UP!" Slade yelled. "Give me your leg."

"No way," Robin said.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

Robin jumped at the sound of dad's voice and he pulled out his broken leg.

"Heal him," Slade told me.

"But I-"

"Now!"

I put my paw on Robin's broken leg and I concentrated.

_Please heal! Please heal!_

I took my paw off of Robin's leg and I moved aside. Dad grabbed Robin by the scruff of the neck and he helped Robin to his feet.

"Walk."

"My leg… is broken," Robin said slowly. "I can't move a broken leg."

"Move," Slade said.

"I'm telling ya, it's not-" Robin took a step and he stopped. He walked towards the door and back again. "It's… It's-"

"-Healed."

"This can't be happening," Robin said. "A broken leg can't be healed-"

Robin looked at me as he put two and two together.

"You… did this?"

"Heh! I guess so," I said. "I told it to heal and it happened."

"I can't believe this," Robin said. "How did you-?"

"I don't know," I said. "I mean… I couldn't explain my energy ball. It just happened."

"We've got work to do," Slade said. "Your first assignment is tonight Robin. Meet me down stairs in ten minutes."

Slade walked away and I looked at Robin.

"You don't want to be late," I said. "If you're late, you'll have two extra hours of training for each minute."

I walked away and I headed for the kitchen. I felt weird and I couldn't explain what I had done. My life was getting weirder and weirder by the second and I hadn't a clue why.

* * *

Me: Now Rocky can heal. What other new techniques will Rocky learn as time goes by? You'll have to wait for the next few chapters to learn more. 

Next chapter: "Robin escapes!"

Me: We all know what that means.

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	6. Robin Escapes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dragon Ball Z.

Me: Welcome to chapter 7 and I hope you all enjoyed my surprise in chapter 6. I'm gonna allow you to read this chapter. Adios Amigos!

* * *

_**SPLASH!**_

"How deep is that end of the pool?" Robin asked.

"He can handle it," Slade said.

I was swimming to the bottom of the fifteen-foot pool, trying to reach the pool ring. I was losing air fast and I had been under water for three minutes. Even though I was under water, I could still hear Robin and Slade talking.

I couldn't hold my breath much longer.

_Plop!_

"Go get him Robin," Slade commanded.

"But I can't stand that much pressure!"

"So you want your friends to die?"

"Alright, alright! Don't be so pushy," Robin said. "Whoa!"

_Splash!_

I saw Robin swimming down to me and he covered my mouth and nose. He swam to the top and Slade helped me out of the water.

I spat up water and I gulped in tons of air. Robin was trying to get out of the water, but Slade wouldn't let him.

"I'm okay," I said, shaking myself off and walking towards the training room door. "It's Robins turn to get the ring. I'm going outside."

I left the training room and I went outside. It was night and it was a little chilly. I kept staring at the oak tree and I formed five parts into one word.

"Ka"-"me"-"ha"-"me"-"ha."

I sat and I put my paws over top of each other, without touching them, and I aimed at the tree.

"KAAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA!"

A large white ball, trimmed with light-blue, engulfed most of the tree and when the light cleared, the tree was completely gone.

"What the fuck was that?" Someone yelled behind me.

I turned to see Robin looking at the spot where the big oak tree once stood.

I started to walk back to get inside, but I stopped when I was standing next to Robin. I stayed looking ahead, but I had my head downwards. Robin did the same, but he was still facing where the oak tree used to be and without is head down.

"Just yell Kamehameha when your hands are on top of each other, but not touching," I said monotonously. "Then place them to the right of your body and as your yelling the last 'ha' part, you thrust your hands forward."

I walked inside, leaving Robin behind.

* * *

_Flump!_

"What am I becoming Mom?" I asked the sky. "Where are these strange powers coming from and ever since Robin's been stealing for Dad, my eyes start to burn. I can't think straight and I've been feeling a strange power building inside of me. Mom, I'm…" I paused. "I'm scared. I'm scared of myself. I just… I just need your help."

* * *

'All my Apprentice needed… was a little motivation.' 

'Motivate this.'

A fist was about to hit its target.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I had only been asleep for half an hour and I had the strangest dream. My instincts kicked in and I ran to the room, with dad's throne-like chair, and the screens with Robin's friends. When I got in, Robin was thrown off the stairs, leading to dad's chair. I ran to him. 

"Robin!" I yelled. "Are you…?"

"Rocky! Move!" Robin yelled pushing me away.

_Clank!_

"Don't make me set the probes loose, Robin," Slade said.

"No," Robin pleaded. "Please… I'll do anything."

Slade stood in silence as Robin was still on the ground, with his arm against the bow staff in dad's hands, for two minutes. Then dad turned around, his back to Robin.

"One more mistake… then I won't let them live."

I walked up to Robin, who looked like he was going to cry.

"Come on," I whispered to Robin. "If you don't leave, then you'll be in trouble."

Robin turned around, not looking at me, and he walked out the door. Dad was in his chair again and I just stood in my spot, not knowing what to do next. Then deciding what to do, I walked up the stairs to dad. I sat down and I looked at the four large screens with the other Titan's blood streams and the probes attaching themselves to their blood cells.

"Why… are we…" I paused, choosing my words carefully. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I have to," Slade said. "In order to keep Robin in my possession, I have to put his friends in danger. He doesn't even need them."

I started walking down the stairs to the door.

"Or… maybe…" I started, "… he needs his friends to stay strong. Just like I need you to stay strong."

And with that, I walked out the door.

* * *

'You don't know what those things did to you!' 

'Dude, we know…'

'… And we don't care.'

'Finish them Robin!' Slade commanded.

Then the other Titans started glowing red and orange and they looked like they were in pain.

'NO!' Robin yelled. 'Please… let them go!'

Robin fell to the ground sobbing.

* * *

_Rumble!_

I woke up as the lair was shaking.

"Dad," I whispered running out the door.

"Another day Robin," Slade said.

The lair was starting to fall to pieces. Robin was standing next to his friends and I was grabbed by my collar. I tried to pull away to get to Robin. I didn't want to reach him to go with him and his friends, I wanted to go to him and hurt him for leaving me.

"You'll get your chance some other day," dad said. "We need to go now."

We walked into the shadows.

And I would get my revenge on Robin…

And my revenge on the world and its inhabitants. This was only the beginning of a very long war.

* * *

Me: Now how's that for an ending? Rocky will do anything in his power to win the war. Like I said in chapter 6, I won't be able to update as much because of Dakota. If you're confused with "Dakota", you need to read chapter 6. She's really cute and she sleeps in my bed with me. She was born the same day that our dog died. De ja vue works wonders. She still bites, but she's learning not to very quickly. Anyways, chapter 8 will be up soon, I hope, so sorry if it takes a while to update. Two of my chapters are going to have song lyrics that match with my writing. They are both from The Punisher soundtrack. 

SONGS: Broken. By: Seether and Amy Lee.

Finding Myself. By: Smile Empty Soul.

I don't know which chapters, but you'll learn soon enough. Well, I've got a puppy to take care of.

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	7. A New Place And A New Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dragon Ball Z. All I own is my cute new puppy, Dakota.

Me: She's doing well and she's learning fast. Anyways, this will probably be the last time that I mention Dakota, and I wish I can send a picture for everyone to see. This chapter takes place before the ordeal with Terra. Yes, she's in this one, but if I didn't put her in, then what would be the point. Rocky becomes a friend to Terra and she helps Rocky with his powers. Slade can't help Rocky because he's so busy with plans on defeating the Titans. I'm somewhat confused. There's a lot of Terra haters out there because she's evil and works for Slade. Slade's evil and everyone seems to like him. Why don't people hate Slade if he's-?

Slade: (In the background) What a cute little puppy! When did you get her and why didn't you inform Robin and me? You're really mean for not telling us!

Me: (Looking at Slade weirdly) Um… since when do you care about little puppies? You're evil for God's sake!

Slade: Well, ever since I've acted like a Father figure in this story, why shouldn't I be nice to Dakota?

Me: Never mind. I'm also confused about Rocky's last name. Rocky Wilson? I don't know if that sounds good or not. Someone tell me if I should keep it as Rocky Wolf or change it to Rocky Wilson. It sounds okay for Slade, but since Slade is Rocky's adoptive father, I think it should change. Yes, I'm rambling on again.

Slade: (In the background) You haven't answered my question yet!

Me: Enjoy the chapter!

Slade: (In the background still) WAIT…!

(Static)

* * *

I kept following my father in the woods and we had been walking for a full twenty-four hours. We were getting nowhere. I sniffed around and all I could smell was pine trees. 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked.

"I know exactly where I'm going," Slade said.

"Not from where I'm standing," I said quietly so dad wouldn't-

_RUSTLE!_

I hit the tree after Slade did a roundhouse kick to my body. Then he grabbed around my collar and, with tremendous strength, he lifted me into the air. He got right up into my face and I was looking straight into his one cold eye.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Slade yelled. I was clawing at his gloved hands. "For years I've listened to you whine and cry! You've whined and cried about your damn Mother, who can't even hear you when you talk to her! She'll never come back, she'll never listen to you, she'll never be with you ever again!"

He dropped me and he walked away. I got up, but I went in a different direction.

"I hope you don't get lost!" I yelled after him. "Only my Mom can help! HEY!"

"Do you want to run that by me again?" Slade asked angrily after he tackled me to the ground. He was sitting on me and I struggled in his grasp.

"Get off!" I yelled. I tried pushing him off, but he was bigger and heavier than me.

"Stop struggling, or I'll break your back and leave you here to die!" Slade yelled angrily. "You need to learn a few new manners because my patient's is running dry! I've tried to be the helpful Father, but you're not giving me what _I _need! Stop acting like a spoiled child! Your turning five soon and your getting more annoying every day!"

My back was hurting really bad and I started to cry because dad hadn't yelled at me like this before. He was scaring me and his temper made it ten times worse.

"I'M SORRY!" I cried, tears coming down my face. "JUST GET OFF! PLEASE!"

Slade sighed and he got off, sitting next to me.

"Just get some rest," Slade said quietly, sitting against a tree trunk. He closed his one cold eye and he fell asleep.

I was still crying and I walked away from Slade as far as I could.

_Why can't he understand, Mom? Why did things get harder ever since Robin left? Why can't I hear you anymore? Why aren't you here?

* * *

_

'Don't lose control! Don't lose control!' 

'How could you loose something you've never had Terra?' Slade asked walking into the shadows.

* * *

I woke up in dad's arms and I saw the next lair. We were no longer in the woods, but I could hear cars. We went inside and dad placed me on the ground. 

"It's not much, but at least we'll make it worth living in," Slade said.

I walked around and I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Why… a volcano?" I asked.

"My new Apprentice is an Earth mover and she can use it to destroy this city," he said.

"How'd you find that out?"

"I have my resources," Slade said. "Get some rest, training starts again tomorrow. We'll work on that new power of yours and I must say it's very impressive."

"How did you know about that?"

"Hidden cameras," Slade responded. "I put them all over the city when Robin started stealing for me. Your room is down that way."

I went in the direction that my room was in and it was the same size as my old one. Unfortunately, there were no windows… Well what could you expect from a volcano?

When I got into bed, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Get your lazy ass out of bed," Slade said, poking me on the head.

I opened my eyes and I jumped out of my bed and I shook myself awake.

"Let's just start training already," I said rudely, since I was still mad at dad for yelling at me.

We walked to the training room and dad stood in front of me with his hands behind his back.

"Before we begin," Slade said, "I have valuable information to tell you. Terra will be in Jump City tomorrow and she'll have to go through the canyons. We will be waiting for her, but we won't be seen. The Titans will be there and I need you to control your rage and urgency to attack Robin. Terra's our ticket in defeating the Titans."

"So we're going to have a girl living with us to defeat the Titans, when I should be the one to do it?" I asked. "And you expect me to deal with it?"

"Exactly," Slade said. "Enough talking. I know you have anger building up inside of you and the best way to release it is to take it out on me. You probably hate me for yelling at you and hurting you yesterday and I understand completely."

"You think you understand?" I asked angrily. "You know nothing! No one knows how I feel! No one gives a fuck how I feel or how I deal with this stupid shit in my life! You think you understand, but you don't! I'm afraid of… I'm afraid of me! I'm afraid of you and everything else around me! I don't want to form Kameha Waves or energy balls, but I have to because it's who I am! I'm becoming something I don't want to be! NOW THAT I'M REALLY PISSED OFF, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

I ran at Slade and we started to fight. I knocked him down several times and I landed on top of him. I tried to bite at his masked face, but he put an arm against my chest and he pushed me off.

Then something inside of me snapped.

"I thought you'd do better than-"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I yelled backing away from Slade, my eyes shut tight.

"'No' what!" Slade asked.

"IT HURTS!"

"What hurts?"

"SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

I could feel and see a glow forming around me, when my eyes were closed, and I felt my power and speed rising.

"What's… wrong… with you?" dad asked with concern.

The pain left, but I didn't feel right.

"You okay?" dad asked coming a little closer.

I looked up at him, with expressionless eyes, and I growled at him, showing my teeth. I couldn't speak and I didn't know what I was doing when I ran at Slade.

With fast speed and agility, I jumped on him and I bit his neck armor and my teeth went through, biting his neck. He tried pushing me off, but I sunk my teeth in farther and I withdrew blood from my father's neck. The blood was flowing down my throat and my mouth. I held on long enough for dad to go limp. He fell down with me still attached to his neck and I walked in front of Slade a little ways, with my back to him.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

_BANG!_

_SMACK!

* * *

_

"Ow, my head." 

"Remind me to never use that gun again."

"What… are you… talking… about?"

"I shot you in the head with a tranquilizer," Slade said. "You attacked me."

"I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop it," I said.

"We need to meet Terra now."

"But I thought you said she'd be here tomorrow," I said confused.

"And it is tomorrow," Slade said. "It's late and I already went to the canyons. I need to… _chat_… with her and you and my robots will keep the Titans occupied."

We left to the mine, where we met the Titans.

"Tell your Boss we'd like a word with him," Robin said.

"You boys ready to play?"

"I'm ready to play 'Let's Kill Robin,'" I said coming to the front of the robots. "Take down the Titans, but leave Robin to me."

The robots did as I commanded and I went after Robin.

"You know how much I hate you?" I asked angrily.

"Rocky, I was forced to live there and I didn't want a villain's life!" Robin yelled, throwing a Bird-a-rang at me. I batted it away with my paw.

"I'm sick and tired of your stupid excuses!" I yelled, throwing an energy ball at Robin, who somersaulted out of the way.

"Your so called 'Father' fills your mind with lies and deceit!"

"NO, YOU LIE! NO MATTER WHAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME! EVERYONE LEAVES ME! MY REAL FATHER LEFT ME, MY MOTHER LEFT ME, WINTERGREEN LEFT ME, AND YOU LEFT ME! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE LEAVING ME!"

I felt that weird power growing inside of me again, but I didn't care. The glow surrounded me and Robin looked scared. This time I was able to talk and think clearly.

"Rocky?" Robin asked, pulling out his bow staff. "What _are_ you?"

"This is what happens when people anger me," I said evilly. "This is what I become when I feel hate. With this power, I'll bring you down to your knees and you'll beg to be spared. Nothing can stop it. No one can stop this… _thing_… growing inside of my very soul. I will have-"

"BEASTBOY!"

Robin turned to the voice and I saw my chance. I ran at Robin and I lunged. Luckily for Robin, he turned and he struck his bow staff at my head, but I grabbed onto it and I heard it breaking.

"Let go!"

_CUCH!_

_Clank, clank, clank!_

Robin looked at his broken Bow Staff in terror. I could sense his fear as he threw it away.

"See what I can do," I said. "That could've been you."

I got in my attack position.

"Rocky, I-!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"ROCKY, NO!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast, five times bigger than before, shot at Robin. As the blast left my paws, I ran out of the mine to meet Slade. We watched the mine falling apart at a safe distance. The Titans made it out okay and they took Terra home.

Dad and I went home, too, and we looked at the large computer/T.V. monitor. Terra was seen on the screen and she was running away from the Tower.

"No matter where you go, no matter where you hide… every step… brings you closer… to me."

* * *

Me: Now how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Everyone's opinions will be appreciated. Terra comes into the picture and Rocky's new power is… well… powerful. He can't control it completely yet, but he's getting there. If you know what power Rocky's getting, then say so in your reviews.

Next Chapter:

Chapter 9: Terra and Rocky's control

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	8. Terra and Rocky's Control

Me: Hey everyone! Slade's back, but Robin is busy saving Jump City from Johnny (sp?) Rancid.

Slade: My little bird will be here at the end of this chapter, after he's done being a hero for the day.

Me: Stop calling him 'My Little Bird.' It's disgusting! You don't own him and I don't own him or Teen Titans OR Dragon Ball Z!

Slade: Sorry. He's a bit cranky because he's been having writer's block. Don't pay attention to him. ENJOY!

* * *

"She seems clueless." 

_Smack!_

"What?"

"She's just confused," Slade said. "She'll be here soon. I promise."

"I guess I'll meet her out front then," I said sternly.

I walked to where Terra was going to be.

"Come on Terra! We don't have all night."

"Um-Slade!"

I walked out of the shadows and Terra looked confused to be seeing me instead of Slade.

"Terra, right?"

"Um-yeah," she said. "I saw you fighting Robin yesterday."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm Slade's son."

"Oh-um-right."

"His _adoptive _son," I said annoyed.

"Oh-that makes more sense," she said. "Where's your real Father?"

"Um, Dad is waiting for you," I said. "He's that way."

"Um-thanks," she said.

She walked off and I stared after her. I didn't answer her because I didn't want to tell a stranger about my past life. I knew nothing about her except that she had Earth-moving powers. I went to my room and I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ready?" 

"Go for it Terra!"

"Hyaaaaaa!"

"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAA!"

_Crumble!_

"Nice one Rocky," Terra said. "You've learned to control your Kamehameha Wave just as fast as I did with my powers."

"I just have a good teacher, Terra," I said. "Tomorrow you're going back to the Titans to gain their trust. The plan is pretty simple."

"Night Wolf Boy," Terra said.

"Night… Earth Girl," I said.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's funny Rocky," Terra said walking away.

"Yawn! Oh… and… night Dad," I said following Terra.

Dad cursed under his breath.

"I heard that!"

I walked to my room and I got into bed. Terra and I had been helping each other with our powers and we were doing great.

Dad helped Terra a little bit, for a week, but he had no time to help me. We weren't talking much anyways. I found a new power called 'Masenko'. It wasn't as strong as the Kamehameha, but it was faster.

My birthday was in a week and a half and I would be turning five. Terra was going to help the Titans, so that they could gain her trust. She was the Titan's betrayer and she was to retrieve the Tower's security codes, the Titan's weaknesses, and anything she could get her hands on.

I fell asleep, feeling satisfaction that we would win. I felt it in the bottom of my already forming black heart.

* * *

_Swush!_

"Nice flip Rocky!" Terra called.

"Whoa!"

_Crash!_

"Whoa, Rocky! Nice wipe-out!" Terra yelled.

"Terra! It's time!"

"Wish me luck, Wolf Boy!"

She ran to Slade to get her instructions and she left. Slade walked to my new skateboard and he put it on the shelf.

"She'll be at the Tower for two hours and then I'll set the worms loose."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Slade paused, thinking.

"Do what you think is necessary," he said walking to the computer room.

_Killing Robin is what's necessary._

"Not unless Terra fails."

_But, you know, deep down, that she won't fail._

"I trust her to win."

_Only you can win this war._

"My war will never end. It's endless."

_Do you really believe that? You can't live forever._

"I know."

* * *

"Good Robin," Slade purred. "Now we have you all to ourselves." 

"Two against one?" Robin questioned. "No problem. Haaa!"

"I don't think so," I said as I grabbed Robin's foot with my teeth.

I pushed Robin over the edge of the elevator.

"Rocky! Don't do this!"

"Too late," I said forming an energy ball. "I... win."

"Actually," Robin said. "You lose."

He yanked his hand and I fell over the side of the elevator, falling towards the ground.

I turned towards the ground and I saw Robin getting back up.

"KAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Kameha hit the ground and I shot back up to the elevator. Since I was underneath Robin, I hit him in the process of rising. Raven and Terra noticed this and they weren't trying to stop the worms anymore.

Robin started falling to the ground and my Kameha Wave was gone. Robin was caught by Raven's powers and Slade caught me around my collar. Dad lifted me back into the elevator with tremendous strength.

"You need to lose a few pounds, Buddy," Slade said. "Come on. We successfully completed Phase One."

We left as Terra went with the Titans. Phase Two was on its way.

* * *

Me: That was a good chapter right? Let me know if I should try improving my chapters in any way. I have a question for you Robin. 

Robin: What is it?

Me: How would you rate Rocky's conversation with himself?

Robin: I'd give it a 4 out of 5. I thought it was good. People, when you review, leave any questions, pointers, and ideas, and rate, out of five, Rocky's conversation with himself. Also, leave a small explanation of why you rated it the way you did, one being the lowest and five being the highest.

Me: Thanks Robin. Yes, please rate the Rocky/mind conversation. I'd really appreciate it.

Chapter 10:

Terra's Betrayal

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	9. Terra's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or DBZ

Me: Here we have chapter 10 and it's that time again for Thank-yous to my special reviewers.

Here they are: (In alphabetical order)

**Cayhleenlovestowrite**

**Dlvvanzor**

**RobinRocks**

**SilverSayain12**

**Soulless Warlock**

**StarfireK**

**Starfirelover**

**Tsukasa**

**UnicornDreams**

**White Dragon**

Thank you reviewers and keep on reviewing because it'll make me really happy.

Have a Happy Thanksgiving!

Enjoy!

Rocky Wolf

* * *

Titan's Tower

I was at Titan's Tower, watching Terra in her room. She was sending an E-mail to Slade. I was about to scratch at her window when the green one, Beast Boy, came into her room.

"Um-hey-Terra," he said. "Would… you like to… go on a date with me… tomorrow?"

"I can't Beast Boy," she said apologetically. "I… just can't."

"Oh… um… okay," Beast Boy said defeated. "Thanks anyway."

He walked out and Terra turned back to the computer.

_Scratch, scratch!_

She looked at her window and she walked to it and she opened the window letting me in.

"What are you doing here," she asked angrily.

"Checking up on your work," I said innocently. "Security down?"

"Yeah," she said. "Phase Two has begun."

"Send another E-mail to Dad," I said. "You are going out with Beast Boy tonight and get away from Tower as far as possible."

"I know a place that makes pie," she said. "I'll take him there first and then we'll go to the carnival. I need him to trust me as best as possible."

"Don't screw this up!"

"I won't, I promise."

She typed up something on the computer.

"Sending… now," she said sending the E-mail. "Go."

I went to Robin's window and he was sleeping. His window was open, so I went inside.

_Whatever you do, don't attack or your mission will fail._

Robin turned in his sleep and I heard someone walking by his room.

"Phase Two has begun," I whispered. "Over and out."

"Good," Slade said over the hidden intercom in my ear. "Follow Terra and Beast Boy and I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Okay," I said.

I looked at Robin one last time and I left his room.

* * *

The Restaurant and the Carnival

"Dude! This is the best pie out of the history of pie!" Beast Boy said happily taking another bite of his apple pie.

I rolled my eyes.

"Beast Boy is such a loser," I said. "I don't know what she sees in him."

"It's just her cover."

"HA! _'Cover'_ my ass! She totally wants to kiss him!"

"Be quiet! She's leaving."

We followed the two lovers to the carnival and they rode some rides, played games, ate cotton candy, and they had their picture taken. All of this lovey dovey stuff was making me sick. They got on the Ferris wheel.

"Come on," Slade said. "It's time to break this up."

We got on the Ferris wheel car.

"If I told you something really bad, would you still like me?"

"Of course Terra," Beast Boy said.

They leaned in close, but I spoke.

"What are you two Lovebirds doing?" I asked. "Did you think she'd actually like you?"

"What's he talking about Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"Terra didn't tell you?" Slade asked mockingly. "I thought you two were _friends_?"

"Shut up!" Beast Boy yelled. He lunged at Slade in his wolf form, but I caught him around the neck, knocking him away. We bit and scratched at each other as Slade walked up to Terra. Beast Boy saw this and he knocked me down out of anger.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Beast Boy yelled, turning into a bear and knocking Slade over the Ferris wheel car. "Come on Terra!"

"NO! TERRA!" I yelled. Dad pulled himself into the car and we went to the Mirror house where Terra and Beast Boy were hiding.

"What's Slade talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy," Terra said. "I'm sorry, but I-"

"She was a distraction," Slade said. "Your friends are being annihilated as we speak."

"You lie!"

"Beast Boy, it's true," Terra said, walking over to us. "I'm Slade's Apprentice."

"She's been manipulating you from the start," I said. "You were blinded by love. You lose."

Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and he ran away. I kept staring after Beast Boy and I had the urge to follow. Dad read my mind.

"Go after him," Slade said. "Come, Terra."

* * *

Tower

I ran after Beast Boy who went back to the Tower.

"We never should have trusted her," Raven said with venom in her voice. "She practically _gave_ us to Slade."

"Please don't say it like that," Robin said. "It reminds me of what he did to me when I was his Apprentice. We'll think of something."

"We can fight this," Cyborg said.

"And Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"He just needs some time.

_Time is not on your side, Robin. There's not enough time in the world for you._

I went to Beast Boy's window and he was lying in a dog form around a heart shaped box, whimpering.

_She'll never come back to you. She belongs… to me_.

* * *

Me: Rocky's last thought is something Slade would say, but through Rocky's mind. If you read it carefully, you can hear Slade's voice instead of Rocky's. That's a little insider of how Rocky is influenced by his father, Slade. Next two chapters take place during the 'Aftershock' episodes, with a few added details that wasn't shown on T.V. 'Aftershock Part Two' will be the same as the episode, but it will be a lot harder for Rocky. He loves his father even though they've fought a couple of times. 

Next chapter:

Aftershock

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	10. Aftershock

Me: Welcome to chapter 11! I'm so happy that you've made it this far even if you haven't reviewed. Some extra stuff will be added in this chapter.

Terra: I "defeat" the Titans this chapter and Rocky Wolf helps. He's so cute and adorable when he's angry. Hopefully he'll be here to "talk" with you guys in later chapters. I'll convince him to talk.

Me: Thanks Terra. Beast Boy will be here at the end of this chapter with me and Terra. Hopefully he'll stay for more chapters after this. And I do not own Teen Titans or Dragon Ball Z.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Do you promise to serve me and only me?" 

"Yes."

"Do you promise to stand by my side forever?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to kill the Titans?"

I looked away from the two and I headed out the door. Then I heard Terra's voice.

"I thought you'd never ask."

My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"Hey!" 

"Go away," I said.

"Look… I know you wanted to kill Robin yourself, but I'll let you have a go at him."

"Whatever."

"Sigh. I've got to go," she said sighing.

She left and I threw an energy ball at my wall as Slade walked in. He stared at the wall for a few seconds before turning his gaze to me.

"Do you have a… _problem_?"

"Why would you care," I said walking past him. He grabbed onto my tail. "Let go," I said calmly.

"I know I haven't talked or paid attention to you very much, but… I have my reasons," Slade said, not sounding very convincing. "I promise to let you fight him."

"I don't want her help," I said. "Something will go wrong. I can feel it."

I got myself free and I walked out the door without a side wards glance at Slade.

* * *

'Look at yourself Terra!' Robin yelled pushing her against the wired fence. 'We can help you!' 

_BANG!_

'Aaaaargh!' Robin yelled in pain as an energy ball hit his shoulder.

Terra was in front of Robin and I was behind him.

'Ready to kill this piece of trash, Rocky?' Terra asked me.

'With your help,' I responded.

We had Robin surrounded.

'I don't want to hurt you Rocky,' Robin said turning his head in my direction, over his already bleeding shoulder.

'It's a little late for that,' I said menacingly. Terra and I…'

* * *

"Huuuuuh!" 

I looked around Terra's room, shaking with fright. It was only a dream.

No… _a vision._

I walked to the control room, where Slade was looking at the large monitor with Terra and three, not so very good, villains.

"Why Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload?"

"They are merely a distraction, so Terra can annihilate the Titans... one by one," Slade said. "Robin and Starfire are at the junkyard fighting Cinderblock."

I looked away and I headed for the door, not realizing that dad was giving me a hint.

"Oh, and… Son," Slade said.

I looked at him.

"Terra would like your help against Robin."

I smirked and I headed out the door. My dream was already coming true.

* * *

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled. 

I was lying down, watching Robin from afar. He was really blind and to prove my point, he was hit in the back by a good size rock.

"Worried about your stupid little naïve girlfriend?" Terra asked. "I can assure you, she won't come back."

"What did you do to the others?" Robin asked.

"I killed them, of course," she said. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Not without a fight," Robin said taking a Bird-a-rang into his hand.

"Sigh!"

I put my paw out lazily.

_BANG!_

The Bird-a-rang fell apart, with it still in Robin's hand, making his hand bleed from my energy ball and Robin looked around.

Terra grabbed Robin and she threw him towards the wired fence that I saw in my dream. I walked down from my hiding spot and I started walking to Terra and Robin.

"Look at yourself Terra!" Robin yelled pushing her against the wired fence. "We can help you!"

_BANG!_

"Aaaaargh!" Robin yelled in pain as an energy ball hit his shoulder.

Terra was in front of Robin and I was behind him.

"Ready to kill this piece of trash, Rocky?" Terra asked me.

"With your help," I responded.

We had Robin surrounded.

"I don't want to hurt you Rocky," Robin said turning his head in my direction, over his already bleeding shoulder.

"It's a little late for that," I said menacingly. "Terra and I are going to take you down, then when I die, I can see you in Hell. My war will never end and the world will bow before Slade, Terra, and me in fear. I can already sense your fear and I'm drinking it all in. The world will be mine."

"Say good night, Boy Blunder," Terra said lifting a large rock from the ground. "Oh-and-don't come back. HYAAAAAAAA!"

_SMASH!_

And Robin was gone. I looked around and I found his heart plate with the large 'R' on it.

"I… WIN!"

"Let's go," Terra said.

* * *

_SKIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

"We… win."

"Excellent," Slade said picking up the badge and crushing it in his hands. "This city is ours. Now that you're my Apprentice, Terra, and the Titans are dead… the world belongs… to me."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

Me: Oh no! The Titans are dead and Rocky's howling evilly. What will the world do? It depends on chapter 12: Aftershock Part Two. And as I promised, Beast Boy is here. 

Beast Boy: DUDE! You are so evil, having us "die" at the end! If Slade were here, I'd kick his ass all the way to China! Damn!

Terra: Beast Boy, it's not like it actually happened.

Beast Boy: So?

Terra: Are you going to stay to talk with us in later chapters?

Beast Boy: Yeah. Back to you Rocky Wolf.

Me: Thanks Beast Boy. Broken by Amy Lee and Seether will, hopefully, be in the next chapter, but near the end. It'll take me awhile to find a place for it, but I'll manage. Writer's Block really sucks and it took me awhile to think of how to write the ending after Rocky has that dream.

Until next time,

Chapter 12: Aftershock Part Two

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	11. Aftershock 2

Disclaimer: I do not… I repeat… I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR DBZ! I also don't own Finding Myself by: Smile Empty soul.

Me: Okay, I would like to point some things out about some of my chapters.

For **Cayhleenlovestowrite**: I promise that I'll never use hard-core sexual interactions because I know how some people feel about the rape business. I mean, if one of my friends, who are pretty innocent when they are not hyper, but, anyways, get harassed sexually, I would never write shit like that again. There will be no more mentioning of rape except for in Rocky's New Life Part 3 when Robin recaps to Rocky what happened. But I'm not going to say much or it'll ruin the whole chapter. Sweetheart, I promise to never do full detail rape scenes. I PROMISE!

For **Tsukasa**: Like I said to Cayhleenlovestowrite, I'm not going into full detail for other readers' sake. Leave your dirty mind at home and only at home. Do I make myself clear? Good!

For **Starfirelover**: No matter how hard you try, you could never beat me up. I could beat you up, but I wouldn't because we're friends.

For **Soulless Warlock**: Why haven't you've reviewed in forever, huh? And Slade's only being nice to Rocky because they are like "Father and Son." Keep reading and reviewing buddy.

For **SilverSayain12**: Same goes for you. Why haven't you've reviewed in forever, huh? You were my first reviewer and I'm really sad that you haven't reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW!

For **Unicorndreams**: I'm trying to add way more detail, but I've been having Writer's Block and it's hard to write in extra detail.

For **StarfireK**: Rocky does not have a crush on Terra. They are only friends even though, according to Slade, he shouldn't have them. Thanks for telling me your explanation on Rocky's conversation. THANKS A BUNCH!

For **RobinRocks (A.K.A. Boy-love wonder)**: I'm glad that you keep updating when people say to update soon. I read your _Flaws _story and it was good. Since you don't know Rocky's new power yet, and I'm guessing no one else knows either, he's turning Super Saiyan and he will eventually turn into SS2, SS3, and SS4… all in one full chapter. I will try putting Cyborg/Brother Blood plots in, but I don't know if it'll work. I'll try my best.

For **Everyone on this site**: Make sure you read all the above information. Please, please, please read and review! All type of Flames are welcome. I don't get offended too easily and I don't really care what people think about me when they say it in mean ways. I get picked on so much at school and I ignore it completely. I don't ignore the good stuff that people say about me because they actually care about their feelings and emotions. **READ AND REVIEW LIKE THE WIND PEOPLE! **

xRocky Wolfx: Are you done yet?

Me: Holy shit, it's you! Terra convinced you to come?

xRocky Wolfx: Yeah. I've read it because Terra showed it to me. Thanks for making me the good/bad guy in the story.

Me: No problem. How long were you planning on staying?

xRocky Wolfx: Hopefully through the rest of it.

Me: Well that's good. When you see X's next to Rocky Wolf, you'll know that it's not me, but my character. RobinRocks thought it was cool that I used my Penname for my character. I'll shut up now so you all can read this.

ENJOY!

* * *

My name doesn't matter at this point, but it's focused on a girl that works for a Mastermind named Slade. Her name is Terra. With her powers and my help, we destroyed this city and we'll be going on to more cities later on. Terra has filled terror in the people of Jump City, which is now called 'Slade Central'. No one is left and it will remain that way. I still feel a strange feeling in my almost completely black heart that something will go wrong. I could be wrong because the Titans are dead and no other super hero has come to Slade Central to stop Slade and Terra. Robots march along the streets at all times because they were programmed that way. 

Terra's patrolling the streets while Slade and I are at the lair, watching our progress in the streets. Dad hasn't said much to me, but I don't care at this point. I care about nothing now and it's almost sad. But.I.Don't.Care. I can't express that enough.

"Nothing will stop us," Slade says. But I don't really pay attention as I'm looking at the monitor and its many pictures closely. I thought I saw something, but the fog and the smoke is too thick to see clearly.

"I'm going for a walk," I said walking away. I decided to walk to the place that Terra was at because I saw the figure walking in her direction.

_What has come into the mist that wishes to die so quickly?_

"How am I supposed to know," I argue with myself. "Why am I thinking in riddles?"

_You need to lighten up some. There is nothing there that I can see. And, no, the Titans are not alive. Terra killed them, remember? And you helped kill Robin, so there is nothing to be afraid of._

"I am not afraid," I said sternly to myself. "I can never have fear ever again. My heart is slowly, but, surely, turning a dark black where I feel nothing. I don't feel anger any more even though I should be. I don't care about anything any-"

"Beast Boy! Aren't you even going to try talking to me?" I heard Terra ask.

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"You attempted to annihilate us!"

"Did you not think that we wouldn't take it personally?"

"Terra," I whispered following the voices.

I saw the Titans surrounding Terra, who looked extremely scared.

"TERRA!" I yelled reaching her as two Bird-a-rangs, two Firebolts, one Sonic Cannon, and tons of dark energy flew at Terra.

I turned into Super Saiyan, which I had called my new power, as I jumped in the way of the Bird-a-rangs, Firebolts, Sonic Cannon, and dark energy. All the assaults hit me and I was knocked into Terra, bleeding. Terra pulled out the Bird-a-rangs and she threw them back into the mist. Then she carried me, with difficulty, behind a brick building that was almost completely destroyed.

_"Apprentice! Report!"_ Slade commanded.

"Rocky's hurt and the Titans are alive," Terra said.

"_Damn it you two!" _Slade yelled angrily. _"Fight the Titans Terra and tell Rocky to come home!"_

"Slade says for you to go home," Terra told me.

"Tell him to go fuck himself!" I yelled angrily. "I want Robin dead and I want it done by my paws! Robin is mine and mine alone!"

"Okay, okay!" Terra said in defense. "He won't like what he hears, but I'll tell him. Just finish healing first. Master?"

"_What is it?"_

"Um-Rocky told me, to tell you, that he wants you to…"

"_Spit it out! You don't have much time!" _

"He says to go fuck yourself," she said. "He wants to kill Robin himself."

"_Tell him that I'll kill him if he doesn't get back here!" _Slade said angrily. _"I'll talk with him when he gets back here! Help is on the way! Don't disappoint me Terra!"_

"Yes Master," Terra said. Then she turned back to me. "He says he'll kill you if you don't go back. I'm sorry, I wish I could convince him otherwise, but I can't. Please forgive me?"

She gave me an apologetic look.

"Sigh! Fine," I said walking in the direction to the lair.

I ran all the way back home and I went to where my Dad was waiting for me. I could feel the anger in his aura around him and it was directed at me.

_**SMACK!**_

I fell to the ground, but I got back up again. I was still in Super Saiyan mode, but I could feel the power slipping away.

"Did I do something totally wrong when I raised you!" he yelled angrily. "No one has ever told me to go and fuck myself, except for my Ex-wife, who shot me in the eye once she found out what I actually did for a living!"

"This isn't even about you!" I yelled. "This is about me and defeating Robin, by myself, without Terra, and without you! I hate you more and more everyday and you've totally forgotten about my birthday, which is today of all days. You only give a fuck about yourself and no one else! I can't wait to be out of your stupid ass shadow! You make me sick! I-"

"Slade," I heard Terra say behind me. "I can't believe they almost beat me! Rocky! What's with the energy ball?"

I let the energy ball disappear and I headed for the door.

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled kicking the door shut behind me.

I started walking to go back outside when I heard Terra yelling in pain. I ignored her because Slade told her to defeat the Titans, and now she had to pay the consequences. I got to the front door and I went outside. As I was walking, I saw something else run past me towards the door to the lair. It was Beast Boy. I hesitated for a couple of seconds. I followed Beast Boy who turned into a rat and he unplugged the camera. He was walking towards the door that Terra and Slade were behind.

_You won't like what you see Beast Boy._

I followed him inside, but I hid in the shadows.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled spotting Terra on the ground.

"Destroy me Beast boy!" Terra yelled.

He ran up to her.

"But Terra-!"

"That's what you came here for didn't you?" Terra asked angrily.

"Excuse my Apprentice," Slade said coming out of the shadows and I followed suit. I was staring at Beast Boy, not in anger, but in wonderment. "She can't control herself. Not now, not ever. I'm the only one in control."

Beast Boy turned back to Terra. Then he lunged at Slade, but he made Terra make rocks fall on Beast Boy, who had been in wolf form. He got his back paw stuck in between a few of the rocks. Terra advanced, but not of her own free will.

"Terra," Beast Boy said, turning back into human form. "Don't do this."

"I can't stop him," she said. "He's too powerful."

"Yes you can," Beast Boy said. "No one can control you or your powers, only you can control them."

"Ready to finish him off, Terra?"

Terra, with dad's help, formed a rock with a sharp point at the end that could go through flesh.

Then the rest of the Titans showed up.

"Don't do it Terra," Robin warned.

"Or it'll be the last thing you ever do," Raven said.

The Titans got their attacks ready.

"Please Terra," Beast Boy said. "It's your life, your choice. Fight it Terra."

Terra looked around with confusion in her eyes.

"Terra!" Slade yelled. "I gave you an order!"

She closed her hand into a fist and she closed her eyes tight. Then she moved her hand and the rock faced Slade.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The rock flew at Slade, but he dodged out of the way. I hit the rock with my Kamehameha Wave and I ran towards Terra, but Robin stopped me. Terra was throwing rocks at Slade and I saw him fall over the edge of the rock that he was standing on.

"DAD!" I yelled trying to get to Terra. Robin ran in front of me and he grabbed onto me.

"Rocky! No!" Robin said holding me back.

Then I saw dad land in front of Terra and he grabbed onto her. Her eyes glowed yellow.

"You can't control me anymore!" Terra yelled. She hit Slade with rocks and he was getting closer to the edge again. He pushed a button on his arm and the lair started to fall apart. Lava flew everywhere because Slade triggered a volcano.

"Slade triggered a volcano!" Cyborg yelled. "It's too big to stop and it could destroy the entire city! We've got to get out of here!"

Robin loosened his grip and I got free from his grasp. I ran to the edge where I had seen dad fall… to the lavaon the bottom of the ground. I saw Slade's mask melting away.

"NO!" I yelled. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Rocky!" Robin yelled.

_**CRASH!

* * *

**_

_**I don't care anymore if I let you down**_

_**I believe that I need to be free**_

_**I'm so used to my life with you around**_

_**I don't know anymore...the real me**_

I opened my eyes and I saw all of the Titans standing around me.

"What do you mean we're letting him go!"

"He helped Terra and Slade and your going to let him go!"

"I know, but if we give him a chance and some attention, he'll want to live with us and be happy," Robin said. "It's our fault that Slade's dead."

_**And I thought that I found myself today**_

_**And I thought that I had control**_

_**All the change in my life just fell away**_

_**For a moment I didn't need you**_

"What was his connection to Slade anyways?" Cyborg asked.

"His adoptive Father," Robin said. "Rocky's Mother was killed and Slade happened to be there at the time. He took Rocky in and he raised him. Rocky's five now."

"He is awake," Starfire said.

"Rocky?" Robin asked. "Are you alright?"

"What… happened?"

"You were hit in the head by a rock," Robin said. "Slade is…"

Then I remembered. Dad fell into the pit of lava and he drowned in it.

"… Dead," he said. "I'm-"

"Don't even say that you're sorry!" I yelled. "I'll never forgive you or your stupid friends for killing my Father! Thanks to you, he died on my Birthday!"

I ran towards the forest, tears coming down my face.

"ROCKY! COME BACK!"

I ran until I found a cave that was far away from people.

_Why'd this have to happen! Why'd this happen to me! I hate you Mom! I HATE YOU! I ASKED YOU TO KEEP DAD WITH ME, BUT NOW HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE TITANS! NOW I'M ALL ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!_

_**All these tears that I've cried**_

_**You must be tired of taking care of me but**_

_**Its what you do best and **_

_**I'm a liar cause really its what I need**_

I fell asleep with tears running all down my face.

I was officially alone.

I was alone and no one was going to come back.

And nobody even cares.

* * *

It's been a month and a half since Slade died and I practically starved myself to death. I ate and I went to the lair that had Terra immobilized in stone. I went to her grave everyday and one day the Titans came and they put a plaque and some flowers for her. 

_**And I thought that I found myself today**_

_**And I thought that I had control**_

_**All the change in my life just fell away**_

_**For a moment I didn't need you**_

The plaque read:

**Terra**

**A Teen Titan**

**A True Friend.**

A True Friend?

A Teen Titan?

Don't make me laugh. She killed my father for god's sake.

"I hate you Terra," I said lying down in front of her. "I hate you with all my heart. You don't deserve to be free."

_You don't _really_ believe that do you?_

_**Someone like you**_

_**Someone like me**_

_**Maybe its change that set you free**_

_**Free...**_

"I won't let them," I said angrily. I was tempted to push her right then and there, but I held back.

I looked over the edge where my father had fallen.

"I hate you for leaving me, you heartless Bastard," I said as I walked away.

* * *

I went to Titan's Tower and I looked inside. The Titans were laughing and eating dinner. I frowned wishing that I could laugh and have fun, but I couldn't. 

Robin, however, wasn't having fun. He wasn't even there. I went to his room window and I saw him sitting at his desk with newspaper clippings and looking at… a mask.

"I know your still out there," Robin said. "I know Rocky's still out there, calling your name. I guess you'll be haunting me for eternity, but I don't care. Maybe I deserve it. Rocky… I'm sorry. I wish I could take back everything that I've said and that you'll forgive me. You don't have to of course. I mean… I killed your Father. I don't deserve forgiveness, not after what I've done. Slade, I wouldn't ask you for anything, but… sigh! Please… watch over Rocky. He needs your strength."

I started to cry and I ran back to the lair. I went to dad's private storage and I took out a remote control.

"You want to be haunted," I said out loud. "Then I'll make sure that you get haunted. With this, you will die. I'll make sure of it."

_**And I thought that I found myself today**_

_**And I thought that I had control**_

_**All the change in my life just fell away**_

_**For a moment I didn't need youuuuuuuu**_

_**And I thought that I found myself today**_

_**And I thought that I had control**_

_**All the change in my life just fell away**_

_**For a moment I didn't need you**_


	12. Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Haunted Transcript.

Me: Hey everyone! I know I didn't put anything at the end of the last chapter, but I have a good reason. I decided to end the chapter with the last chorus of Finding Myself by Smile Empty Soul. In "Aftershock Part Two" I wanted Broken by Amy Lee and Seether, but it wouldn't fit with my writing. Finding Myself worked out better anyways. Broken will be in this story and I've decided, for RobinRocks, that I'll add Cyborg/Brother Blood plots into the story. Rocky Wolf will be looking from the sidelines and he'll also talk to Brother Blood, making a deal with him. You'll just have to wait for the full Cyborg/Brother Blood chapter(s).

ENJOY!

* * *

Dad may have made crappy robots when he was… _alive_… but Robin had seen nothing yet. 

Hallucinogenic dust.

Dad got it from a man, who now trains young villains known as the H.I.V.E. From what I've heard, his top students are, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

Not so long ago, Cyborg went undercover to learn about the H.I.V.E. Academy. Just like Slade had a thing for Robin… _Brother Blood_… has a thing with Cyborg.

Apparently, Brother Blood stole Cyborg's blueprints. No one knows why, but I have a good feeling that I know what Brother Blood is planning. I'll let Brother Blood do all the "hard" work by telling you because I have a job to do.

It's late at Titans Tower and everyone's in bed. All but Robin, that is.

Between robins and chickens… I'd prefer robins. I was going to have robin for dinner tonight.

Not many wolves would eat humans, but I had so much anger at Robin that I'd make it an exception. I may be going a bit strong, but like I've said before; I.Don't.Care.

Robin was in the basement, right where I was. I had him exactly where I wanted him. He picked up the discarded mask that they had found when giving Terra her "gifts". He examined it closer and I pushed the button.

"Cough, cough, cough!" Robin was coughing on the dust, which was his downfall… and demise.

I was about to come out when Cyborg opened the basement door.

"You should be in bed, man," Cyborg said. "He's not coming back."

"We can't be sure," Robin said. "He was… never found."

"The Dude fell in a pit of lava," Cyborg said. "No one can survive from something like that."

"I just-"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Cinderblocks on the loose," Cyborg said.

"Let's go!"

Robin and Cyborg left and I came out of the shadows.

"Your _torture_… begins."

_**Only when the lights go out. In every dark corner of your mind.**_

I walked out of the basement and I followed the Titans. Storm clouds were gathering and I could sense a storm brewing.

"Drop it Cinderblock, before we drop you," Robin said.

Cinderblock threw the vehicle he was holding at the Titans. They dodged and Starfire fired Starbolts at Cinderblock. Robin was running up to Cinderblock, but he was almost stomped on by Cinderblock's large feet. Robin took out his Grappling Hook and he fired it at Cinderblock. He started winding the wire around Cinderblock, while he was holding his Grappling Hook. With one large hand, Cinderblock sent Robin flying towards the dark forest. (Not Hogwarts' Dark Forest) I went after Robin, leaving the rest of the Titans behind. It started to rain and Robin got off the ground.

"Slade," Robin whispered.

Robin ran further into the forest, taking out his Bo Staff. I followed him with a smirk on my face.

"I knew you were still alive," Robin said to no one. "What are you planning?"

He stood there in his fighting stance for ten minutes. If Slade was really there, he'd tell Robin that there are Seismic Generators in three different locations.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"Where the heck were you?" Beast Boy asked angrily. "We had to take down Cinderblock all by ourselves, in the rain, and… Achoo! Achoo! Sniff! Great now I have a cold."

"What's wrong?"

"Slade," Robin said. "He's got three Seismic Generators in three different locations of the city."

Told ya so.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked. "I mean… you've kinda had Slade on the brain lately."

"He's alive," Robin said. "I wish I knew where Rocky was, then I could tell him that his Father is alive. But now we have to find those generators. Cyborg, check the bridge. Raven, the park. Beast Boy, the pier. And Starfire… we're going after Slade."

_Smart plan, Boy Blunder. But since he's not real, your pathetic plan will fail._

I followed the two and I was listening to their conversation.

"Fear not Robin," Starfire said. "We will stop him."

"We don't have a choice," he said firmly.

_BEEP!_

"Rob, I'm at the bridge," I heard Cyborg say over the communicator.

"Did you find the Seismic Generators?"

_You'll never find them._

"Man, I can't find didly," Cyborg said. "No signs of anything unusual."

"Nothing here either," Raven said.

"I got bupkes," Beast Boy said. "Achoo!"

"They're there, keep searching," Robin said.

He closed his communicator and him and Starfire started walking again. After about five minutes, Robin threw his communicator on the ground out of frustration.

"I told them exactly where Slade put the generators! I should have gone looking for them myself!"

"They will be found, Robin," Starfire said, picking up the communicator. "You have to have trust in your-"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and he ran forward. I ran after him and Starfire yelled his name. She also ran after Robin.

Robin skidded to a halt once he got to the clearing.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire! Stop him!" Robin yelled.

She looked around, but she didn't see anything either. Robin went up to Starfire and he grabbed her arm, holding on tight.

"What happened?" Robin asked angrily.

"You are hurting me," Starfire said rattled.

"Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away?"

"But… Robin… there was no one there," she said truthfully.

Robin looked awestruck at her words. He let her go and he started walking away.

"Where are you going Robin?" Starfire asked.

"To find those generators," he said, walking away through the dense trees.

Starfire walked in the opposite direction and I followed Robin.

* * *

"Where are you?" Robin whispered. 

He walked for a good twenty minutes and we came to the old, old hideout where I had lived most of my life. He walked inside and he went to Dad's old chair and wiping a finger across it, picking up dust. I hid on top of one of the large gears, watching Robin closely with curiosity. After about ten minutes Robin whipped around.

"Show yourself Slade," Robin said.

_He's not even there. Robin is really blind._

"It's only the dust," I whispered, trying to shut up the voice speaking inside my head. I really was getting crazier, talking to myself the way I do.

Robin wandered around a little and he looked frustrated. Then he stopped.

"All I remember is how much I hated you," Robin said.

Robin walked over to a large circuit breaker and he turned some lights on that still worked, but barely.

"Why couldn't Starfire see you?" he asked angrily.

No one said anything and Robin spoke again.

"I'm familiar with all your tricks. That's why you're not going to get away with this."

Robin yelled and he charged at nothing, not realizing what I had done to him. He kept falling back as though he was getting kicked around.

He ran on top of the gears and they were falling down, with him on top of them. Then as he fell, he landed on the ground and the gear he had fallen from, started rolling in his direction. I thought he was going to get crushed by the gear, but sadly, he got out of the way.

He ran up to the catwalk and he got in his fighting stance. Then he went flying towards the end of the catwalk and he almost fell down. He got back up and he charged. Once again, he got knocked down and he got closer to the edge again. Then he flipped underneath the catwalk, putting his feet on the underside, and he pushed off with enough force to heave himself behind the "invisible" Slade.

"Then I'll have to take care of you myself! I've stopped you before!" Robin yelled in his fighting stance.

_You may have stopped my Father, but you haven't stopped me. I can sense your friends coming, Robin._

He yelled and he charged once again, but he was thrown off the catwalk and he landed on the ground… hard. He stood up and he was punching and kicking, but to no avail… he was still losing. He yelled in pain and I heard footsteps coming our way.

As he hit another gear, the Titans showed up and they looked at Robin strangely.

"Um, since when is Robin into mime?" Beast Boy asked.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled.

Starfire ignited a Starbolt that filled the rest of the darkened lair. I was still watching Robin with curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked angrily. "You're supposed to be finding the damn generators!"

"I don't think there _are_ any generators, man. We've looked everywhere," Cyborg said.

"He must be cloaking them, just like he's cloaking himself!" Robin yelled. "That's why you couldn't see him!"

"But if I could not see him, then why could you?" Starfire asked.

_Very good question, Star. Too bad none of you have a clue._

"What are you trying to say?" Robin asked, pausing for a second before hand.

Raven stood in front of Robin.

"Robin, are you sure you really saw Slade?"

"Saw him? I fought him!" he yelled. "You think I did this to myself?"

"Dude, this is the only way out and no one got past us. We've been standing here the whole time," Beast Boy said, still sounding congested.

"No one was in here, but us," Cyborg said.

"I don't have time for this," Robin said heading for the door. "I have to find those generators."

Then Cyborg got in front of Robin, stopping him.

"There _are_ no generators! There _is_ no Slade!"

_"I know what I saw!"_ Robin yelled, backing away and pulling out a Bird-a-rang. "I have to stop him! I'm the only one who can! And I'll take down anyone that gets in my way!"

I stood up from the gear and I walked towards the Titans. Starfire had walked behind Robin, but he didn't notice. The others' eyes were wide opened, staring at Robin. I never heard Robin threaten his friends before and I was smiling because of it.

Then Starfire fired a Starbolt at Robin's back and she looked saddened that she knocked him out. The others looked at Starfire's face.

Then Cyborg picked him up and he headed for the door.

"Come on ya'll," Cyborg said.

I waited a few minutes and I followed the Titans back to the Tower. I was able to slip inside without anyone noticing. They took Robin to the Infirmary and they strapped him down to the bed. Then they walked to the other side of the Infirmary, into another room next to it. I slipped inside Robin's room, who was still unconscious. I hid in the shadows and I could hear the Titans in the next room.

"But must we keep him restrained?"

"He threatened us Star," Cyborg said. "He's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Beast Boy asked angrily. "Try totally flipped-out coo-coo labonza! Achoo!"

"We've gotta run some tests on him," Raven said.

Robin stirred and I saw him opening his masked eyes and struggling in his bonds. After about two minutes of struggling, he relaxed. Then I heard a loud heart monitor as Robin got free from his restraints. The others noticed this.

"His heart rate is off the charts!" Raven yelled.

"Blood pressure, neural kinetics. Most people can't survive this kind of stress!" Cyborg said with panic in his voice.

_The stress is what causes it, Cyborg. His stress will be the thing that kills him._

Then the heart monitor flat-lined and Starfire got hysterical.

"ROBIN!" she yelled running to the room. Robin had gotten into the ventilation system and I was inside with him.

I put a slab of metal in front of the vent, so the other Titans couldn't get in. I followed Robin, who was now in the area with the fan wheel. He stopped and I stopped. Then I saw something flying towards me to Robin. It looked like a large raven.

"Raven! What are you…you have to get out! Slade! He'll destroy you!" Robin yelled.

Then I could hear Raven's voice.

"Robin, your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me," she said. "Slade isn't here. He's not in the Tower."

"No!" Robin yelled. "He's here! He's real! I've seen him!"

"Then let me see him, through your eyes," Raven said.

Robin took in a deep breath and he closed his eyes. Then he reopened them looking around.

"See, Robin? There's no one here. There never was."

_Oh, but I'm here. Nothing can save Robin now._

Robin got knocked back and he fell through another vent. I looked down and I saw him walking to the door. He had landed on the staircase and he was thrown back over the edge. I jumped down without making a sound and I walked to the right of him as he hit the wall next to a circuit breaker. He slumped down to the floor, looking exhausted and I knew he was going to die.

"Slade… look… I'm sorry," Robin said. "I'm sorry… that I tried… to… kill you. I guess… I deserve this. But… please… just stop. Rocky… wouldn't let this… happen to me."

_That's what you think._

Robin hit his head against the wall. He sat silent for a few seconds.

"My friends say… you're not real."

_And they are right. Too bad you don't know that._

"All these… bruises," Robin started, "but you don't even have a scratch."

_Nothing can save you now, Robin._

"Every dark corner… you're only in my mind… only in the dark. My friends are right. You aren't real!"

_Damn it, Robin!_

"Lights out Slade," Robin said throwing the circuit breaker.

I came out of the shadows and I faced Robin, so that he could see me.

"Rocky?"

"Looks like you lose," I said.

"What… are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"You may have solved this case, Robin, but you're too weak to fight back," I said turning Super Saiyan. "The dust from the mask made you hear and see my Father. He weakened you with my help, right there in the basement. I set the dust lose with the remote control Dad made."

"Why?"

"Why?" I asked astounded at how stupid Robin was acting. "You said you deserved to be haunted, so I made your wish come true. I want you to die for killing my Father. It's your fault. It was always your fault, ever since you left me behind when I was nice to you. Dad would have been nice to you too, if you had only obeyed him. That's the price you pay when you're disobedient, Robin. I've been watching you and your pathetic friends, laughing and having fun, and you don't even care. No one cares."

"But… I do care," Robin said. "I truly am sorry."

"You were always a bad liar, Robin," I said advancing towards him. "This time… you won't come back!"

I jumped at Robin ready to attack him, when a Starbolt hit me. I went sprawling across the ground and I stood up. I saw the Tameranian standing next to Robin and the others had out their weapons. I ran for the stairs as the others tried hitting me with their attacks, but I was faster since I was still in Super Saiyan mode. I ran up the stairs and I ran back towards the cave that I had been living at for the long month and a half. I slowed down as I got to the mouth of the cave and I stepped inside.

_I was so close. I tried Father, I really did. I will defeat Robin some day and then he can rot in Hell. I will have my revenge._

Then I realized that I wasn't alone.

"Hello."

* * *

Me: That was my longest chapter yet. It was hard writing the scenes where Slade was, supposedly, beating the snot out of Robin, without adding his voice into the scene since Rocky couldn't hear him. It took three hours to type, but I managed. I changed it around a little bit, adding the "Monolouge" speech and Rocky Wolf coming into Robin's view from the shadows. Do any of you know who the other person was in the cave with Rocky? I do, but I'm not saying who. You'll just have to wait for chapter 14. Until then, 

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	13. The Deal

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, snarling still in Super Saiyan form and raising my power up more.

"Language my dear boy," the stranger said. "I'm merely here to help you."

"Well I don't need your help!" I growled, trying to scare this guy. "So go away."

I started to turn to leave when the stranger spoke again.

"Slade is dead, isn't he?"

I froze in my tracks.

"What did you just say?" I asked surprised and not entirely believing this person's question.

"Slade… is dead… isn't he?" the person repeated.

"Who told you that?"

"Most high classed villains know about it," the person said. "And he's your father."

"Do I know you?" I asked. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place my paw on it.

"Blood, Brother Blood."

Then it finally hit me.

A memory from two years ago came back to me.

_**MEMORY **_

'Mr. Slade. I have what you wanted.'

'Thank you Brother Blood,' said Slade.

'The Hallucinogenic Dust can only be triggered with this remote,' said Blood, giving Slade the controller. 'It's a _'gift'_ if you will. No charge.'

'Have you've met my son?' asked Slade.

I walked out and I stood next to my father. I looked at Brother Blood who looked back at me.

'Your… son?' Brother Blood asked.

'My adoptive son,' said Slade. 'I took him in when I witnessed his Mother's death.'

'I see,' said Blood. 'Well, I must be off. I have more important business else where.'

Blood left.

'I hope we meet again Brother Blood,' said I. 'Until then.'

Blood's eyes glowed red for a few seconds and he walked out of the lair.

_**END MEMORY**_

"You gave Dad the dust," I said.

"Yes," Blood said. "He told me that you hate Robin, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," I said.

"I'll help you with your problem if you help me with mine."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"You give me Cyborg, I give you Robin," he said. "Simple enough."

"Yes, but there's always a catch," I said. "What will happen if I fail?"

"I kill you of course," Blood said. "But you're a bright creature and… _powerful_… if I might add. I know you'll manage."

"If I do… _manage_… and you don't give me Robin, then I'll kill you and all of your HIVE students. So I'd win no matter what the outcome.

"I'll agree if you… _agree_," Brother Blood said, his eyes glowing red as he said it.

"Oh, I totally agree," I said. "But I'm agreeing on my own free will. Your mind control doesn't work on me, Brother Blood."

His eyes stopped glowing.

"You and Cyborg are the only ones who I can't control, apart from your deceased Father that is. How is it that you three can defy me?"

"I'm no ordinary wolf, Blood," I said. "My _life_ isn't ordinary. No, not at all."

"Do we have a deal then?" Brother Blood asked, putting his hand out in front of me.

I smirked.

"Deal," I said as we shook on it.

"I'll be back in a few days to give you your instructions. Good-bye, Rocky Wilson. Don't disappoint me."

Blood walked out of the cave.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said. "You may be smart Brother Blood… _but I'm smarter._

I laid down and I was drifting off to sleep.

_This time Robin… you are mine.

* * *

_

Me: I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put at the end. Since this chapter was titled "The Deal" I could only add the deal inside of it. Next two chapters correspond to "Titan's East Part 1 and 2." 

Until next time,

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	14. Titans East

Me: Hello again! Review day again. I have the same reviewers from before and a new review Alexnandru Van Gordon. Alex reviewed nicely and he said that he's never seen an OC like Rocky Wolf and I appreciate his support. Now, Chapter 15.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Once the security's down, you'll sneak in and-" 

"Won't be necessary," I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blood asked.

"I'll show you," I said.

I put my paw to my forehead and I vanished and reappearing behind Brother Blood.

"Teleportation," I said simply. "Allows me to go from one place to the next in a matter of seconds."

"Very impressive," Blood said. "Then you'll be able to get into East Tower without detection."

"How do you think I got into Titans Tower when I set the dust loose?" I said. "Took a while to master, but after the first five times you do it, it gets easier."

"Anything else you can do?"

"Power Readings," I said. "I can read power levels of humans. Robin, who is a normal human that learned Martial Arts, has a power of one hundred. Starfire, Tameranian alien who uses starbolts, has a power of one hundred and ten. Beast Boy, who can morph into any animal, has a power of one hundred and fifteen. Raven, half human half demon with psychic abilities, has a power of one hundred and twenty. And Cyborg, whose ninety percent robot and ten percent human with a Sonic Cannon, has a power level of one hundred and thirty-five. His is the highest because he's mostly android. You, on the other hand, have a power level of one hundred and five. When you put Cyborg's tech in you your power level will rise up to one hundred and forty-five. You'll defeat Cyborg with no problems; I can guarantee you that. Is that good enough for you?"

"Excellent if I do say so myself," Blood said. "Your Father would be proud. Now, make sure you're at East Tower by eight. Cyborg will be there at eight thirty. Good luck."

Blood left and I was ready for anything.

* * *

"He's late," I whispered. "And Titans East are complaining about fish tacos. Aqualad is anyways. Speedy's a complete pain in the-" 

"YO!"

"Cyborg!"

"Hey Sparky," Bee said. "We're having loads of fun."

_Fun my ass._

"Alright ya'll! Now that I'm here, let's get started."

They started fixing up the Tower. Then everything went totally wrong. A can of blue paint fell on top of Speedy's head. He was slipping and he had the bucket stuck on his head. He was holding a welder and sparks were flying everywhere.

_What a bunch of idiots._

"Look what you idiots made me do!" Speedy yelled at Más and Meños.

"Stop yelling at them!" Bee yelled at Speedy.

"They ruined my hair!"

_Who cares?_

"Come on ya'll!" Cyborg yelled. "It's your team that needs work, not your Tower. Let's do this again."

"This is going to take hours," I said. "I need to go somewhere for a while. I'll be back here in two hours."

I teleported out of the Tower and into Titan's Tower. I was in Cyborg's room, so I walked out into the main room. Luckily no one else was here, so I went to the large Windows and looking down upon the city. This city disgusted every fiber of my being and I couldn't wait for it to be destroyed. Then I heard a door open.

I hid behind the couch and Raven walked out of the two double doors. I stayed really quiet.

"I know you're in here," she said. "You're lucky the others are gone."

I stayed silent.

"Get out from behind the couch, Rocky."

I walked out of my hiding place.

"I don't plan on staying," I said. "I'm busy elsewhere."

"Why do you hate Robin so much?" she asked.

"He left me," I said. "Just like everyone else in my life. I feel nothing now. My heart is slowly turning a cold black and it keeps getting darker with every passing second."

"I see," she said.

She turned and she walked away.

_Stupid Bitch. Bothering me and asking me personal questions._

I teleported back to East Tower and they were putting on the finishing touches.

"Oops! I almost forgot," Cyborg said. He pushed a button on the remote in his hand. The lights and a disco ball turned on. "It's party time!"

They went in opposite directions and Mas and Meños ran up to Cyborg with a Game Station 2 in their hands. They went to go play a game.

"Ready for Phase 1. Send in the clones," I said.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

The robots came out and they surrounded the Titans.

"Titans! Go!" Cyborg yelled.

They started punching and kicking the robots, who were in cloaks.

"What are these guys?" Aqualad asked, since he hurt his foot on one.

"Only one way to find out," Bumble Bee said pulling off the cloak of one she knocked down. All of the cloaks came off of the other robots too.

"Oh boy," Speedy said.

"Now stick together!" Cyborg yelled. "Don't-!"

Everyone ran in opposite directions.

"-Scatter."

I teleported to find Speedy.

"You haven't even touched me," he said. An arm went through the wall and it grabbed Speedy's arm. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

I stepped from the shadows.

"Hey, Speedy," I said. "Your Headmaster would like to see you now."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You'll know soon enough. KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All the robots got in front of my attack and they were all destroyed. A small part of the energy hit Speedy in the chest and he fell unconscious. I teleported him to Brother Blood.

"One down, four to go," I said.

I teleported to Bumble Bee's area of the Tower and I did the same thing I had done to Speedy. I transported her back to Blood and I teleported to the twins.

"Más! Meños!" I yelled. "Why don't you come out to play!"

_Swssh! Swssh! Swssh! Swssh!_

_SMASH!_

"Way too easy," I said teleporting to Brother Blood.

"All I got now is Aqualad," I said.

"Already done," Brother Blood said.

"Then I guess Phase 1 is complete."

"Come," he said. "I must fight Cyborg now."

I teleported ourselves to where Cyborg was waiting.

"Oh Cyborg," Blood said.

"How did you make those second rate Tin Men?" Cyborg asked. "And what is Slade's son doing with you?"

"We made a deal," Brother Blood said. "In exchange for Robin. He helps me get you and I give him Robin."

"Well none of you are going to defeat me without a fight!" Cyborg yelled.

"On the contrary Cyborg," Blood said. "I'm going to get what I want."

Cyborg ran at Blood, but he dodged Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, punches, and kicks.

"MASENKO-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, aiming at Cyborg. He got hit in thechest and Cyborg flew through the air. Cyborg was losing to Brother Blood badly and he fell on his back when he hit the ground. Blood started clawing at his chest.

"What in this complex contraption makes you tick, Cyborg?" he asked angrily.

"A fifty-thousand-watt power cell!" Cyborg yelled as a whole bunch of electricity shot Brother Blood making him fly backwards towards the edge of the tower. I ran over to him and I helped him off the ground. Cyborg was crawling to the security panel and he placed his hand on the hand pad.

"Encryption keys randomized," the computer said. "Security system reset. Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

Hundreds of little red beams were all faced at Brother Blood and he put his arms up in defense. Laser beams shot him and he fell off the Tower. I teleported myself down to him and I grabbed onto Brother Blood. I teleported ourselves back to where the other Titans were held.

"Good thing I was there, huh? Or you'd be dead by now," I said. "You're welcome. I've got to go."

"I'll be seeing you again in five days," Blood said.

I teleported to Terra and Dad's grave and I looked to where I found his mask sinking into the lava.

_Soon I'll avenge your death. Robin will soon be mine.

* * *

_

Me: Part 1 complete! Only one action scene with Brother Blood, Rocky, and Cyborg. I know I should've done more action when Rocky gets the Titan's East members, but I want to make my chapters a teeny bit shorter. Not too much where no one wants to read them of course. Part 2 coming soon. REVIEW PEOPLE! 

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	15. Titans East 2

Me: This is part 2 of Titans East. Like I said in "Rocky's New Life Part 3" you'll find the whole Cyborg/Brother Blood saga here except for "Deception" and "Wavelength." I don't think those episodes are too important. Anyways, make sure to read my other stories too. I'll be working more on this story than my other ones thanks to RobinRocks who suggested it to me. Thanks RobinRocks and all my reviewers. Read, Review, and

ENJOY!

* * *

"It's been five days and Blood still hasn't showed up yet!" I said angrily out loud. "Damn it Brother Blood! Get your ass over here!" 

I heard someone behind me.

"Sorry I'm late," Blood said.

"It's about time you-!" I stopped when I saw Brother Blood. "What the fuck did you do to yourself?"

"I made a few… _minor_… adjustments," Blood said.

""Minor" my ass!" I yelled. "You practically put every part of Cyborg in your body!"

"I want to be exactly like Cyborg, remember," he said. "Now to more important matters. In a few hours we'll begin Phase 2. The Titans are under my control. They know not to harm you."

"They couldn't do anything to me no matter how hard they tried," I said. "Remember, if I help you into getting Cyborg, you give me Robin."

"I know the deal," Blood said. "I'll see you later."

He left and I teleported to East Tower.

Cyborg was arguing with Robin.

"And right now, I don't care if I ever see you again!"

Cyborg broke the connection and Aqualad spoke into his communicator.

"He's broken off with the Titans, Headmaster," Aqualad said.

"Excellent," Brother Blood said. "Make sure you do your job."

"Come on Aqualad," I said. "Cyborg will be out soon."

We walked away and I stayed away from their practice session.

It grew night and Cyborg made dinner.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just saying thanks for making me Boss," Cyborg said.

Cyborg got hit in the chest by an arrow and he toppled over onto the floor.

"Your welcome," Speedy said as he lowered his bow.

The Titans' eyes glowed red and they surrounded Cyborg.

"Sorry Sparky-"

"-But you're not exactly the Boss around here," Aqualad said.

"Brother Blood," Cyborg said. "He never left the Tower! He brainwashed all of you!"

"Soon the Headmaster will be teaching you," Aqualad said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Cyborg yelled firing his Sonic Cannon. The Titans avoided his attack.

"KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

My Kamehameha Wave hit Cyborg and he fell to the ground.

"Buenos noches, Senior Cyborg."

Cyborg took out his communicator and he tried contacting Robin. Speedy destroyed it with his arrow and I threw an energy ball at Cyborg, knocking him out.

"I'll take him to Brother Blood," I said. "You get to walk."

They did as I commanded and I teleported Cyborg to Brother Blood.

"Now that Cyborg is in my possession, you will get Robin as I promised," Blood said. "I do hope the Titans arrive. It'll be more easier for me in the long run."

"I'm glad to be doing business with you Brother Blood," I said.

The Titans arrived and Blood told them to wait in the next room. Blood connected Cyborg's wrists and ankles with metal bands and he was leaning against a slanted table.

I teleported to Titans Tower and I was in Cyborg's room.

"Thanks for the tip Blood," I said. "I'll replay Cyborg's message and transfer it to Robin's communicator."

I replayed Cyborg's distress signal and I modified it so that it was legible to hear. Then I sent it to Robin's communicator and I heard it beep.

"Titans! Cyborg needs help! Blood's in East Tower! Go!"

They headed for the garage and they flew towards Steel City in the T-ship.

_Robin, you are mine.

* * *

_

I was back at East Tower and I heard banging. Titans East. Were strapped by their wrists and ankles on slanted tables. Blood teleported in and he saw me. 

"So glad for you to join me," Blood said. "The Titans are trapped and when the time comes, I'll give you Robin. But for now, I have a messy job to take care of."

"Just hurry up Blood," I said. "I don't have all day."

"Indeed," Blood said.

"You screw this up and your life is as good as dead," I said.

I walked into the shadows and Blood turned to the Titans. Bumblebee started coming out of her trance and she closed her eyes tight.

"No," she mumbled. "This is… wrong."

"I'm sorry, what was that Deary?"

Bee opened her eyes and her eyes glowed red again.

"Nothing Headmaster," she said. "Please proceed."

"Or maybe you should quit while you're ahead."

_BOOM!_

"Titans! Go!" Cyborg yelled.

The Titans East were released and they got in front of the Titans. I came out of the shadows.

"Students, attack," Blood said.

They started to fight and Brother Blood and I were watching.

"No mercy! NO MERCY!" Blood shouted.

"Robin! Go!"

I saw Robin running to Aqualad, but I teleported above him and I tackled him to the ground.

"Not you again," Robin said taking out a Bird-a-Rang. "Why you're working for Blood is beyond me."

"We made a deal," I said. "I help him get Cyborg and he would give me you. If I broke my end of the deal, he'll kill me. But if he broke his end of the deal, I'd kill him. If he fails or succeeds in the deal, I'd win no matter what."

"Like I've said before, I have no intentions of hurting you," Robin said. He pulled out his Bo Staff and he twirled it in his hand. "You just don't know how to take a hint."

"We've been over this before," I said. "Nothing is going to change my mind about killing you!"

I turned into a Super Saiyan and I ran at Robin, who brought his Bo Staff down to my head. I let it hit me and the Staff was bent. Robin looked at it and back at my head. There was no blood anywhere on me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Never better," I said. "To bad for you, wondering how I feel, because Cyborg's just been taken by Brother Blood. Now's my time to bring you down."

I leapt at Robin and he threw a Bird-a-Rang at my chest, but I teleported behind him and I jumped on his back. I dug my claws into his back and he fell to the ground. He pushed me off and I landed on the floor. He and I stood up at the same time and he threw a smoke bomb at my paws. I could still see through the smoke and I ran into it. I jumped at Robin and he threw a Bird-a-Rang at me again. It cut through me and it stayed in my chest. Blood was dripping from the blade and I grabbed it with my teeth. I threw it back at Robin, and it went so fast that he didn't see it coming. The weapon grazed his stomach a little bit and his blood was soaking through his uniform.

"That blood should be in my mouth, not the floor," I said. "I will eat you alive after I torture you with your own weapons. You will not get away from me this time Robin and my Father will be proud that I killed you. By my power and strength, I will bring you down to your knees and you'll be begging me to stop. I will never stop until I have killed you. Only then will I be free."

"Free? Rocky, you've… always been free," Robin said clutching his stomach in pain. "You don't have to do this."

"I can and I will, for me and my Father's sake," I said walking up to him and I glared into his masked eyes. "I've chosen this life and there's no turning back. You will die a slow and painful death. I'll make sure of it. But for now-" I placed my paw on his stomach and I healed him. "-I have a job to do."

Robin was grabbed by one of the robots and it dragged him over to the other Titans, who were huddled in the middle.

"Stay together!" Robin yelled.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TIMES-TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

My ten times Kamehameha Wave was fired at the Titans and Raven put up a force field. The Kamehameha Wave broke through the barrier and it collided with the Titans and Titans East. Since Raven put the force field up, they weren't hurt terribly bad, but bad enough for it to weaken them.

Their bodies started glowing red and they're eyes were starting to open. They disappeared and the robots and I teleported to Brother Blood and a very beaten up Cyborg.

"Don't worry Cyborg," Blood said. "Once I've finished with them you won't be alone. But you should have taken up my first offer. And now for Rocky's payment now that he's here."

Robin disappeared and he reappeared next to me.

"Well you can take your offer and blow it out your-"

"Insolent child! Tell me Cyborg!" Blood shouted. "I've defeated you, I've combed through your blueprints, stripped you of your machinery, but still you resist me! What's inside of you that allows you to defy me!"

"I thought you of all people, Brother Blood, that you would have figured it out by now," I said. "Even I know why he defies you, along with my deceased Father and me. It's his spirit Blood, something that you don't have. You're as blind as a bat. My spirit is strong and my body and my soul. You lose."

Cyborg started glowing blue and he was being reassembled again. He punched Blood with fast speed and Blood went flying back. He stood up and Cyborg ran up to him. Brother Blood tried punching Cyborg with his left hand, but Cyborg grabbed it. Blood did the same with his right hand and Cyborg grabbed that one too. Cyborg broke Brother Blood's arms and Blood was falling to the ground. The Titans stopped glowing and they landed on the ground.

I walked up to Brother Blood and I looked down at him.

"I'm going to have to leave you," I said. "To me, you broke the deal. Don't think I won't come looking for you though. I couldn't get what I wanted and soon, you'll die by my paws and my powers." I turned to Robin and I smirked at him. "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting and then I will defeat you."

I ran to the edge of the Tower and I jumped off. I teleported to the cave that I was living in, and I looked at the stormy sky and lightning split into it. It was raining and I was getting soaked. I stared at the sky and I let the water fall on me.

_I'll make sure Blood dies, Father. He broke the deal and I'm still one step behind Robin. I have to blame someone since the dust didn't work. Who better to blame it on, then the one who gave you the dust in the first place? I will not fail you the next time when I fight him. Robin is as good as mine._

* * *

Me: Nice ending, huh? That's the end of the Cyborg/Brother Blood saga. This saga was dedicated to RobinRocks who asked me to put in the Cyborg and Brother Blood episodes. I hope you've enjoyed so far and next chapter will have "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. Also next chapter, Rocky pays a visit to Brother Blood in jail. And guess who's coming back? If you know what comes after Cyborg's season, then you'll know who comes back. Take care everyone and review. 

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	16. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. I also do not own DBZ attacks or Teen Titans. This will also count for the last chapters that don't have disclaimers.

Me: Like I promised, "Broken" will be in this story. First Rocky visits Brother Blood and then he goes to Terra and Slade's graves.

ENJOY!

* * *

I was at Steel City Jail and I was standing in Brother Blood's cell. I stayed in the dark and I made no sound. Brother Blood was as good as dead. I walked out and I walked behind Blood. I was starting to form a Big Bang Attack and I was aiming at Brother Blood. 

"Hey Blood, miss me?"

Blood turned around and he was looking at my paw that had blue energy on the inside.

"Rocky," he said not taking his eyes off my paw. "I hope you are well."

"Yeah, well enough to kill you," I said.

"Still mad at me, hmm?" Blood asked.

"I have to take my anger and pain out on someone, don't I?" I asked. "It's your fault the dust didn't work. The same dust you said was one hundred percent accurate. You lied to us Blood."

My Big Bang Attack was getting bigger and Brother Blood stepped away from me.

"You wouldn't kill me," Blood said. He backed up against the wall and I walked forward. "You don't have the guts."

"Let's test that theory, shall we," I said. "BIG BANG-ATTACK!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The Big Bang hit Brother Blood and most of his technology was destroyed. I walked to him and I checked his pulse. He was dead.

"There was a huge explosion!" one of the guards shouted. "It came from Brother Blood's cell!"

I teleported out of the cell and I reappeared at my first home. I walked into my room and it was completely destroyed. The only thing that wasn't ruined was a picture of my Father and me. He was laughing and I was smiling.

**_I wanted you to know,_**

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

Tears started falling down my face as I stared at the picture.

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, _**

**_Away._**

_**I keep your photograph**_

_**And I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**_

I picked up the picture in my mouth and I teleported to the cave. I placed the photograph on the ground and I stared at it, crying. I just couldn't help myself it was so painful. I looked at it for an hour and I stood up. I walked out to the night and I ran to the grave of my father. I stared at Terra's statue and anger was burning inside of me like a wild fire.

"I hate you," I said to her. "I hate Robin, I hate the world, and I hate myself for trusting you and Robin. Because of you and the Titans, I'll never see my Father again. He's gone and I wish I could bring him back. This is entirely your fault and I won't stop until all of you are dead. I hate everything in the world and I will bring this world down to its knees. I will have my revenge. Then, and only then, will I destroy the world and everything in its path. There's nothing anyone can do about it and I'll make sure the place you once called home is gone."

**_'Cause I'm broken_**

_**When I'm lonesome,**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away.**_

Visions popped up into my head about the good times my dad and me shared when he was with me. Teaching me how to fight, defend, and destroy. The day we took the picture was on my second Birthday and he was hugging me close.

_**You've gone away,**_

_**You don't feel me here **_

_**Anymore.**_

I heard a noise behind me and I turned around towards the noise.

"Whoever you are, get out!" I yelled. "Only I can be here! Go away before I kill you!"

"Don't shout at me," someone said. "I can't see my own son?"

The person came out of the darkness and I recognized him at once.

"Dad!" I yelled running to him.

He embraced me in a hug and I started crying.

"Its okay," Slade said. "I'm here."

_**The worst is over now**_

_**And we can breathe again,**_

_**I wanna hold you high **_

_**You steal my pain, **_

_**Away.**_

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**_

"I've missed you so much," I said. "I've failed you so many times since you died and I don't want to disappoint you."

"I've missed you too," Slade said. "I'm broken without you. You lost your strength while I was gone, I can feel it. Someone gave me a chance and I took his offer."

_**'Cause I'm broken**_

_**When I'm **_

_**Open,**_

_**And I don't feel like**_

_**I am strong enough.**_

'_**Cause I'm broken**_

_**When I'm **_

_**Lonesome,**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away.**_

"I've been broken so long," I cried. "I am weaker. I couldn't kill Robin and he's always one step ahead of me. When you died, my world turned upside down. I couldn't face this alone, I needed something to keep me going."

"You don't have to be lonely anymore," Slade said. "Nothing can take you away from me and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. There's no reason to be lonesome or open to pain. You need to stay strong and I'm here to help you."

"I love you so much!" I cried. "I don't want you to leave me again! Promise me that you won't leave me!"

"I won't, I promise."

'_**Cause I'm broken**_

_**When I'm**_

_**Open**_

_**And I don't feel like **_

_**I am strong enough.**_

'_**Cause I'm broken **_

_**When I'm **_

_**Lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away.**_

Slade wouldn't let go and I was crying onto his shoulder. I didn't care about anything at the moment. I was just so happy to be with my father again, I felt the world lifting off my shoulders. My mind wasn't so clouded by pain, being in Slade's strong arms, keeping me close and protecting me.

I wasn't lonely anymore.

'_**Cause I'm broken**_

_**When I'm**_

_**Lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

_**When you're gone away.**_

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here**_

_**Anymore.

* * *

**_

Me: I love this chapter so much. I think the song went well with the storyline. Don't you? Tell me what you thought. I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend, so don't get mad if I don't have it by tomorrow. I'll update one chapter for RNLP3 and RNLP5 soon too. Review if you will be so kind. 

Stay tuned 'til next time.

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	17. Rocky Meets Trigon

Me: Hello everyone! I said that I wouldn't have this short chapter up today, but I'm going to anyway since it's so short. Like the title says, Rocky meets Trigon and they talk about the plan. I guess there's nothing else to say, so, read, review, and,

ENJOY!

* * *

"What are his powers?" Trigon asked. 

We were in Trigon's lair and Slade, Trigon, and I were discussing the plan.

Trigon was a demon with antlered horns, red skin, weird symbols on his body that I couldn't read, and four fiery red eyes.

"I have many powerful powers Trigon," I said. "I can turn into a Super Saiyanthat increases my powers, strength, and agility. My main attacks are Masenkos, Big Bang Attacks, Energy Balls, and my two ultimate attacks known as the Kamehameha Wave and its level two Kamehameha Wave Times Ten."

"I will not allow my son to have these fire powers or the Mark of Scath (sp?) on his forehead," Slade said.

"Very well," Trigon said. "You will deliver the message to my daughter, Raven."

"Raven?" I asked. "You mean in the Teen Titans Raven?"

"Yes," Trigon said. I smirked as he continued. "And in giving my daughter her message, you'll return here for your next task. Once the prophecy's fulfilled, you'll each get something in return."

"I want my flesh and blood back," Slade said.

"And I want Robin," I added.

"It will be done once the prophecy's fulfilled," Trigon said. "Tomorrow is my daughter's Birthday. Deliver the message and return here."

"No problem," I said. "Just as long as we get what we won't in the end." We walked out of Trigon's lair and we went to the cave. "It's not much, but I call it home."

I stretched and I told my father everything that had happened while he was gone. I told him about the dust failing, Brother Blood's proposal, Blood breaking our deal, and me killing Brother Blood.

"You've been pretty busy," Slade said. "Soon Robin will be all yours."

"And I can't wait for that day to come."

* * *

Me: I know it was short, but next chapter will be longer and next chapter corresponds to Birthmark and I'll have it up by Saturday. I do not own Teen Titans or Dragon Ball Z. 

Have great weekend!

BYE!

Rocky Wolf


	18. Birthmark

Me: Well, we've come to Raven's season and this chapter is titled: Birthmark. Read it, review it, and

ENJOY IT!

* * *

"Why are we having Dr. Light do this again?" I asked. "He's almost as crappy at doing his job as Control Freak." 

"No one defeats Dr. Light!" Light shouted. "No one-"

"Remember me?" Raven asked looking scarier than normal.

Dr. Light looked scared and he turned to the Titans.

"I'd like to go to jail now, please," he said.

"Big baby," I said.

The police showed up, and they took Dr. Light away.

"All right! The butt-kicking's over and it's almost midnight!" Cyborg shouted. "Time for donuts! Yeah!"

Raven started walking back towards the Tower.

"I'll see you back at the Tower," Raven said.

"But, Raven…" Robin started before Starfire cut him off.

"You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough?" she asked. "It is like eating sweet tiny wheels."

Raven stopped and she looked at all of them.

"I just want to get home before tomorrow comes," Raven said.

She walked away and Beast Boy asked the question that the Titans were thinking.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

They walked after her and they went back to the Tower.

"I guess we'll watch them outside the Tower?" I asked.

"No," Slade said. "We'll go back to the cave and wait for Trigon's instructions."

"I don't entirely trust Trigon," I said as we started for the cave. "Demons are pretty tricky and he can find a way to backfire on us and then we won't get what we want."

"We'll just wait and see," Slade said.

I teleported ourselves to the cave and I laid down on the ground. I was getting really bored and I was too tired to do anything. Slade sat down on the ground and he was testing his firepowers. I watched him as he snapped his fingers, making his fingers catch fire. (Like a lighter.)

"Are you going to do that all night?" I asked.

He stopped snapping his fingers and he stared at me. I tore my gaze away from him and I tried falling asleep. After I had my eyes closed for a few minutes, I felt something hot hitting my back and my back burned. I turned my head towards dad and he had a fireball forming in his hands. He threw the ball of fire at me and I had to blast an energy ball at the ground to avoid it. Slade jumped up and he sent a wall of fire at me. Instead of throwing one of my attacks, I braced myself for the impact. The fire hit me, but I stood my ground. I waited for another fireball to strike, but it never came. I opened my eyes and Slade was staring at me.

"What?"

"You formed a barrier around you," he said. "I've never seen you do that before."

"You mean a force field?" I asked. "I didn't even realize that I'd done it."

"Sooner or later you'll have to teach me your attacks," dad said.

"Sure," I said.

I laid back down and I closed my eyes again. I fell asleep and Slade woke me up several hours later. I opened my eyes and it was dark outside. I stood up and I stretched my body.

"It's time," Slade said.

We teleported to where we were supposed to be and we were waiting for the Titans. I hid in the dark and Slade got onto one of the raised walkway platforms. There were pistons going up and down and they emitted smoke/steam into the air. After an hour of waiting the Titans finally showed up.

"So, who's the bad guy du jour?" Cyborg asked. "Gizmo? Mad Mod? Killer Moth?"

"The report simply stated there was an intruder," Starfire said.

"Well, whoever it is, we're gonna totally kick their-"

Beast Boy stopped short as he ran into Robin from behind. Robin was looking upwards to the catwalk and Robin looked horrified.

"No," Robin said.

Beast Boy looked up to where Robin and was looking and his eyes opened really wide; Slade's boot was on the elevated platform. His face was hidden by a shadow and his other foot was perched on the railing.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans?" Slade asked not turning in their direction as he spoke. "A month? A year? A millennium?" He turned his heads ever so slightly and it was cast into the light. "Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again."

"You…how did you survive?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"Terra took you down," Beast Boy growled. "Way down!"

"Slade," Robin said, his hands turning into fists. "I don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back." Slade had his whole head turned around and he was looking at Robin. "I'm still ready."

A red mark formed on Slade's head and it was in the shape of an "S".

"That's precious, Robin. But I didn't come back for you," Slade said. His hands had fire surrounding them and he threw fire at them.

As they dodged away from the fire, it went for Raven. She dodged out of the way and Robin threw a Bird-a-Rang at Slade's head. He stopped Robin's attack with his a Fireball. Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon as Slade aimed his fire attacks at Robin. He front-flipped off the platform and he landed in front of the Titans.

"Ever have one of those days where you just feel happy to be alive?" he asked.

He warmed up again and he tried shooting Beast Boy who flew by as a hummingbird. He landed next to Cyborg and he turned back into his human form.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yeah! Since when can Slade do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Not sure, but he won't be doing it for long," Robin said. "Titans! Go!"

Robin ran at Slade, but I jumped at him. Slade threw fire at the other Titans and I was fighting Robin. Robin threw a Bird-a-Rang, but I disintegrated it with an energy ball. I knocked Robin to the ground and I saw Cyborg breaking one of the pistons. He aimed it at Slade, but Slade turned a fiery red and the metal melted as Cyborg swung the piston at Slade.

"Whoa!" Cyborg said in surprise.

""Whoa"? That's it? No clever comment?" Slade asked."I was looking forward to that."

Robin stood up and he kicked me away, which was fine 'cause I decided to go after Beast Boy who was trying to reach Robin. Robin took out a Bird-a-Rang and he threw it at Slade. The blade struck dad's chest and it got stuck. But with fast speed, Slade took the bloody Bird-a-rang out and he threw it back at Robin. Robin hit it away with his Bo Staff and the weapon flew at me instead. I wasn't paying attention and as I brought Beast Boy down to the ground and I stood up straight, the weapon sliced through my muzzle and I was bleeding. I healed myself and I teleported behind Robin.

"You'll pay for that," I said. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

My energy ball hit Robin and he fell forward by the impact towards Slade. Robin fell to the ground in front of Slade's feet and Slade kicked Robin in the face. Robin flew backwards towards me and I stood over him.

"I told you you'd pay," I said. (A/N: I'm borrowing this sentence from author, RobinRocks, who used this sentence in "Asylum." Thanks for letting me use it RobinRocks.)

Robin kicked me away and Slade attacked Robin. Robin tried kicking Slade, but he grabbed Robin's foot and Slade pushed Robin to the ground. Robin stood up facing Slade.

"Take my word for it, Robin," Slade said as fireballs were lit into his hands. "You shouldn't play with fire." He threw the fireballs at Robin, but they missed as Robin dodged out of the way. Starfire threw Starbolts at Slade, but the fire deflected them. He threw fire at Starfire and Beast Boy pushed her out of the way. They all huddled around each other ready to stop whatever Slade threw at them. "It really has been nice seeing all of you again," Slade said.

Raven was on one of the catwalks and she looked distressed. Slade vanished and they couldn't see him anywhere.

"I just want this day to end!" I heard Raven say.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. Slade materialized in front of Raven and he spoke to her.

"I think we both know this day is far from over," he said. "Hello, birthday girl. Ready for your present?"

They all scattered to reach Raven as Slade sent fire in her direction. She fell off the catwalk and Cyborg caught her. Slade jumped down towards Raven and Cyborg, but Robin kicked Slade in the stomach and Slade landed on his feet a few feet away from them. Slade and I were fighting Robin and he was losing badly. Slade kicked Robin away and he walked towards Raven and I blasted the others away.

"I have a message for you," he said as he rose into the air. "It has begun."

He put his arms out and electricity flowed through his hands. The pistons, gears, catwalks, and railings were starting to fall apart. I saw Robin being chased by one of the pistons and I fired a Kamehameha Wave in front of Robin and there was stuff in his way.

"_STOP!_" Raven yelled. Weird energy came from Raven and it started to freeze the stuff that it hit. The energy touched Cybrog and Beast Boy and it also touched Starfire. It touched Slade and he stopped too. The energy hit me and Robin and he froze as I stared at him. Somehow, I didn't stop like everyone else did. I looked at Raven who was on her knees looking around her. I walked towards her and she looked scared. "How did I-?"

Raven and I turned to look at Slade. He unfroze and he looked at Raven. He started walking down to her in midair.

"You might be able to stop time, birthday girl-but you can't stop us," he said.

I walked along side Slade and Slade and I stopped a few feet away from Raven. "You can't stop any of it, really," he paused before he continued. "I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth, I was very impressed," he said. "All this time, I had no idea. The power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" He moved some of the rubble as we came closer. "But honestly, did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins. You've known this all your life. It _is_ going to happen. And no matter what you wish-no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm-there is nothing you can do… to stop it."

Raven hit us with her soul self and we went flying backwards. Raven then teleported to Robin and she touched him, and he unfroze. Raven teleported Robin out of the machine room as dad and I got up. We walked out and we found them talking.

"Raven? What's going on?" Robin asked. "Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?"

"I…I'm not sure," she said. "I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish."

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"It's my birthday," she said quietly.

They were cut off as part of one of the buildings came off and the chunk of brick flew at them. Slade and I stepped out of the shadows and we faced Robin and Raven.

"Raven, run!" Robin yelled.

Raven ran away and Robin started fighting Slade and me. As Robin jumped at him, I sent a Masenko at him. My attack hit Robin and he fell to the ground. Then he stood up and he sent several kicks to Slade's head as we advanced on him. Slade's head got bent into an odd angle and he pulled his head back forward. Robin and I heard his vertebrae cracking as it went back into proper alignment.

Then he sent fire down to the ground at Robin. Then Slade formed another bigger fireball on the ground and he sent it Robin's way. Robin managed to get out of the way in time, but I turned Super Saiyan and I kicked Robin back towards the fire. Robin went through the fire, but he didn't get burned 'cause he went through the fire really fast. Slade and I teleported away from Robin and we walked up to Raven. She tried hitting us with her magic, but Slade stopped it with his fire.

"I have a message for you-and I _will_ deliver it, whether you like it or not," Slade said. He grabbed onto her upper-arms and he held onto her tight. "Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world-never to rise again." He let Raven go and she fell to the ground. "Time won't wait forever. You can't run away from who you are."

"I can try!" she yelled. She sent her dark energy at him, but I teleported ourselves out of sight.

She and Robin walked towards the church near us and they went inside.

We walked up to the doors and we listened to Robin and Raven talking.

"Robin, I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Any of you," Raven said. "But you're in, and you need to know. I need to tell you. When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth-something is supposed to happen. Something very bad. That's why I-I didn't want to celebrate. But just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday."

"The symbol…on his forehead…what does it mean?" Robin asked in pain.

Raven couldn't answer as I broke the doors off their hinges with my Kamehameha Wave. Slade and I walked in and he sent fire at Robin. The fire hit Robin and he fell over the pews.

"It's just you and us now, kid," Slade said.

She ran out the back door and we followed her. Slade blasted the door down with his fire and we stepped outside. She tried to run, but I blasted a building, making it fall down in her path.

"You're making this much more difficult than this needs to be," I said as we advanced on her. "The message must be delivered."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled throwing her powers at us.

She flew away and Slade flew into the air after her. I couldn't fly so I ran underneath them. We followed her and Slade was throwing fire at her and Raven was trying to put up a barrier in front off her leaving her bottom part of her body open. I fired a small Masenko at her stomach and she fell towards the roof of one of the buildings. I teleported under her and I caught her on my back so that she didn't fall. Slade flew down to us and I set her down onto the roof. Raven stirred slightly and Slade helped her up. She opened her eyes and symbols formed on her body. Raven clutched her stomach and she tried backing away. Slade grabbed onto her from behind and we came to a different place that was destroyed.

"No!" Raven said in shock as she looked around her.

Her hair had grown longer and her clothes were tattered. Slade and I walked up behind her as she got to her feet.

"Yes," he said. "Look at it. Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create."

A towering figure stood up and it was Trigon.

"No!" she cried clutching her head. "I won't do this! This is just a vision. This isn't real!"

Slade grasped her upper arms and he leaned his head above her shoulder.

"This is the future. Your future," he said. "It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it.

"This will come to pass," I said standing next to them. "We'll make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven."

"It's written all over your face," Slade added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed.

The real world came back as her vision ended and we were still on the same roof that we had been standing on. Everything unfroze and people walked around like nothing had happened to them. The full moon was out and Raven fell wearily backwards into Slade's arms. There was a slight breeze and Raven's hair swayed in the breeze. Slade let her go and she started falling over the edge.

"We'll be in touch," Slade said. "Oh…and… Happy Birthday."

As she fell to the ground. Robin caught her and he held her in a tight hug. He looked up at Slade and me as we were staring down at the two. We started walking away, still on the roof. I teleported as Slade vanished in flames. We were back at Trigon's Hell Hole and we stood in front of his four red eyes.

"The first task is complete Master," Slade said bowing. "The message has been sent. She knows what she must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

"And the world of mortals shall be mine," Trigon's voice said.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!"

* * *

Me: Sorry it took so long, but I had to almost start from scratch. I hope you liked this chapter and review please. I decided to finish the Raven season sooner than I was planning on going to, because I want to have a Christmas/Winter scene chapter for this story. There will also be one for "RNLP3" too for a little Christmas spirit. I do hope you have a Merry Christmas. 

ROCKY WOLF


	19. Prophecy

Me: I told you I'd update again soon. This is titled "Prophecy."

ENJOY!

* * *

"Destroy everything around the library," Trigon said. "Destroy everything but the library." 

"Yes Master," Slade said.

I teleported us to the demolition site and we started destroying the buildings. The Titans showed up twenty minutes later. Dad and I knew they were there, but we paid no attention to them.

"I do love my job," Slade said as they came closer.

"Vandalism?" Robin asked. "I'd say you hit an all-new low, Slade."

"The Teen Titans," he said turning around to face them. I kept blasting buildings out of the way. "Nice of you to drop by-but as you can see, we're right in the middle of something. We'll deal with you in a few minutes."

Slade turned back around and he was throwing great amounts of fire, but Robin stopped him.

"No," he said. "We'll deal with you now."

"You can't always have what you want, Robin," Slade said.

Slade sent a fissure of fire on the ground towards them and they scattered so that the flames wouldn't hit them. Slade leapt from building to building, sending fire everywhere he went and I followed his lead.

"Titans!" Robin yelled. "Split up and take them down!"

As I ran, I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg chasing me and Slade.

"Doesn't Slade know this whole block is already slated for demolition?" Cyborg said as they stopped chasing us.

"Since when did Slade need an excuse to wreck stuff?" Beast Boy asked.

I turned around and I fired my Kameha Wave at Beast Boy and Cyborg as they ran at us.

"Fire in the hole!" Cyborg yelled. I started running after Slade again and we were out of sight. "Yeah, you better run!"

I caught up with Slade and we left to the library. We went to where the gem was supposed to be and we waited for the other Titans to show up.

"I'll give you the honors of killing Robin," Slade said. "And I'll take care of the others."

"If they show up," I said. "But Robin's smart enough to look for the gem here. _If _he doesn't show, I'll be patient and wait."

Twenty minutes of waiting later, the Titans came through the door and the doorway shut itself. Starfire turned to the wall and she tried pushing at it.

"It appears we cannot get out," Starfire said.

"Yeah, but at least those things didn't follow us in," Cyborg said relieved.

I saw Beast Boy looking around the room that we were standing in. Slade was on one of the hands' fingers and I was hidden in the shadows, waiting.

"Um, guys? You kinda need to see this," Beast Boy said.

Everyone looked at the room and they stared at the statues.

"I'm getting a serious déjà vu vibe here," Cyborg said.

"Not only that, but something about this place seems really familiar," Beast Boy said.

"Yes," Starfire said. "It looks like…Raven."

"That hand in the middle of the room has a light shining down on it," Robin said looking at the hand. "That's probably where the gem is."

They flew up to the hand with the help of Starfire and Beast Boy.

"The gem! It's gone!" Robin shouted.

I came out of the dark and the Titans all looked up at the hands' fingers and they saw Slade.

"You must be disappointed," Slade said.

He jumped down in front of them and I turned into a Super Saiyan. I teleported up to them and I was raising my power.

"Where's the gem?" Robin asked us angrily.

"Not here," Slade said plainly. "But…much closer to you than you think."

"Who is Scath?" Robin asked. "Tell me who you're working for!"

"Mmm…We'd love to introduce you, but unfortunately you won't be around that long," Slade said shrugging off the gesture of introducing Scath to them.

He threw fire at them and they dodged out of the way. They fired their own attacks at Slade and me, but we were able to stop every one of them with our attacks.

"Now, Titans, you're just delaying the inevitable," I said advancing on Robin only.

"We're not leaving without that gem!" Robin shouted.

"You don't understand," Slade said. "You're not leaving at all."

He threw a wall of fire at them and I attacked Robin. Robin yelled a battle cry and I fired a Masenko at him. I pushed down onto the ground and I concentrated my energy into my paws. A large chunk of the ground came off and it floated in the air.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The boulder flew at Robin, but Starfire rescued him. I threw an energy ball at Starfire and she got hit, dropping Robin in the process. Robin fell to the ground and I jumped on him. Robin pulled out his Bo staff just in time, stopping me from biting him. I scratched his face with my claws and he pushed me off of him with his Bo Staff. I stood up and I attacked Robin again. He swung his Bo Staff at me and I parried off every blow.

"Where… is… the gem!" Robin asked me angrily.

"I'm not telling you!" I shouted breaking Robin's staff in half.

He threw the broken staff away and he kicked at my head. I dodged every one of his kicks and he was getting tired. I, however, was just getting started and I jumped at Robin, who kicked me as I attacked. I flew backwards and I heard a boulder falling. Robin and I stopped and we turned around to see a large rock on the ground. I looked around, but I couldn't see my Father anywhere. Then the rock blew up into a lot of pieces and Slade stepped out of the dust that spread.

"You know, I actually like working for someone else," Slade said warming up his hands. "It lets me be a little more hands-on."

Slade blasted everyone but Robin and me away and he walked towards Robin and me. I waited for my father to get to me and we advanced on Robin. Slade formed fire in his hands and I started a Big Bang Attack in my paws. Robin got in his fighting stance as he prepared himself for battle. We fired our attacks at Robin, but he back-flipped away from the fire and my Big Bang Attack. I teleported behind Robin and I attacked him from behind. I bit the back of his neck and he fell to the ground. I jumped off of him and I stood beside him. Slade came forward with fire in his hands.

"Struggling only makes it worse Robin-and how we hate to see you suffer," he said with a mocking tone. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Wanna bet?" Raven said as she hit Slade and me with her powers. Slade and I hit the wall and Robin stood up."I told you to leave them out of this!"

"How sweet," Slade said as we recovered from the hit. "You've come back to save your friends. But you're only delaying their pain…and yours."

We just stood there, not doing anything, looking at Raven who was really pissed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Raven asked. "Aren't you going to attack? Reduce me to ashes? Or did your master forbid you from hurting me? Did he order you to keep his gem safe?"

The Titans stared at Raven and Cyborg spoke.

"So Raven has the gem?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Robin said. "Raven _is_ the gem."

"We'll be sure to give him your regards," Slade said, as he started to sink downwards into the ground.

"I'm not finished yet!" Raven yelled. Slade came back out of the ground as he was engulfed in blackness "This time, _I_ have a message for _you_. You tell him that he'll have to destroy me before I help him!"

Raven kept throwing Slade into the walls, the ground, the statues, and anywhere else she sent him. I just stared at her and Slade and Slade was getting a pretty bad beating.

"You can tell him yourself," Slade said as he fell to the ground. "The hour is near."

Raven threw large amounts of rock down upon Slade and Raven's soul self crashed into it. There was a huge explosion and we all looked to see Slade standing with his neck at an odd angle, worse than what Robin did to him. He cracked his neck back into place, but it took longer to put back straight. He was right up against the wall as Raven advanced on him.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Raven said angrily at Slade.

I teleported over to him and I stood in Raven's way, growling.

"You might not fear us-but look who's afraid of you," he said. Raven looked around at the Titan's worried faces as Slade disappeared through the wall and I teleported out.

We were back at Trigon's lair and we told him that Raven had accepted her fate.

"You serve me well Slade," Trigon said. "You two keep pleasing me and you'll get your reward."

"Oh, we intend to," I said.

* * *

Me: I know its short, but next chapter will hopefully be longer. Review and I'll update again soon. 

ROCKY WOLF


	20. The End

Me: Here's your update folks! This is part 1 of 3 of "The End." Please read it and review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.

ENJOY!

* * *

"The time has come," Trigon said. "The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Tonight at dusk, when the planets align, the portal will be opened." We were standing in Trigon's lair, awaiting his commands. Today was the end of the world. "Finally, I shall be free from this fiery prison and the Earth shall be mine." 

"We'll make sure that Raven realizes her destiny," Slade said. "And for bringing you your precious gem, we expect you to keep your part of the bargain and return what is precious to us."

"You bring me the gem and you shall get what you deserve," Trigon said.

"Deal."

"Soon Robin, you are mine. And this time, I won't let you go."

* * *

"The hour is approaching," Slade said after Trigon showed up. "The army is ready." 

"You had best perform," Trigon said.

"We'll do our job," I said. "You better have our payment when we get back."

Slade turned around and he raised both of his hands.

"Rise!" he commanded.

Fire demons rose out of the ground and Slade and I walked to the front of the army of demons.

"Bring me the portal!"

"Warriors! March!"

Slade and I led the demons and we were going to Titans Tower. As we got there, the demons went back into the ground and we waited five minutes before the Titans came out of the Tower. Robin came to the front and we waited patiently for Robin to talk.

"Slade," Robin said. "We're ready for you!"

"Give us the girl," Slade said.

"No way!" Cyborg yelled.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter," Slade said. "We're taking her."

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Beast Boy asked.

The demons came out of the ground and they surrounded the Titans and us. Beast Boy dropped his mouth open and he stared wide-eyed at the demons.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Cyborg asked.

"Titans," Robin said. "Get ready."

"Attack!" Slade commanded the fire demons.

The fire demons flew at the Titans and the Titans started fighting the demons. Robin ran at Slade and me and he brought his Bo Staff at Slade's head. I caught the Bo Staff and it cam out of Robin's hands. Dad threw fire at Robin and I watched the battle that was taking place with the other Titans. Beast Boy destroyed a few as a rhino and Starfire was throwing Starbolts at the demons that attacked her. Cyborg was standing in front of the Tower and Beast Boy and Starfire stood behind him. Robin ran to his Staff and he picked it up and he stood behind the others.

"No one's getting in here!" Cyborg yelled.

Long wires came out of the Tower and Cyborg turned into a powerful two-armed Sonic Cannon.

Cyborg's attack was fired at us. As the blast came at Slade and me, I smirked and I formed a force field around dad and me. Dirt went flying everywhere and as the dust cleared, we saw the Titans staring at us in awe. My force field was black and it went away. More demons came out of the ground behind us and we were waiting for the Titans to make the first move.

"Titans! Give 'em everything you've got!"

They all ran in different directions and they started fighting again. Once again Robin came to Slade and me, but Robin was losing… badly. I turned Super Saiyan and Robin kept throwing Bird-a-rangs at us. I caught one in my mouth and I threw it back at Robin. I teleported behind him and I shot him with an energy ball. Robin flew forward and his own Bird-a-rang hit him. He fell in front of Slade's feet and his arm was bleeding. The Bird-a-rang was embedded into his arm and he pulled it out, a moan escaping from his mouth from the pain. I walked up next to Robin and I placed a paw on his injury, sinking my claws into his wound to make his arm bleed even more.

"Do you really want to spend your last day on Earth fighting, Robin?" I asked.

"This is not my last day," Robin said.

"Oh, but it is Robin," Slade said descending to Robin's level. Slade pulled Robin's head back by his spiky hair and Robin groaned in pain. I stepped away from the two and dad was lecturing Robin. "The end of the world is today and there's nothing you can do about it. And once the world has ended, you'll wish it ended a lot sooner, before you knew my name."

Slade hauled Robin to his feet and he punched him in the stomach. Robin was brought to his knees and I walked in front of him.

"Your body, mind, soul, and life is in my paws now Robin," I said. "Any mistakes and it'll cost you your whole life. _I win_."

"_STOP!"_

We all turned to the voice and it belonged to Raven. Robin stood up, clutching his arm and Raven stood in front of us.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"I will go with you," Raven said to Slade.

Robin stood in front of Slade, but dad wouldn't do anything.

"We won't let them take you!" Robin said.

"You need to get back in the safety room! Please!" Starfire said.

"I can't hide from my destiny any longer," Raven said.

"No!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven shot her energy at them and she laid them carefully on the ground and she walked closer to us.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

"The chamber has been prepared for you," Slade said. "Everything is ready for Trigon's ascent. 

"You two are fools," Raven said. "Whatever he promised, he won't deliver."

"Dear child, you don't know what you're talking about," Slade said as we kept walking.

"You think I don't know my own father?" Raven asked.

"You are merely the portal," I said. "An insignificant pawn in Trigon's game."

"Then I guess we have that in common," Raven said. "And once he gets what he wants, you'll be insignificant too."

Slade and I stopped and Slade warmed up his hands.

"Shut your mouth!" Slade shouted.

The fire demons grabbed dad around the neck and they kept his arms in place. I stood off to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Dad?"

"Get off me!" he shouted. "Do as I command!"

Dad was lowered to the ground, but the demons still held on tight. Raven was standing in front of Slade and he looked up at her.

"Come to think of it, Slade," she said with her eyes closed. "You're already insignificant. Even your own army won't listen to you."

Dad kept struggling and I hesitated.

"You're not lying, are you?" I asked.

Raven looked at me and she turned away after a few seconds.

"Leave them," she said.

The army let go and they walked after Raven. I walked up to dad as he stood and he stared after Raven and the demons. He turned away and he walked in the direction of Trigon's lair. I followed behind him and we arrived twenty minutes later. We stood in front of the wall where the Mark of Scath stood and we saw the four eyes of Trigon.

"The portal approaches. The hour is near," Slade said. "It's time for our payment."

"Payment? For what?" Trigon asked. "The gem returns of her own free will. You did not deliver her… I did."

"We had a deal," I said angrily. "We did out part, now finish the deal by giving us Robin and Dad's flesh and blood."

Trigon laughed and that ticked dad and me off farther. Dad fired fireballs and I threw energy balls at Trigon's eyes. They hit the rock face, not doing any damage to our target.

"I granted you these powers," Trigon said to Slade. "And I can take them away!"

Dad was completely engulfed by flames and the "S" on his forehead disappeared. I ran up to him and as I touched him, we were teleported somewhere else. We hit the ground, hard, and I stood up and I looked around. We were back to where all of this began. I looked down at my father and he tried standing up. I helped him up and he looked around.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "The world will be ending soon and we're stuck here. What do you suppose we do?"

"The Titans will still be alive," Slade said. "Raven gave them that much. We're going to need their… _help_."

"No way," I said. "I'm not going to ask the Titans for help! You can't make me!"

"What other choice do we have then, hm?" Slade asked. "I want Robin just as much as you do, and the only way for that to happen is to bring the world back! I am your Father and you're going to listen to me! Do I make myself clear?"

"Not really," I said smugly turning away from my father and walking away from him. "Go ahead and help them. See if I care. I never get to do things my way. Its always your rules, your choice. And I don't want to be a part of it. I don't give a fuck anymore."

I walked closer to the doorway, but I stopped short as Slade tackled me to the ground. We were hidden behind some rubble and I pushed dad off of me. I was about to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing, but I saw my answer as Raven came through the doorway. She started walking to the hand and the Titans showed up a bit after. They were trying to stop her from getting to the hand, but she put a force field in front of them so that they couldn't go any farther. She stood on the hand's palm and she spoke the prophecy. There was a great flash of light and Trigon came out of the rings that formed around Raven. The titans were nowhere in sight and I covered Slade with my body.

"The Earth is mine!"

Slade and I were flown back by the force and we landed somewhere else... right in front of Titans Tower. The Earth was engulfed in red and there was lava everywhere. The whole city was destroyed and there was no breeze or any other signs of life. I looked around and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll help," I said. "I don't want the world to be like this. I want to rule it, not blow it up."

"We'll meet the Titans at the library," Slade said. "The whole place will be destroyed, but that's where the Titans will end up if they don't defeat Trigon."

I teleported ourselves to the destroyed library, where we would wait for the Titans.

_Robin will be mine in due time. I'll just have to grin and bear it 'til the Earth is back. Soon Robin, soon, you'll be mine for the taking.

* * *

_

Me: That took forever to type. Sheesh! Rocky's still determined to get Robin, but will it work? We'll know sooner or later. Catch ya then. 

ROCKY WOLF


	21. The End 2

And so, we waited, and waited, and waited, and waited some more. The Titans were taking too long to get their sorry asses back here. I was getting more irritated for each minute that went by. Ten minutes turned into an hour, and that hour turned into two hours. I had fallen asleep for ten minutes when I was nudged by Slade's hand, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and I saw the Titans on the ground. Cyborg was the first to get up.

"Guess that wasn't angry enough" Cyborg said.

Then Beast Boy and the others stood up.

"Of all the places to crash and burn…why'd it have to be here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Please, I wish to leave," Starfire said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"And go where?" Cyborg asked. "The whole world is toast. And the only person who'd know what to do is…we could really use her help right now."

"I know what we saw…but I still can't believe it," Robin said. "It just doesn't feel like Raven's really gone."

That was our cue to walk out of our hiding place.

"That's because she isn't," Slade said.

"Slade," Robin said.

We walked closer and the idiotic Titans attacked us. I put a force field around me, but Slade went flying into the wall behind him. Dad and I weren't fighting back and Robin took out a Bird-a-rang. Dad stood up and he was breathing hard.

"What's the matter, Slade?" Robin asked. "Giving up already?"

My force field went away and I walked closer to them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Robin, but I'm not here to fight," Slade said. "I'm here to help."

"We don't need your help!" Beast Boy shouted getting into Slade's face angrily.

"Yes. You seem to have everything under control," Slade said dusting his shoulder off lazily. "Raven can still be saved."

Starfire rammed Slade into the wall and she had a Starbolt in her hand.

"You will not dishonor our friend with your trickery!" Starfire yelled in his face.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying!" Cyborg yelled readying his Sonic Cannon.

"Think of me what you will," Slade said. "But what Trigon did, even I wouldn't wish on this world."

"It's a little late for "I'm sorry"!" Cyborg said angrily.

"You mistake my generosity for regret, Cyborg," Slade said. "I only offer my assistance because it suits _me_."

Starfire put Slade down and Robin folded his arms across his chest.

"But we saw Raven become the portal," Starfire said. "She was destroyed!"

"Raven has fulfilled the prophecy of her birth," Slade said walking past them. "That part of her existence is complete. But another part still remains…for the moment."

"Why are you telling us this?" Robin asked. "What's in it for you?"

Slade turned back, facing Robin.

"My reasons are my own," Slade said. "Do you want your friend back or not?"

"Just tell us where she is, and we'll take it from there," Cyborg said.

"There will be no "we." This is a journey only one of you may take," Slade said.

"No deal!" Beast Boy yelled. "She's our friend. All of us are going!"

"Then your friend is doomed to oblivion," Slade said. "You fail to realize, Trigon is all-seeing. His mind can be at any place, at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied."

Slade turned around looking away from them and I stood beside him, glaring at the Titans.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Cyborg asked him angrily. "We already tried fighting him; look where it got us!"

Slade turned back around staring at Cyborg.

"It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy?" Slade asked. He walked back towards the Titans. "I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live-only endure."

The Titans stood in silence until Robin piped up.

"I'll go with you," Robin said.

"Robin, no," Starfire pleaded.

"If there's even the slightest chance to save Raven, what choice do we have?" Robin asked.

"The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power," Slade said. Slade took out a ring and he held it out in his palm in front of Starfire. "With this, you might be able to survive. It's a ring of Azar-forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that it works."

Starfire took the ring and she put it on.

"I know you can do it," Robin said to Starfire.

"It may get ugly-but don't worry," Cyborg said. "We'll keep him busy."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said wrapping his arms around Cyborg's shoulders. He put his finger in his mouth and he had saliva on it. (I know, gross) "Just wait 'til Trigon gets slapped with my patented Wet Willie Maneuver!"

"He won't know what hit him," Robin said smiling.

"Your good-byes are really quite touching-but we have work to do," Slade said walking back the way he came. Robin turned to the others and he hugged Starfire. The moment was ruined when Slade shouted back to them. "Robin!"

"I'll bring her back," Robin said.

Before I walked after Slade and Robin, I turned to the Titans.

"And if you ever touch my Father again," I said, "I'll kill you."

I walked after Slade and Robin and we were walking down a path. Slade and I stopped Robin as we got towards a lake of lava and a boat was sitting in it.

"Before we continue, a warning," Slade said. "If we succeed, I can't guarantee you'll like what you find."

"I'll take my chances," Robin said.

We got into the boat and Slade took the oar/staff thingy into his hands and we started moving. Robin stayed behind Slade and me. Robin broke the silence that had been going on for ten minutes.

"So why did you do it?" Robin asked. "For money? Status? Those dark powers?"

"Not everything is so cut and dry, Robin," Slade said turning towards him. We came to the end of the lake and we hopped out onto the ground.

"Selling out our world for your own personal gain seems pretty cut and dry to me," Robin said.

"With or without us, there was no stopping this," Slade said.

"But you two played a part," Robin argued back as we walked down the new path that we had taken. "And just like everything else you've ever done, it's made people suffer."

Slade stopped as we came to a cavern.

"It's what we do best," Slade said.

"We've got company," I said. Fire demons spouted out of the lava that was inside the cavern and Slade and Robin pulled out there staffs. They stood back to back and I was in front of Slade.

"Only a minor setback. Nothing three old friends can't handle."

"I'm not your friend," Robin said.

We attacked the fire demons and Robin and Slade were doing a pretty good job of keeping up with each other. I let my guard down while blasting the demons and a fire demon picked me up and he threw me. I was flying towards a rock face and I grabbed onto the rock digging my sharp claws into the solid mass and turning Super Saiyan. My back paws couldn't hold on and I was over the lava. I looked down at the battle and Robin looked up at me.

"Rocky!" Robin yelled.

Slade stopped fighting and he looked up at me too.

"I'll be fine you moron!" I shouted holding on tight. "Keep fighting!"

Robin and Slade attacked the fire demons again and I was slipping. As a fire demon came at Robin and Slade, Slade moved out of the way and Robin was attacked by the fire demon. Robin swung his staff around and he destroyed the demon.

"I thought we had a deal!" Robin shouted at Slade angrily.

"Old habits die hard," Slade said.

There were no more demons and Robin looked back at me as I fell.

"Rocky!" Robin yelled, as I got closer to the lava. I fell into the lava and I tried swimming back to the top. I could still hear Robin and Slade from above. "NO! We have to help him! He's your son for God's sake! Let go of me!"

"There's nothing you can do Robin!" Slade shouted. I could tell that Slade was trying to keep Robin back away from the lava. "No one can survive it, not even my own son!"

I kept using my healing powers so I didn't burn, but I had to get to the top quick before I lost too much energy.

"No!" Robin shouted.

His voice sounded muffled as though he had his hands over his face or something was covering his head. I was getting closer and I knew that I was going to make it. I broke the surface of the lava and I got onto the rock platform that was in the lava. I pulled myself out of the lava and I saw Robin and Slade. Robin had his head on Slade's chest and I could see tears coming out of my father's eye.

"You'd think I'd let myself die?" I asked.

Robin took his head off of Slade's chest and he turned towards me. He ran up to me and he tried helping me up.

"You're alive!" Robin shouted hugging me. "I thought you died! How are you still here?"

"Let go of me," I said trying to push Robin away.

Robin got off of me and I shook myself clean of lava.

"We have a task to complete," Slade said walking over to us.

"Get away from me," I said to Robin who looked at me with confusion. "This doesn't change anything. I didn't even want your help."

"Come on," Slade said walking. "We have to-"

A fire demon came out of the lava and it attacked Slade's head. His mask flew off and he turned to the demon, killing it. He paused before turning around towards us.

I hadn't seen my father's face since he came back to life and when I saw it, it came to a shock to me. Slade had no skin on his face and he had no right eye pocket where the eye would be. His whole face was actually his skull. He walked over to his mask and he placed it back on.

"I'd rather you hadn't seen that," he said. "It's really only a temporary condition."

"What _are_ you?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say I'm currently incomplete," Slade said. "Come. Time is running out. We must keep moving."

I walked along side my father and we started walking again, but Robin stopped us.

"I don't think so," he said. "Unless I get some answers-you're on your own."

We glared at Robin briefly before Slade told Robin what had happened.

"It seems my luck with apprentices is most unfortunate. Terra's betrayal should have been my demise. But I got lucky," Slade said. "Someone was looking out for me that day. It was a simple arrangement, actually. Do a few chores, and I get back my flesh and blood. And I must admit-the fringe benefits were most enjoyable. A pity things didn't work out as planned. The moral of this story? Never make a deal with an inter-dimensional demon without a little protection."

"You didn't bring me down here just to save Raven," Robin said. "I'm also here to help save you."

"A deal's a deal," Slade said.

We walked on some more and we came to a narrow walkway and there was lose gravel everywhere. As Slade stepped too close to the edge, the ground crumbled and he fell down the side. I looked down at Slade and I slid down the side after him and he fell onto the ground. He stood up and he turned towards us.

"You must be overjoyed to see me like this," Slade said. "Desperate. Weak. Vulnerable."

"I'm here to save Raven, not pity you," Robin said. We had come up to two paths and Robin looked in both directions."Which way?"

"I'm afraid this is where we part company. You'll find your friend along that path," Slade said pointing towards the right.

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"What I seek is in a somewhat hotter place," Slade said.

Slade and I started walking along our path, but Robin stopped us.

"That's it?" Robin asked. "No double-cross? No cryptic threat?"

Slade and I stopped and we turned to Robin.

"We kept our word," Slade said. "How about a little gratitude?"

"This doesn't change anything," Robin said. "If I ever see you two again-"

"We wouldn't expect anything less," I said.

Slade and I walked away and we were silent for a long time.

"Did you really think that I died?" I asked him after the long awkward silence. "I mean, you were crying over me."

"Indeed, I was," Slade said. "You are my son and if I did lose you, I wouldn't forgive myself. I love you and that's all that matters."

"Well I know that," I said. "But my life's not worth crying over."

"And mine is?"

"Deep down, I've lost everything," I said. "Do you know how black my heart has become? Sooner or later, it'll never turn red again. I'll never find love anywhere in the world, not even from you. One of these days I'll…"

"You'll, what?"

"I think I'm going to destroy everything… even you."

Slade didn't say anything after that and I had nothing else to say.

* * *

Me: Review everyone! I'll update again today for the last chapter until my Christmas chapter, which won't be posted until Christmas Day. Is Rocky foreshadowing for the future, or is it something else? I don't even know, and I'm the writer. I'll catch ya'll later. And have a Merry Christmas! 

ROCKY WOLF


	22. The End 3

Me: Finally, "The End Part 3." This is the last chapter for the Raven saga and next chapter will be posted on Christmas Day. Review!

ENJOY!

* * *

We walked for a long time and we came to a very ugly looking dude standing in front of a door. He had a large double-bladed axe and he wore a helmet over his head. As we approached the bridge leading to the figure, he spoke. 

"The hollow journey of your vacant vessel ends here," it said. "What you seek cannot be reclaimed."

"Perhaps," Slade said as we crossed the bridge to the giant. "But it's not like I have anything left to lose."

"We're not leaving without a fight and without my Dad's flesh and blood," I said.

"Rocky! Go!"

I ran at the guard and he swung his fiery axe down at me. I jumped on the blade and I jumped at the guard, energy ball in paw. The energy ball hit the guard's helmet and it staggered backwards. I jumped down behind him and I hit him with a Big Bang. He staggered forward towards Slade and he brought his axe down at Slade instead. Slade dodged it, but he ran into a stone slab that winded him. The guard approached him, but I stopped him with a Masenko.

He turned around facing me and he ran at me instead. I dodged the axe several times as it came down towards me, but the last one that I dodged made me trip over myself and my back legs got tangled up. The guard started walking up to me, but Slade kicked him in the head. The guard swiped his hand towards Slade, buthe couldn't dodge it and the guard held him down to the ground with one of his giant hands. The giant was about to slice dad's head off with the axe, but I jumped on his head. He reared up, releasing Slade, and I saw Dad with something in his hand. He stood up and he walked to the door, placing the object in his hand onto the door. The guard grabbed me by the head and he threw me at a slab of rock.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

My head hit the rock and my head split opened, blood going everywhere. I tried getting up, but the pain in my head was too much.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I saw Slade attacking the guard, but the guard grabbed his hand and Slade smashed into the ground. Slade stood up and he looked at his hand, which showed his bones. The guard backhanded Slade across the face and his mask split on the left side. Slade hit the door and he landed on the ground. The guard walked closer to him and I tried to get up again, but to no avail.

"Your days have long since ended, mortal," the guard said. "Time to lie down with the rest of the mortals."

"You first," Slade said.

He leapt onto the door handles and he pushed away as the guard approached. The move carried Slade behind the guard, and he dexterously dodged the axe that swung his way. He counterattacked with a flying kick and he slammed into the guard, leaving him staggering back toward the doors. He lifted his head and itrevealed a hole broken in the helmet, exposinghis glaring left eye. He warmed up his axe again, but Slade dodged two of the vicious swings. But Slade was hit in the gut by a third attack and he reeled backwards. There was a hole smashed through Slade's armor, exposing the ribs on his left side, and he collapsed onto the ground.

I healed myself and I stood up. My head was pounding and I looked at Dad's back. He stood up and the guard spoke again.

"You cannot hope to defeat pure evil," the guard said.

"Actually," Slade said. "I'm not such a nice guy myself and my son isn't either."

Dad lifted his hand, which held a trigger. He pushed the button and the object that he placed on the door started blinking red.

"MASENKO-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I hit the bomb with my Masenko and it exploded, blowing the guard off its feet. Slade and I shielded our faces from the dust and debris from the door and as the dust cleared, the door was fully opened and a white light was inside. The light shot in all directions and one of the beams collided with Slade. He rose into the air and the bright light bathed his body and I saw dad's fingers reforming. He dropped to the ground and he landed on his feet. He examined his hands and he flexed his fingers. I walked up to him and he looked down at me.

"Ahhh," dad said with relief. "My own flesh and blood."

Slade glanced to the side at the long gone guard's axe and he walked over to it. The guard's feet were still there and the smoking helmet was a short distance away. Dad picked up the axe and he motioned me to follow.

"Don't get up," I said with a smile. "We'll let ourselves out."

We walked out of the cavern, went across the river of lava, and we headed out of the blown up library. I picked up the scent of the Titans and I led the way, Slade following right behind me. After twenty minutes of walking, we saw the silhouette of Trigon and we heard the Titans fighting. We hid from view as we got closer and we saw the battle taking place.

The Titans attacked Trigon, but he didn't seem fazed by their attacks. They threw everything that they could think of at him, but nothing was working.

"I have endured your existence long enough," Trigon said. "Your world is ended! Your time is-"

"Rocky, go," Slade said.

I ran towards the Titans and as I approached, Slade was running at Trigon. Dad ran and he leapt into the air at Trigon's head.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

We looked up and we saw Slade coming down from the sky, axe in hand and he struck Trigon's left antler. The blade cut through it and it fell to the ground. Slade landed in front of the Titans as the antler hit the ground. Trigon yelled in pain as he clasped one of his hands to the stump of his antler. I ran forward and I stood by the other Titans.

"Titans! _GO!" _Robin shouted.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eat this!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dude you are so going down!"

We attacked Trigon with all our might and Slade was getting ready for his next attack. Our onslaught was going great as Trigon fell to his knees in front of Slade.

"For the record, I'm nobody's servant," Slade said.

Slade swung the axe down and he chopped off the other antler. Trigon staggered back and Slade landed on top of a stone slab that was protruding from the ground. We were all gathered around Slade and we watched Trigon land one foot into the lava, holding onto the stumps on his head.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Trigon yelled with rage.

Trigon fired an eye laser and it hit Slade square in the chest. Slade went flying across the ground past Raven and an upturned slab of stone stopped him from going any farther.

"No!" Raven shouted.

"DAD!"

I ran to my dad and I tried moving him. He wasn't moving, but luckily he was still alive. Trigon fired another eye laser beam and it hit us all except for Raven, Slade, and me. She saw Robin falling to the ground hard and she cowered over him. As Trigon came closer, dad started to stir. He opened his eye and he clutched his hand to his chest. I placed my paw on his chest and I healed him. He stood up and we watched Trigon walking to Raven.

"Get up!" Raven shouted. "Robin, please! Get up!"

"Farewell, dear daughter," Trigon said.

Trigon fired another eye beam at Raven, but she formed a force field around her.

"How…?" Raven asked.

"You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl," Trigon said. "I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful father?"

Raven had a dawning expression on her face as she realized what she had to do.

"You may have created me…" Raven said standing up. There was a bright white light forming around her and she grew into her full size and age. "But you were _never_ my father," Raven said.

Raven's normal voice came back and Trigon yelled in pain as Raven hit him with her magic.

"Wretch!" Trigon yelled. "Insignificant-"

"Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you!" Raven yelled. I could tell that Raven was hurting her father and I felt a weird feeling inside of me. A feeling of victory. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath. My friends raised me. _They_ are my family. _This_ is my home. _And you are not welcome here! _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Trigon screamed in pain, but it was a bit muffled as Raven was killing him with her soul self. There was a bright flash of white light and the Earth regained its normal color with a bright blue sky, sun, and the city was back to normal.

"We'll be back another day, son," Slade said as he started walking away. I glared at the Titans one last time and I followed my father.

_I'll be back Robin. I'll enjoy killing you some other day. Until then, take care._

It really was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

Me: Well, we've come to the end and next chapter won't be posted until Christmas Day. 

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Until then,

ROCKY WOLF


	23. A Rocky And Slade Christmas

Me: As promised, here's your Christmas chapter. Catch the other Christmas chapter in RNLP3, which is the last chapter for RNLP3. I hope you've enjoyed RNLP3 and please review.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

It was snowing. 

I felt snow covering my body inside the cave, but I didn't move. I opened my eyes and there was snow everywhere inside the cave. I looked around, but I couldn't see my dad anywhere. I stood up and I shook the snow off my back. I stretched and I stepped outside. I sniffed around, but the snow was so thick that I couldn't find Slade's scent anywhere. As I walked forward a little ways, a large snowball hit me in the back of the head. I cringed at the biting coldness and I shuddered. I shook my head and I looked behind me. No one was there. I walked a bit farther when I heard another snowball coming at me from the right. I teleported away and I found myself standing behind Slade. He looked around, but he couldn't find me.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

Slade turned his head towards me slightly and I could tell he was smirking behind the mask.

"No problem," he said sarcastically.

"I guess winter decided to come a bit early," I said. "I guess it's nice, though. I mean, after the world was destroyed by Trigon, I guess we could use some snow."

"I guess so."

"So, what are you getting me for Christmas?" I asked smiling.

Slade turned facing me and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm not telling you anything," he said. "If you're good enough, I'll get you something nice. But for now, time to teach this old dog some new tricks."

"Come again?"

"You need to teach me your attacks," Slade said. "We have a lot of free time on our hands and you also need to work on your Super Saiyan skills. We need to be ready when we get Robin."

"I like your thinking Dad," I said. "I think we should start with the basics first. Power readings. It allows you to find out how strong someone really is. You have a power level of 1,250 and I have a power level of 500, but only when I'm powered down." I turned Super Saiyan and I read my power level. "While I'm Super Saiyan, I have a power level of 5,000. Way higher than yours I'm afraid."

"How does it work?"

"You concentrate on the person in front of you," I said. "That's me. Now, clear your mind and find the power deep within me. Its best to look inside the mind and you'll find the power within. Try it."

Slade stared at me and I felt his aura rising in concentration. He was looking at me calmly, but his aura was telling me that he was trying too hard. So, basically, he couldn't do it. Not yet anyways.

"I can't find it," dad said. "Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"You're concentrating too hard," I said. "You need to relax and focus. Once you master power levels, we'll go onto energy balls."

I looked up at the sky and snow started to fall. The wind picked up and I felt a storm brewing.

"I guess we better go inside," Slade said walking in the direction towards the cave. "We'll continue inside."

We went back to the cave and I decided to get me some breakfast.

"I'm going hunting," I said. "I'll be careful, I promise."

I walked out of the cave and I found the scent of a deer. I ran in the direction of the deer and I found it looking for grass in the heavily coated snow. I crept up behind it and I pounced. I landed on the deer's back and I bit into its neck. It fell over with me on it's back. I sniffed it to check if it was dead and I heard a buck snorting behind me. I turned my head in its direction and it ran at me, his head down, antlers ready to strike. I ignored it and I tried to drag the dead carcass towards the cave. The buck attacked me from behind and I went flying forward. I skidded across the snow and I stopped, hitting a tree. I growled at it and he charged. I jumped out of the way and the buck got his antlers stuck in the tree. The buck grunted and snorted, trying to get his head unstuck. I left it there and I started dragging my breakfast back to the cave. Unfortunately, he snow and wind picked up really badly and I couldn't see anything but whiteness. I dropped the deer and I sniffed around. The snow was too thick and I couldn't smell dad or the cave. The temperature was dropping and I was starting to freeze. I was shaking and I couldn't see anything, not even a silhouette of a figure walking.

"Anybody there!"

Nothing answered.

"Dad!"

Still nothing.

"DAD!"

I heard something in front of me and I saw something, but I couldn't make out who or what it was. I growled at the silhouette as it came closer and I stood my guard.

"Don't you be growling at me."

"How'd you find me?" I asked Slade.

"I tracked down your power level, how else?"

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. "'Cause I'm freezing out here."

"I'm used to it," he said. "Come on, we're not far from the cave."

Dad walked over to the deer and he picked it up. I followed him and we got to the cave in five minutes. We walked inside and I shook the snow off and I laid down. There was a fire in the cave and it was melting the extra snow off of my body. Slade took out a large pocketknife and he skinned the deer. I laid my head down and I was staring through the fire at Slade. He cut the deer's legs off and he threw me a deer leg. I chewed at the leg and I ate the meat. Dad was putting the guts aside and he cut the deer up into chunks. He placed them over the fire and he waited for the meat to cook. I started chewing on the leg bone and Slade was staring off into space. I didn't bother him 'cause I knew he was concentrating on a plan or something like it. I dug a hole into the dirt and I placed the bone inside. I covered the bone with the dirt and I stretched out my legs and my back. I curled up into a protective ball and I closed my eyes. It was way too quiet, but it felt nice to have peace and quiet. I fell asleep twenty minutes later and I felt calm and peaceful. Nothing was going to ruin my Christmas this year. I didn't even think about Robin or the Titans. As long as I was with dad, nothing would go wrong. Not even the blizzard raging outside.

* * *

It was three days 'til Christmas and I still hadn't found anything for dad. I didn't even know what he wanted for Christmas. Hell, there wasn't anything good for a Christmas gift. I was walking around the city and dad was shopping somewhere else. In normal clothing though, just to be safe. I didn't care if he stole anything or if he paid for it, I just hoped it would be something that I could cherish forever. We were still living in the cave, but I wanted a house to sleep in and by a warm fire. I was so used to living in a house, that I couldn't stand being in a cave outside in the cold. People kept looking at me as I passed, but I ignored them. As I walked by the park, I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg having a snowball fight. They didn't notice me as I walked by, but I didn't want them or the other Titans seeing me. Then they'd find out that Slade was in the city, doing God knows what. 

_Shouldn't they be watching out for bad guys or something?_

"How the hell should I know," I said. "I don't keep track of the Titans 24/7. I don't even want to think about the Titans during Christmas."

Dad has always said that I talk to myself too much and I couldn't understand why. It got a little irritating after the third time I'd done it. I heard a motorcycle across the road and it was the R-cycle.

_Well look who it is. Robin, The Boy Blunder. Dad better not see him or there'll be trouble for the both of us._

"Do I care?" I asked out loud, again. "Robin doesn't concern me at the moment. Its Christmas time and I still need to find something for Dad. I think Robin deserves an extra break, but only for Christmas. Once Christmas and winter is over, then I'll think about Robin and how I'm going to catch him. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"Talking to yourself Wolf Boy?"

I stopped walking and I didn't have to look behind me to tell who it was.

"Christmas? You?" I asked Raven, still not looking at her. "Holidays aren't really your style. You'd fit right in for Halloween though. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm looking for a gift for my Dad."

"And where is he exactly?" Raven asked.

"And I'd tell you why?"

"We just haven't seen him for a long time," Raven replied. "Is he planning anything yet?"

"Its Christmas Raven," I said. "We're only doing a bit of shopping that's all."

A snowball whizzed towards Raven and it hit her in the back of the head. I looked up at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who had snowballs in their arms, were giving each other high fives. Raven turned to the two boys and her eyes glowed black. The snowballs were lifted out of Beast Boy and Cyborg's arms and they fell in top of their heads. I started walking away and I came to the end of the city. I saw nothing exciting for a Christmas present and I thought of giving up. Then I saw a sign on a phone pole and I went over to it. There was a notice about a really nice home for sale and the picture showed the house, which was almost as big as a mansion. The price was at the bottom and it was worth thousands of dollars. It cost too much and I had no money. Not even Dad had enough money to pay for it. I looked around to see if the Titans were around and I tore the sign off the pole. I was looking at the sign upside down and I found the address. I went in the direction of the house and I found it deep in the woods, but I could still hear people talking and cars driving by. I didn't see anyone near the house and I decided to check out the inside. I teleported inside and I walked through the house. It was really nice inside and it was big enough for a lair. I had found my dad's Christmas present.

_Only one way to have it._

"I've got to steal it," I said. "It's a good thing that I can teleport something as big as this. I need to keep it in a safe place where no one can find it and where Dad can't see it. I could place it in the old, old lair since no one goes near it. It's the only safe place to keep it."

I teleported outside and I placed a paw on the house. I concentrated on the old lair and I teleported, house and all. The house barely fit, but it would be safe from harm. I walked out of the lair and I headed back to the city. I found Slade and we went home.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"You'll see on Christmas," I said. "But I'm done shopping. Got everything you need?"

"Yes," Slade said. "Let's go home."

We started walking back to the cave and I saw Robin on his R-cycle, heading for Titans Tower. He didn't notice us as we walked home. My Christmas wasn't going to be ruined, no matter what.

* * *

Three days later, I woke up on Christmas Day and I teleported back to the house. Yesterday I had found a nice place where the city was still visible, but invisible to the naked eye. I teleported it there and I checked inside the house. Nothing bad happened to it and I teleported back to the cave before dad woke up. 

He awoke an hour later and I was pretending to be asleep. He shook me awake and I opened my eyes.

"Merry Christmas," he said brandishing a package in front of me. I opened it and there was a balled necklace inside. Dad picked it up and he placed it around my neck. "What do you think?"

"Thanks Dad," I said. "Time for your gift."

I led dad to the house and we went inside.

"Merry Christmas Dad," I said.

"This looks very expensive," he said. "Where'd you come up with the money?"

"I stole it," I said. "It was worth thousands of dollars and no one was there. I teleported it to the old lair and I brought it here this morning. Nice huh?"

"I've taught you well my son," dad said. "No more living in a cold cave for us. Thanks for the gift."

"Just wanted to do something nice for you this Christmas," I said. "I couldn't think of anything else to get you and I found the sign near the park."

"I also got you this," he said. He had been holding something behind him and he pulled out a cage with a red bird inside of it. "It's a robin. I thought you'd like him, so, I got him for you. This way you can have confidence the next time we face Robin."

"So did you buy him in a store or did you take him from the wild?"

"I found him at the park and I took him," Slade said.

"Thanks Dad," I said. "I'm just glad that I can spend Christmas with you."

This truly was the best Christmas that I ever had.

And I was glad to spend it with the one I love the most.

* * *

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope ya'll have a great Christmas and I expect reviews for a Christmas present. Make sure you read my last chapter for "RNLP3" which is also a Christmas chapter. I wish you and all my characters a Merry Christmas. 

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

ROCKY WOLF


	24. Super Saiyan SS2 SS3 and SS4

Me: I decided to update again, so please read and review. Since this is chapter 25, here are my awesome reviewers that love me enough to come back for more. This time it'll go in order of how many reviews I got from each reader from most to least.

RobinRocks: 24

Cayhleenlovestowrite: 4

StarfireK: 4

Kristen the Homicidal Maniac: 2

SilverSayain12: 2

Starfirelover: 2

Alexnandru Van Gordon: 1

Dlvvanzor: 1

Soulless Warlock: 1

Tsukasa: 1

Unicorndreams: 1

Me: Thank you guys for being there for me and those of you that have only reviewed less than four times, please review more. I love your support, but since you haven't reviewed in forever, I feel a bit lonely. I want at least close to 100 reviews or more for this story, so please, make sure you review. I love you guys and I hope you'll read my other stories too. Thanks again you guys. You may now read chapter 25.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!" 

"Five more minutes Jackal."

"CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

I stretched and the sun hit me square in the eyes.

"Chirp-chirp! Chirp!"

"Your warning's a bit late, don't you think?" I asked Jackal.

"CHIRP-CHIRP!"

"Alright, I'll feed you. Just be patient," I said.

I walked over to Jackal's birdseed and I scooped it up in my cup. I walked to Jackal's cage and I opened it. I placed the food in his bowl and he ate his food while I watched. He was becoming a very tame bird and he would only fly out of his cage when he was allowed to. He was very smart and that's what I loved about him. He would bite when he was angry or when he was scared. He bit dad many times already, but with dad's gloves, Jackal's beak did little damage. Dad was okay with it though, since I've bitten him on the neck when I first turned Super Saiyan.

For some reason, every time I would fight Slade or walked by him on the way to bed, an image of a black cloud kept popping into my head. I didn't tell dad of course, but I've been trying to find a way to tell him.

"Come on Jackal," I said. "Time for training."

I grabbed his cage and we headed for the training room. It took a week to figure out routes in the house 'cause it was just too darn big. I would teleport to my destination, but only when I was lost.

Christmas was three weeks ago and surprising to dad and me, Wintergreen sent a gift and a Christmas card. He bought a large blanket with a wolf on it for me and he bought dad a new gun. He hasn't used it of course, but he didn't think he'd need it anyways. So it's locked up in a safe in dad's room. Wintergreen was wishing us a Merry Christmas and he hoped that we were doing okay. Dad sent a return letter, but that was the last we heard of our former friend.

"Chirp!"

"Don't worry Jackal," I said. "I'll be fine. I'm going to try and turn into a higher-ranking Super Saiyan. I believe there are four levels of a Super Saiyan and I'm going to prove it… today."

"You talk to Jackal too much."

I turned around and dad was standing right behind me, waiting.

"Yeah, well… I talk to myself a lot too you know," I said. "Its just a habit that I've picked up. Its not that big of a deal."

"Indeed," he said. "So, four levels of a Super Saiyan, huh?"

"I'll bet you ten bucks that I'm right," I said. "How about it Dad? Want to bet on it?"

"Ten bucks it is," Slade said. "Let's get started."

I turned into a Super Saiyan and I powered up. The glow around me grew darker and there was lightning forming around me. This was Super Saiyan 2.

"Channel your anger into your power!" Slade shouted so that I could hear.

I concentrated on defeating Robin, the Titans, and the world into my power and it was working. My fur grew longer and the glow started turning black. This was definitely Super Saiyan 3.

"CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP!"

"One more level!" Slade shouted. "CONCENTRATE!"

_Robin, I'll kill you and all your little friends. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Not even death will stop me from killing you. You're as good as-_

Then something big snapped inside of me and I felt my mind drifting out of reality. Super Saiyan 4 was really powerful and I knew that I was going to hurt dad… way worse than the last time. The glow turned completely black and I noticed that dad had a look of fear and astonishment in his eye. I couldn't go any higher and there was no going higher. Dad owed me ten bucks... if he survived... which was very unlikely. Jackal was still chirping, but I wasn't paying attention.

I looked at Slade and he stepped closer. Before I could stop myself, I attacked my dad with speed andI threwa Masenko at him, and he flew into the wall. He was slowly standing up, but I hit him with a Ten Times Kamehameha Wave and the blast went straight through Slade's stomach, blood flying everywhere. Slade went very limp and Jackal was chirping and flying around his cage frantically. I walked up to Slade and I stared at him with a blank stare. He was truly going to die this time, but my mind didn't care. I licked the blood away and I got Slade onto my back. I teleported to his room and I placed him on the bed. I stared at him for quite some time and I got into bed with him, wrapping my body around him, and I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: I know the chapter was short, but I'm going to be mean (not literally) and keep you all in suspense for a while after I get some reviews. I'm sorry, but it's the way it has to be. I get reviews, you get the next chapter. Deal? So the smart thing to do is to review. 

Until then,

ROCKY WOLF


	25. I Don't Care

Me: Well, I got no reviews so I decided to update for your sake anyways. Sorry to leave you in suspense, but I wanted to keep you guys guessing. I won't say anything else here, so please read and review. (And I mean it!)

ENJOY!

* * *

"Rocky? Rocky! Get up!" 

"Huh? Wha-?"

Slade was hovering over me and he looked fine. My head was hurting and I wasn't Super Saiyan 4 anymore.

"You okay?" dad asked.

"How-how are you-?"

"How am I what?"

"How are you still alive?"

Dad looked down at himself for a few seconds and he redirected his gaze at me.

"Should I not be?" he asked confused.

"You were hit by my Ten Times Kamehameha Wave, while I was in Super Saiyan 4 mode," I said. "You were bleeding to death. There's no way you survived that. Y-you… you can't be real… you just can't be."

Slade walked over to the opened window and he sighed heavily. He wasn't looking at me, but he was staring out the window and I sensed something very wrong.

"I… I have a confession to make," he said. "I've kept too many secrets from you already. You have a right to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The truth of why you are here, with me, ever since I took you in," he said still staring out the window. "The wizard that tried to kill you didn't kill your Mother." I stood up on the bed, staring at dad. "I… I did. I'm the reason she's dead."

"Y-you killed her?" I asked not believing dad's words.

"Yes," he said sadly. "I sent "The Black Smoke of Death" to kill her."

"W-why?"

"The first day you came to Earth," he said, "I knew you were special. There was just something about you that I saw in you. I want to say I did this for both of us, but then I'd be lying. I did it for my own personal gain. I did it for me and me alone."

"Well, I don't-"

"I'm not finished yet," he said, still staring out the window. "I didn't die yesterday because… This is very hard to tell you and I hope, that, once you hear me out, that you don't have the urge to leave me. I'm immortal. I can't die. And if I had the thing that made me immortal, I'd give it to you. But you can't find the chemicals to create it… And I can't reverse the effect." He looked away from the window and he looked at me. He looked very sad and he had tears coming out of his eye. "I understand if you hate me now, but, please, understand that I love you no matter what you decide. I realize that, for the time that you've been with me, that I love you enough to allow you to decide your own future. It doesn't matter to me what you choose. I just hope your heart isn't completely black where you can't have the decency to forgive me."

Dad started walking to the door, but I stopped him.

"I don't care."

Slade turned his head towards me.

"You don't care about what?"

"I don't care that you lied to me," I said. "I'm actually glad that you did. Because if you told me the truth when you took me in, I wouldn't have wanted to go with you. I love you just as much as you love me. I stopped caring about a lot of things a long time ago. I don't care about anything anymore."

We stood in silence for several more minutes.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No Dad, I'm not," I said. "I'm just glad you told me the truth. You're the only one I have left, and nothing can take you away from me. And nothing will keep us away from Robin either. I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me."

"Come on," he said. "I think you'd want a look at the video of your Super Saiyan powers. I recorded the whole thing and I think you'll like what you see."

We headed for the control room and he played the tape. It started off with me in Super Saiyan mode, turning into Super Saiyan 2. When I turned Super Saiyan 2, electricity flowed around my body and the glow was turning a darker shade of yellow, almost black. Then my fur grew really long and the glow was almost a dark black. I was in Super Saiyan 3 mode for a few minutes and my body was flashing dark blue. After a few flashes, my body turned dark blue and there was red lightning-shaped fur running down my back. The glow was completely black, but it went away while I was still Super Saiyan 4. Then I attacked dad. I looked away and Slade stopped the tape. He knew what I was feeling and he gave me a side hug. I was scared of my Super Saiyan 4 and I didn't want to turn into it again. Super Saiyan 2 was going to be my limit and I wouldn't go any higher.

"I'll never turn Super Saiyan 4 ever again," I said.

"And I won't make you."

We stayed in the control room, but Slade wouldn't stop hugging me… And I didn't pull away.

* * *

Me: I know, another short chapter, but the next one will be a little longer, hopefully. I'll try my best and I'll update again soon. Please review. 

ROCKY WOLF


	26. Brain's Deal

Me: Now this is the beginning of season 5 for Teen Titans, but I won't give any of the episodes away. There will be mentioning of some of the newer bad guys like Ding Dong Daddy and I think a few others. Slade learns a few new attacks this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up soon. I do not own Teen Titans or DBZ attacks. And words in italics are thoughts.

ENJOY!

* * *

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

I dodged out of the way as the Kameha Wave came at me. Someone grabbed my collar and it threw me into the wall. I was pretending that I got knocked out and I waited for the person who fired the Kamehameha Wave at me to come closer. He stopped behind me and he pushed his steel-toed boot into the center of my back, but I didn't move.

"You're not knocked out, Rocky."

I swept my back legs underneath the persons' feet and they fell backwards. I got up really fast and I jumped onto the person and I tried clawing at his chest. The person pushed into my stomach with their feet and I went flying backwards. I landed in a heap on the floor and the person advanced on me.

"Ready to teleport now?" I asked Slade.

"Sure," he said. "You need a break."

"Alright, teleporting is pretty easy if you do it properly," I said. "First you-"

_Beep!_

"Mr. Slade. We have a job for you."

"What is it Brain?" Dad asked, not looking at the screen.

"Its about the Teen Titans," Brain said. My ears perked up at this. "We are trying to eliminate them. I know you've had trouble with them in the past. Would you be willing to help?"

I looked at my dad and I gave him an 'I-don't-think-we-should' look.

"I'm very busy right now, Brain," Slade said. "I'll contact you later once I've gone over our situation with my son."

"We need to talk now Mr. Slade," Brain said. "These kids are ruining our plans and they need to be stopped at all costs. Mr. Slade, with you're help, we can take control of the world by the push of a button."

"I work alone," Slade said. "It's my son's and my dream and we don't want your help. I trust no one after that last incident with the demon. My son and I work alone."

"How about a deal, Mr. Slade," the Brain said. "I work for you 85 percent of the time and you work for me 15 percent of the time. You do a little stealing for me and we'll provide you with what you need. What do you say Mr. Slade?"

I shook my head and I talked to my dad through his mind.

_What should we do?_

_I'm not sure._

_I don't think it's a good idea._

_What do you want to do?_

_This could be our opportunity in taking Robin. But other than that, I haven't a clue._

_What do_ you_ want to tell him?_

_I think we should try it, but we work for him 5 percent of the time and he works for us 95 percent of the time. Then, once we get Robin and torture him, kill him, whatever, then we start on ruling the world ourselves. We can kill the Brother Hood of Evil once this is over and then nothing can stop us. We'll try it, but if it doesn't work out, we'll quit. Brain may be smart, but in my opinion, he's really stupid. He doesn't know how to read minds and he can't do bullshit to us._

_You see, this is what I love about you. You know how to manipulate others when others can't. I have taught you well. We'll do it your way._

"Do we have an accord, Mr. Slade?"

"This is what we want," dad said. "We want you to work for us 95 percentof the time and we work for you 5 percentof the time. Either you take our offer or you leave it. Its your choice Brain."

"I understand entirely, Mr. Slade," Brain said. "We'll keep in touch."

The screen went black and we stood in silence for several minutes. Slade broke the silence.

"Lets get back to work," he said. "You were saying?"

"Alright, teleporting allows you to move from one place to the other," I said. "You put your middle and pointer fingers together and you place them on your forehead. You concentrate on where you want to go and have a clear visual of your destination. You'll move instantly once you find a place to teleport to. I want you to teleport to the kitchen and back again. Think you can do it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Slade did what I told him and he was concentrating on the kitchen. He was concentrating too hard and he wasn't moving at all.

"Okay, stop," I said. Slade put his hand down and he looked at me. "You're concentrating too hard. You need to relax and clear your mind. You were close, but not close enough. Try again."

And Slade did try again and this time he vanished. He came back three minutes later with food in his hands.

"Good enough for you?" he asked.

"Nice job Dad," I said. "You hungry?"

"How could you tell," dad said sarcastically.

We ate our lunch and we started training again with Kamehameha Waves, Masenkos,and teleporting. Dad was getting better and we stopped around nightfall. We left the training room and I let Jackal out of his cage. He flew around my room and he landed on my head.

"Chirp!"

"I guess its time for bed, huh Jackal?"

"Chirp!"

"Let's put you back in your cage," I said walking over to it. Jackal flew inside and he landed on his perch. I closed and locked his cage and I got into bed. "Night Jackal."

"Chirp."

I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Me: Short chapter, I know. But hey, look on the bright side, we're getting closer to the cooler stuff and next chapter will be Rocky and Slade stealing a few things for the Brain. Catch ya'll then! 

ROCKY WOLF


	27. Stealing's Fun and Dangerous

Me: This chapter is with Rocky and Slade stealing equipment for the Brain. Luckily for them the Titans are in the snowy regions at this point. I do not own Teen Titans or Dragon Ball Z attacks. Please read and **REVIEW!**

ENJOY!

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I fell to the ground, blood going everywhere. The guards cautiously walked up to me and one of them nudged me with their foot.

"Its de-! AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!"

_**BOOM!**_

"There was a huge explosion!" a guard shouted. "Call the fire department and an ambulance! I'll go check if there are any survivors!"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the only way out was the front door. There was fire everywhere and pillars and ceiling beams fell down in front of me. Ashes and flames surrounded me and I was losing air fast.

"Cough! Cough!" I coughed. I couldn't see Slade anywhere and I was freaking out and yelling for him. "Dad! Dad! Where are you? Cough, cough! DAD! MY HEALING POWERS AREN'T WORKING! COUGH! COUGH! SOMEONE! HELP! COUGH!"

_SMASH!_

"Need a hand kid?" someone behind me shouted.

I turned around just as the door banged opened and a guard came into the room. The guard fired his gun and the guy who offered to help me moved out of the way, making the bullet hit me instead. I got shot in the chest and I flew back by the force of the bullet, and hitting the wall. The black-clad teenager attacked the guard and he knocked him out. The teenager ran in my direction and he lifted me off the ground. He ran to the window and he jumped out of it.

_CRASH!_

"Hang on kid!" the teenager yelled.

The pain from the bullet wound was making me weak really fast and I fell unconscious from the pain.

* * *

"Good, you're awake kid." 

I had awakened from my painful dream-filled sleep and I had bandages around my chest. It hurt slightly to breath, but at least I was able to move and talk.

"Who are you?" I asked. The teenager looked like a super hero 'cause he was wearing a cape, a mask, and a costume on. The mask looked like a skull and he had a few X's here and there. One X was crossing with the skull and they were all red.

"The names X," he said. "Red X."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in a fire," Red X said. "Haven't a clue why you were there though."

"Well first off, I started that fire and second, I was stealing stuff," I said.

"Wolves don't have opposable thumbs," X said. "Plus, I don't think you'd be able to lift something that is heavy."

"I was with my Father," I said. "He was helping me."

"Your Father wouldn't be able to lift anything either kid," X said.

"My Father's different," I said.

"All wolves are the same," X said.

"My Father's not a wolf," I said annoyed. "He's human and I need to get out of here and find him."

"You're in no condition to be searching for your Father kid," X said.

"I'm not a kid," I said angrily. "And I'm no ordinary wolf. I have Saiyan powers. Power readings, teleporting, energy blasts, healing, you name it."

"If you can heal, why are you still hurt?" Red X asked.

"I don't know," I said turning my head away and cringing at telling a total stranger this, "Maybe I was too afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of the fire," I said, still not looking at X. "All wolves are afraid of fire. Fire and water are the two elements that wolves are afraid of. Both can kill you if you're not careful."

"Well you're nowhere near fire," X said. "Why don't you try again."

"I can't," I said. "My healings not working. And when I try, pain hits my chest."

"It hurts 'cause I had to take the bullet out," X said. "I had to go deep into the wound with a knife to get it out. It was a good thing that I put you under first kid."

"X, I need to find my Dad," I said. "He's probably mad or worried about me."

"I need a name kid," X said. "And a description would be nice."

"Slade," I said. "Slade Wilson."

"Slade?" he asked. "You mean Deathstroke The Terminator?"

"Yes."

"If he's such a top villain, why wasn't he at the Brother Hood of Evil meeting?" X asked.

"Do you think we would want to work with someone named "The Brother Hood of Evil"?" I asked. "We work for them now, but that'll change once all the Titans are defeated."

"How so kid?"

"Why would I tell you?" I asked. "If you know so much about the Brother Hood of Evil, then you were at that stupid meeting."

"Let's just say I've helped a few good guys in my time," X said. "But Ding Dong Daddy stole a metal briefcase from Robin, who used to own the Red X suit-"

"Teen Titans Robin?"

"Yes," X said. "Now as I was saying kid-"

"I need that briefcase!" I shouted. "I need to know what Robin's hiding in that briefcase!"

"Kid, I don't-"

"X you have to promise me you'll get that briefcase!"

"But-"

"Promise me X!"

"Alright, alright! I promise!" he said. "If its that important to you."

"Huph! Huph! Huph! Thanks X," I said breathing hard, my chest hurting. "Ow. My chest hurts."

"You shouldn't strain yourself like that kid," Red X said. "I'll go look for your Father."

Red X left the room and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

"He can't heal himself?" 

"He said that his fear came from being exposed to the fire. He said the fire must have stopped his powers from working."

"My son's not afraid of anything, X."

"He said that fire and water are the elements that wolves are afraid of most."

"Are you trying to tell me that my son, who's been in a pool full of water, said he was afraid of those two elements?"

"He didn't say he was afraid of water. He said he was afraid of the fire."

"Let me see him."

"He's right through that door."

_BANG!_

"You don't have to break down my door."

"Rocky, wake up. Come on pup, we're going home."

Slade tried picking me up in his strong arms, but it hurt to move.

"N-no," I murmured in pain and exhaustion. "W-wait."

"No, we're going home and I'll deal with you then," Slade said.

"I-it h-hurts," I mumbled. "M-my chest."

"It's just chest pains," Slade said. As he said this, my breathing got worse and I was losing consciousness. "Good-bye X."

Slade made for the door, but X stopped him.

"His wound reopened," he said. "That's why it hurts."

"Then fix it X," dad said angrily. "And do hurry. I'm very busy at the moment and I have more stuff to do."

"He'll have to stay here for a couple of days," X said as he got out more bandages. Slade put me back on the medical bed and X brought over his medical supplies. "Three tops."

"You take care of him and I'll be back soon," dad said.

"Is he always that way?" Red X asked after Slade left. "He practically broke down my door."

"Sometimes, not all the time," I said. "He's pretty angry right now. He probably already knows that I started the fire and if he asks, I'll have to answer him truthfully or he'd probably beat the crap out of me, while I'm still hurt. Ow!"

"Sorry kid," X said. "Just let me put the bandages on and you need to get some more rest."

"Why are you helping me X?" I asked.

"I have to help out my fellow thieves," he said. "I wouldn't have bothered if you were a crimeless free citizen."

"And still you help the good guys every once in a while," I said. "Who have you've helped?"

"I'm not going to answer that kid," X said.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"You'll be mad at me if I did."

"Try me," I said.

He hesitated a few seconds and he said, "Robin."

"Why would you help that loser?" I asked. "I'm trying to kill him 'cause he decided to leave me when I needed him most. I'll never give up on taking him back and killing him. I've tried too many times and I'm always a few steps behind him. I've failed my Father a lot of times and he wants Robin dead almost as much as I do. And then once Robin's out of the way, Dad and I will take over the city and then, soon, the world."

"That's why you plan ahead," X said. "All done kid."

"Thanks X," I said. "Dad should be back soon."

"You need to rest now kid," X said. "You'll be here for a few days and the more you sleep the faster you'll heal."

"I'll do that," I said.

"Oh, and some advice kid," X said before leaving the room.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Stealing's fun," he said. "But it's also dangerous."

"I'll remember that X," I replied. "No more stealing for me."

Red X left and I went back to sleep.

* * *

Me: That was a moral chapter. If you didn't find it, check out the title and Red X's last line before he left the room. Did you find it? 'Cause if you did, then I know that you actually pay attention to my stories. I'll have the next chapter up soon and I hope ya'll review this chapter. It's pretty rare that I'll have morals in my chapters, but you don't care all that much anyways. So, please review and I'll reply to them. Please do this for me guys 'cause I really need them. I'll catch ya'll later. 

ROCKY WOLF


	28. Marik and Bakura

Me: I do not own Teen Titans characters, DBZ attacks, or Yu-gi-oh characters. Yami Marik (evil side) and Thief Bakura (Manga version) come into play, but they're the only Yu-gi-oh characters in this story. This chapter is shorter than the last on, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please review.

ENJOY!

* * *

It's been a week since we saw Red X and my powers returned to normal. The bullet wound was healed and dad did the stealing by himself so I wouldn't get hurt again. We hadn't had a call from Brain in a while, but our free time allowed us to train a lot more and dad was getting better at harnessing his powers. I noticed a big change in his power level and he was getting a lot stronger with every attack. He would get tired after a few hours of Kamehameha Waves and Masenkos, but that was because he wasn't used to using the powers like I was. 

"Mr. Slade."

"Slade's not here right now," I said staring down a robot. "Can I take a message?"

"Tell him that Thief Bakura and Marik will be at your place at three o'clock tomorrow," Monsieur Mallah said. "They're going to pick up the machine's equipment that you stole."

"I'll make sure he gets the message," I said destroying the robot with an energy ball. "Bye."

The giant ape cute the transmission and I destroyed my last robot. Jackal landed on my shoulder and he chirped softly in my ear. I walked out of the training room and I headed for the kitchen.

"Chirp!"

"Bird seed, coming right up," I said. I took the bowl from the counter and I put his food into it. I put it on the bar and he started eating his lunch. Dad walked in as Jackal was eating. Slade put the stolen merchandise on the bar and he walked behind it. We didn't look at each other as we started a conversation.

"Mallah called," I said. "Two guys named Marik and Bakura are coming over tomorrow at three to pick up the stuff."

"Anyone else call?" he asked.

"No."

I sat in silence and Slade wouldn't say anything either. Jackal noticed the silence so he broke it.

"Chirp!"

"Come on Jackal," I said getting off my chair and walking towards my room.

Jackal followed right behind me and we got to my room two minutes later. Jackal flew into his opened cage and I closed it. I had put fresh water into his empty bowl and as I watched him drink, I started staring off into space. I never realized when I would stare off into space unless someone told me I was doing it. I found myself thinking a lot from time to time and it was slightly annoying.

"You're staring again."

I turned my head in Slade's direction and he was sitting next to me.

"I know," I said turning my attention back to Jackal, who was flying around his cage.

"You seem to do that a lot lately," he said.

"And you tell me this every time I break from it," I said angrily. "I'm tired of you nagging on me all the time."

Slade didn't say anything from my reaction, but instead he placed his hand on my head.

"I'm sorry about beating you the other day when you told me that you caused that fire," Slade said. "I was just worried about you, that's all. And I know I'm not your real Father-"

"Then stop pretending to be!" I said angrily walking away from him towards my door and turning back around to face him. "Father's wouldn't beat their kids for doing something wrong! The worst a Father would do to their kids is yell and shout at them! My real Father wouldn't have done any of that shit to me!"

I turned back to the door and I left the room at a run. I ran out of the house and I ran through the city. After five minutes I slowed down to a walk and I was seething with rage.

_You seem pissed._

"No shit Sherlock," I said angrily at myself. "Why can't I be a normal wolf?"

_I thought you didn't care about any of that stuff. You even said to your Dad that you didn't care about anything when he told you the truth._

"I could have been wrong you know," I said. "I've been wrong before."

_But why should you care?_

"I don't know anymore."

_I don't know either._

"Then why are you asking?" I asked angrily.

"Asking what?"

"Holy shit!" I said in surprise. "Don't do that X!"

"Sorry kid," he said. "Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to myself," I said. "I do it all the time."

"And why are you out here by yourself kid?" X asked. "Where's Slade?"

"He's pissing me off, that's all," I said. "He's trying to be my Father, but he can't."

"What happened to your real Father?"

"My Father left me," I whispered turning my head away. "He didn't want me." I walked to one of the store windows and I stared at my reflection. "I've become something that I don't want to be. But I can't change who I am. I'd give anything to see them again."

"Who kid?"

I paused before speaking.

"My parents."

* * *

"This is all of it," Slade said. "Make sure you don't break any of it." 

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Slade," Bakura said. "I'm an excellent thief and I know how to take care of my stolen goods."

"We need to get going Bakura," Marik said. "So we can get paid for our help."

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Slade," Bakura said.

They started walking off when dad stopped them.

"Bakura."

"Yes Mr. Slade?"

"My son's necklace if you will," Slade said.

Bakura pulled something out of his pocket and he threw the object to Slade. Slade caught it and Bakura smirked.

"You've got a sharp eye, Mr. Slade," he said. "No pun intended."

"Come on Bakura," Marik said. "We're on a tight schedule."

"They seem like great people," I said sarcastically as Bakura and Marik left. "I think they'd do well with the Brother Hood of Evil."

"He is a good thief though," Slade said giving me my necklace. "I saw it being taken when you couldn't."

"I guess the student has surpassed the teacher," I said. "You've gotten a lot stronger since I've taught you my powers."

"I'll never be as good as you, son," dad said. "You were born with these gifts and I just learned them from your experience with them."

"I feel like something good's going to happen sooner or later," I said. "I have a good feeling in my gut that we'll have something important coming our way."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," I said. "Its hard to explain."

"Well, I got some work to do," Slade said. "You can do whatever you want."

"All right," I said.

I walked to my room and Jackal was chirping happily.

"Hey buddy," I said letting him out. "Have a good nap?"

"Chirp!"

"That's good to hear," I said. "I'm going to get some rest. Wake me up in two hours."

I got into bed and I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter and I'll have the next chapter ASAP. **Please review**. 

ROCKY WOLF


	29. The Call

Me: This is going to be very short and I apologize for it. Next chapter will be way better, I promise. I don't expect any reviews for this chapter so you don't have to review if you don't want to.

ENJOY! (Or don't)

* * *

Its been two in a half months since we gave Marik and Bakura the stuff for the Brain and we didn't do too much after that. Just a week ago, we saw Robin racing against Ding Dong Daddy, but we didn't know what was in the metal briefcase. It had to be something big to be such a huge secret. Most of the honorary Titans were being eliminated, but it got boring after a while. The real Titans were the only ones left and I was more determined than anything to get Robin. We did a lot of stealing for the Brain and I was getting tired of the long waits. It seemed that dad and I were _working for_ the Brain instead of _the Brain_ working for us. Dad didn't seem to mind, but it was getting on my nerves. 

We were waiting for a call from the Brain in the control room and he was late. I didn't think the Brain was very smart in my opinion. His ugly giant ape begged to differ however. He said the Brain was all knowing, which was a loud of bullshit. The Brain was too dumb, even if he did invent something so high tech.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked Slade. "He's late."

"He's probably too busy," Slade said. "He might not call until tomorrow."

"Then why are we waiting for him to call us now?" I asked.

"Just in case he does call."

We waited hours for the Brain to make contact, but he never showed up on the screen.

"Well, he's not calling," I said. "I'm going."

As I turned around to leave, the screen turned on.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Slade," the Brain said. "We had a few difficulties here at the headquarters. Something that I think you might want to look up on."

"What is it Brain?" Slade asked.

"I have something here that you might want, Mr. Slade," Brain said.

I had walked over to Slade and we waited for the Brain to "show us" what we wanted.

"Sometime today Brain," Slade said. "What is it you want to show us?"

"Its not what, but who, that you might want," the Brain said. "Show Mr. Slade our guest, Monsieur Mallah."

The Camera was moved to show more of the Brain's Headquarters and someone else. Slade looked down at me and I had a big smirk on my face. That was a sign to Slade saying, 'yes, we want him very badly.'

"When can he get here?" Slade asked.

"I will send him to you with Monsieur Mallah," the Brain said. "They will arrive shortly."

"We thank you Brain for your generosity, don't we son?"

"Oh yes," I said. "Very much indeed. I've waited for this day for a long time."

The screen went black and Slade turned to me.

"And now we wait for our prize," Slade said. "Its time to end his life… once and for all."

* * *

Me: I told you it was short. Who's going to be in Slade and Rocky's clutches? You'll know next time on, "The Rocky/Slade Story." 

ROCKY WOLF


	30. Our Prize

Me: Here we are again. Ready for an exciting chapter? Please read and review.

ENJOY! (I know some people will)

* * *

And so we waited for the over-sized ape and our reward and I couldn't wait for it to get here. An hour later, the ape came into the control room and he placed the person on the ground. He was really beat up and his breathing wasn't too good. 

"Thank you Monsieur Mallah," dad said. "We'll take good care of him."

The ape left and Slade walked up to the beaten teenager.

"Its nice to see you again," Slade said. "What do you think… _Robin?"_

Robin didn't answer and he wouldn't look up at Slade or me. I walked up to Robin and I looked at his face, which was covered in blood and dirt. Robin looked real bent out of shape and it would be worse for him once I finished with him.

"Your not being very polite, Robin," I said. "You could say hi back to us, since it would make us feel happier to see you."

Robin slowly lifted his head and he looked at me, his eyes almost completely shut.

"Well, Robin," Slade said. "Do you want to say something?"

"Or, maybe, we should make your life even more miserable than it already is," I said. "You know how much I've waited for this day Robin… To finally defeat you once and for all."

"Go… ahead," Robin said, almost out of breath. "Do… what… you've wanted… to… do… to… me."

Slade snapped his fingers and a robot came up behind Robin

"Move him over there," Slade said pointing to the wall behind Robin.

The robot did as he was told and he sat Robin against the wall. He lifted Robin's arms and he latched them in shackles against the wall. Robin neither struggled nor said anything as the robot did this and the robot left us with Robin.

"What's the matter, Robin? Too weak to fight back?" I asked in a mocking tone.

We walked to Robin and we waited for a response. When Robin didn't answer, dad kicked him in the stomach. Robin coughed up a bit of blood, but he stayed calm. I was puzzled as to why Robin wouldn't protest or do anything for that matter. He seemed tired, defeated, sick… _sad._ And I didn't know why.

"Well, Robin?" dad asked as he kicked him in the stomach again. "Aren't you overjoyed by being tortured by your Archenemy? Or are you just being stubborn?"

Slade kicked Robin in the face, his stomach, and anywhere else he could reach, making Robin worse than he already was. I waited for my turn and I would make Robin pay dearly. Slade stopped kicking Robin and he stepped back. Robin's breathing became shallow and he was now _puking_ up blood and blood was coming out of his broken nose.

"Why won't you fight back, Robin?" Slade asked. "Or do you want more?"

"I…"

"You'll have your turn to speak once Rocky has had a go," Slade said. "He's all yours son."

"So, Robin," I said. "Would you like a slow and painful death, or a fast and easy one? It's your choice Robin, and I'll take your silence as a slow and painful death."

Robin didn't say anything and this was my cue to make him live through pain a lot longer. I scratched him across the eyes and his mask fell off. Robin had his eyes closed, but he opened them slowly, showing nice dark-blue colored eyes. They were almost the same color as mine, but his were a bit lighter. He didn't look like he cared that his eyes were exposed and I took that as a sign to continue my attacks. I was scratching him and kicking him in the face and in the stomach for several long minutes and I stopped, breathing hard.

"You can speak now Robin," dad said. "Since you've been a good boy, you can have a few last words before I kill you."

"G-go… ahead," Robin said, almost breathlessly. "B-but… if y-you… decide to k-kill me… I w-want… Rocky… to do it."

"First I want a few questions answered," Slade said. "Why are you giving up so easily? What happened to you and the other Titans?"

"T-the… Brother Hood… of Evil… has defeated… all the Titans… and… and the… Doom Patrol," Robin said sadly."We… we lost. All… of them… dead. I-I've… given up. T-they're all… gone."

Robin lifted his head higher and he was crying. Robin, The Boy Wonder… was crying. I'd never seen Robin cry and I never thought that he would. But, here he was, chained to a wall, crying, moving on, almost on the brink of death.

"You never give up," I said. "You told me you'd never give up on anything, but here you are, crying, about to die. And you want me, the one who's tried killing you for the longest time, to kill you?"

"P-please," Robin begged, exposing his neck to me. "J-just… d-do it! I just want to die! That's why I'm here! I'm here to die… by you! You've wanted this your whole life and here's your chance! DO IT!"

Robin hung his head down into his chest with exhaustion and he broke down crying. I didn't know what to do and dad, obviously, didn't know either. Dad stepped closer to Robin and he knelt down next to him. Slade lifted his head and the tears kept flowing from Robin's dark-blue eyes.

"Why Robin?" dad asked.

"Please," Robin said quietly. "Kill me. I just want to die. Just kill me Slade… please."

"If he wants to die," I said, "then let him. But I've wanted this for a long time, so let me do it."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" I asked in surprise.

"Just… kill me," Robin pleaded.

"I won't allow it Robin," Slade said, wiping the tears off of Robin's face and wiping them from his eyes. Slade moved to the shackles holding Robin's arms up and Robin fell into Slade's arms. "I… just can't. I can't kill him."

"Then let me do it," I said. "I swore that I'd do anything to get Robin and kill him, and here he is, wanting to die. And your telling me that you can't do it?"

"Precisely," Slade said walking to the door with the almost unconscious Robin in his arms. "He needs rest and you're going to heal him."

"Slade… no…" Robin said. "Just… kill… me."

"Hush Robin," Slade said as we headed for dad's room. "Don't speak."

We got to dad's room and he placed Robin on his bed. I walked up to the side of the bedto the helpless Robin.

"I don't want him to live!" I shouted. "And I'm not going to heal him, just because you want me to! You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"I'm your Father!" Slade argued back. "You're going to heal him, and I want you to do it now!"

I looked at Robin, my anger slowly dissipating. I placed a paw on his chest and I healed him the best that I could. He was still exhausted, but at least he was going to survive.

"Slade… I…"

"You need to sleep now, Robin," dad said. He took out a syringe and he loaded it up with medicine and he stuck the needle in Robin's arm.

"I… I don't-"

Robin fell asleep and dad stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To find the other Titans."

"Robin said they were all dead," I said. "He's the only one left."

"I don't believe that," he said. "Keep him warm until I get back. I'll be back with the Titans shortly."

Slade walked out the door and I looked at Robin. I got into bed with him and I kept him warm.

"Why am I doing this for you?" I thought out loud. "I want you dead, but something's holding me back. Do I really care about you? Or is it something else? I guess I've been wrong this whole time. Robin I'm… sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

I didn't hate Robin…

Or the world.

I hated myslef.

* * *

Me: This, was by far, the best chapter that I think I've typed up. I had a huge urge to cry and a lot of you probably hate me now. I made Slade and Rocky good guys, not villains! Please don't hate me! And, no, this story hasn't finished yet. We still have three chapters left and an author's note for the final chapter. Make sure to read the author's note at the end of this story 'cause it's very important that you read it. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter, but I'll have it up very, very soon. Hang tight ya'll and I'll catch ya'll later. 

ROCKY WOLF


	31. Finding the Titans

Me: So, how many of you hate me? I know I'm having an OOC Slade, but I'm not sure if he'll change back to evilness or not. You'll just have to bear with me and hope for the best. I do not own Teen Titans.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Any luck yet?" I asked. 

"I've picked up Cyborg's brain waves," Slade said. "Or what's left of them."

"So he's alive?" I asked.

"Well as you know, Cyborg was in an accident that cost most of his life," Slade explained. "He had technology built inside of him which allowed him to live. To make a long story short, the small amount of brain that he has left is keeping him alive."

"Why Cyborg first?" I asked. "Why not Starfire?"

"I think if I went to Starfire, she'd blow up on me," Slade said. "Cyborg will understand a whole lot better than the Tameranian. How's Robin?"

"He's alive if that's why you're asking," I said.

"Cyborg's close," Slade said. After about two minutes he spoke again. "Good, I found him."

On the screen it showed Slade standing next to a dead looking Cyborg.

"You sure he's alive?" I asked.

"Yes," Slade said. "Now I need to find his 'emergency on' switch."

"It should be inside his chest plate," I said.

Slade took almost ten minutes, trying to pry the chest plate off, and he took it off, looking inside for something.

"Emergency power… on," Slade said toggling something I couldn't see.

Cyborg's red eye turned on and he turned blue again. Cyborg's normal eye slowly opened and he blinked a few times.

"Hey Cyborg," Slade said. "Long time no see."

Cyborg jumped up so fast, it wasn't even funny. He already had his Sonic Cannon raised and he fired it, hitting Slade. Slade flew back from the force of the attack and he landed on his back.

"What did you do?" Cybrog asked angrily.

Slade stood up and he was clutching his stomach and panting slightly.

"I just… saved your life," he said. "Now you have to listen to me Cyborg."

"Whatever you're going to say, I won't believe a word of it," Cyborg said, his Sonic Cannon still aimed at Slade.

"I'm… not trying to… hurt you Cyborg," Slade said. "I'm on your side."

"Yeah right!" Cyborg said angrily. "You helped the Brother Hood of Evil! And Robin got beat within an inch of his life, right in front of us!"

Slade and Cyborg stood in silence for several minutes before Slade spoke again.

"Sigh! Robin's alive."

"H-he is?" Cyborg asked looking a bit relaxed and lowering his Sonic Cannon slightly.

"After we tortured him, I saved him with the help of my son," Slade explained. "He's at our place sleeping as we speak. You have to trust me Cyborg."

Cyborg put his Sonic Cannon away and he sighed in relief.

"Alright," he said. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to find Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy," Slade said. "Then we'll go back to our place and help Robin. Deal?"

"Deal," Cyborg said. They started walking looking for Starfire and after several minutes, Cyborg asked Slade a question. "So, what exactly happened once the Brother Hood of Evil gave you Robin?"

"It'll take a while to explain," Slade said. "But I think we should wait 'til we get back to my place."

They walked on for several more minutes when Slade's handheld beeped.

"Starfire!" Cybrog shouted running over to her. "Star? Star wake up."

"She's alive," Slade said. "You better wake her up. She's going to be pissed once she sees me with you."

"Starfire? Star, wake up," Cyborg said, shaking her. She opened her eyes slightly and she sat up. "Oh Starfire."

"Friend Cyborg, you are alive?" she asked.

"I saved him."

Cyborg helped Starfire onto her feet and she caught a glimpse of Slade.

"What is he doing here, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked angrily. "And where is Robin?"

"Don't worry Star," Cyborg said. "He turned on my emergency power and he saved Robin's life. You don't have to worry Star."

"But, where is Beast Boy and Raven?" Starfire asked. "Where are the rest of our friends?"

"I'm picking up magic and animal cells down that way," Slade said pointing to the east. "They're close by each other."

"Come on Star," Cyborg said.

They walked on for quite some time and Slade was leading the way. After twenty minutes of walking, they saw two figures lying next to each other and Cyborg ran to them with Starfire floating behind him. Slade walked after them and the two people on the ground were Beast Boy and Raven, somewhat conscious.

"Raven, BB, wake up ya'll," Cyborg said shaking them. "Come on, wake up."

"Friend Beast Boy. Friend Raven," Starfire said. "Please friends, get out of your state of unconsciousness."

"Cyborg," Beast Boy mumbled.

"BB?"

"Please let me cook tofu for you," he said.

"Wake up you little grass stain."

"Whoa! Cyborg, Starfire, Sl-! Dude, do you know Slade is standing right behind you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I know," Cyborg said. "He's on our side."

Beast Boy looked next to him and he saw Raven.

"Is Raven going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked. "She's just lying there."

"Please, friend Raven, wake up from your slumber," Starfire pleaded.

Raven's eyes opened a bit and she looked at Starfire who was hovering over her.

"Starfire," she said.

"Friend Raven, you are awake!" Starfire said happily, hugging Raven.

"Don't hug me," Raven said. "I don't like hugs."

Starfire let go and she helped Raven to her feet.

"Raven, you're alive," Beast Boy said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"We need to get going," Slade said. "We need to get back to Robin."

"Yes, lets go," Starfire said. "I want to make sure Robin is doing okay."

"Follow me," Slade said.

They walked back the direction they came and they came to the house.

"You do realize that this is the house that was reported stolen, right?" Raven asked.

"I'm aware of that, Raven," Slade said. "It was a Christmas present to me from my son. And, yes, he's the one who stole it."

Slade led them inside and he came into the door.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire shouted running over to the side of the bed.

"He's still sleeping," I said. "He's going to be fine Starfire."

"Thank you for keeping Robin safe and sound," Starfire said.

"I think we'd all like to know what happened to him after he got here," Cyborg said. "We're all here, so spill."

So Slade told the Titans what had happened and how we tortured Robin almost to the brink of death. Starfire was shocked and upset that we had hurt Robin, but she continued to listen to the story. When Slade was finished the Titans looked worried for their friend.

"I healed him as best I could," I said. "My healing powers have gone down to a minimum and its not working very well. But Robin will live and we will defeat the Brother Hood of Evil."

"What choice do we have," Beast Boy said. "All of our friends have been eliminated and were the only ones left. What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something BB," Cyborg said. "Can you wake up Robin?"

"Robin," I said. "You need to get up. Robin."

"R-Rocky," he mumbled. "Why am I still here?"

"Your friends are here," I said. "They're alive Robin."

"They can't be alive," he said. "After the Brother Hood of Evil almost killed me, I watched them get hurt."

"Dad found them Robin," I said. "They're safe now."

Robin sat up with difficulty and he looked around the room.

"Friend Robin," Starfire said happily. "It is us, your friends."

"How did you survive?" Robin asked. "I saw the Brother Hood of Evil take you down. What happened?"

"I had a back up power switch in my hard drive," Cyborg said.

"And my Tameranian heritage allows me to survive against the lethal attacks that they used," Starfire said.

"And I saved Beast Boy and myself with my force field," Raven said. "They didn't even try to see if we were dead or not."

"I'm just glad you're all okay," Robin said. "I had given up when I saw you all lying on the ground. I thought you died."

"Dude, nobody can take down Beast Boy," he said.

"Except your evil side," Raven said. "And Cyborg."

"Hey!"

"Seeing you guys makes the blackness in my heart disappear," I said. "The only one I hate is myself. I'm sorry."

"Rocky," Raven said. "Your heart was never black to begin with. Sure you were evil and tried to kill and hurt people, but deep down, you had a heart of gold. Overcoming obstacles and traps and having determination. Yes, you were in the wrong, but things that you couldn't see influenced you. You have incredible powers and since you loved your Father, you never were really evil. You've come a long way, Rocky, and nothing can stop you from turning into something your not. I believe in you and that's all that matters. You're not evil, just misunderstood."

I pondered that remark for a few seconds and it finally occurred to me that I was always good.

"Thanks for telling me Raven," I said. "I understand now. Thank you."

"So what's our plan of action?" Robin asked.

"I don't know what to do," Slade said. "We have to outsmart the Brain and his Brother Hood of Evil first."

"How 'bout a surprise attack?" Robin suggested. "Tell Brain that we were never dead in the first place and take us to him. Once were in, we attack and take them down."

"Sounds like plan to me," I said. "But you're in no shape to be fighting. You might have to sit this one out."

"Maybe," he said. "Your probably right though."

"I think it would be best if you stayed here," Slade said. "I can have cameras in their hideout so you can watch the action and give us any suggestions."

"Sure," Robin said. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry Robin," I said. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Thanks Rocky," Robin said. "And I won't give up, no matter what."

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted. "Time to kick some bad guy butt!"

"I need to gather a few things first and we'll be on our way," Slade said.

He left the room and Robin put his back against the headboard.

"You are okay, yes?" Starfire asked.

"I will be," Robin said. "Promise me you guys will be okay. I don't want to lose you, any of you."

"We promise, man," Cyborg said.

"We'll always stand as one," I said. "No matter what happens."

"I agree with my main wolf brethren here," Beast Boy said. "We'll defeat the Brother Hood of Evil and we can be back home. I miss my bed."

We all laughed at this and Slade came back into the room.

"Lets go."

Everyone, but Robin and I followed Slade out of the room and I turned to Robin.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I put you through all that Hell, just so I could get what I wanted. I never counted on Dad to save you. I've wanted you dead for a long time, but something held me back. I guess there's hope for me yet. I wish I could change everything that I've done, but I know it's too late. You forgive me, right?"

"Always," he said. "You don't realize, but I really cared about you. I never lied to you and I don't intend on doing it anytime soon. Just take down the Brother Hood of Evil and be safe."

"I promise you that Robin," I said. "I better go. Don't make the mistake of coming to help us, okay?"

"I'll be right here when you get back," Robin said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"See ya."

I ran out of the room and I caught up with the others. The Brother Hood of Evil weren't going to win and I'd make sure of it…

I promise.

* * *

Me: I like this chapter too, especially the ending. What ya'll think? All opinions are appreciated. Please review and chapter 33 will be coming soon. Catch ya'll then! 

ROCKY WOLF


	32. The End of The Brotherhood of Evil

Me: Well, we've come to the biggest battle of them all. The remaining Brother Hood of Evil vs. The Titans, Slade, and Rocky. I know you hate me for making Slade and Rocky good guys, but its okay that you hate me. I don't care all that much. Sorry to make Slade OOC. I'll let you get to the chapter and I'll catch ya at the end.

ENJOY!

* * *

So I caught up with the others and we headed for the Brother Hood of Evil's hideout. 

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"When we get into their lair," Slade said, "I'll be doing all the talking and I'll tell them that you weren't dead. I'll say that I found you guys and I decided to bring you back to the Brother Hood of Evil. As you're getting taken away, Rocky will give you the signal to start attacking. We'll fight the villains that attack you guys and we'll give it everything we've got."

"What if the plan backfires?" Beast Boy asked. "What if they don't buy your story? What'll happen then?"

"Then start fighting anyways," Slade said. "You just need to make sure that you help each other out when needed."

"Sounds like it'll work to me," I said. "I'm ready to take down the Brother hood of Evil."

"Same here," Beast Boy said. "Then we can go home! I want to see the Tower again."

"Let's just get through this first BB," Cyborg said. "Then we can go home."

We walked on for a long time and we finally found the hideout over the horizon. It took twenty minutes to get to the doors and there was an intercom to the right of the door. Slade punched in a few keys and the intercom came on.

"Why are you here, Mr. Slade?" Mallah asked.

"I'm afraid you forgot to take down the original Titans," Slade said. "They are still alive and I found them. And I need to see the Brain."

_Click! Click!_

"Please proceed, Mr. Slade," Mallah said.

The doors opened and we walked inside. We walked down a long hallway and we came to the entrance after ten minutes of walking.

"Everyone know the plan?" Slade asked in a whisper.

"Yes," we all answered quietly.

Slade pushed open the door and we walked inside. All the Villains that were helping the Brother Hood of Evil were standing around and we made our way to the Brain.

"The Teen Titans," he said. "Where is the leader?"

"He's dead," I said. "Slade and I killed him, right after we tortured him."

"Mr. Slade," Brain said. "Why are you here?"

"To give you back the Titans so you can kill them yourself," Slade said. "They're all yours."

"Put the Titans with the other heroes," Brain said.

Five villains came up to the Titans and they took them away. Our plan was already working, but something bad happened that complicated things a bit.

"And for the exchange of the Titans, there's something else that I want from you Mr. Slade," Brain said.

"And what would that be Brain?" Slade asked.

"Your son has amazing powers," Brain explained. "Powers that I would be willing to use for the destruction of the world."

"Are you telling me that you want _my_ son?" Slade asked.

"Yes Mr. Slade," Brain said. "That is exactly what I want."

Slade looked down at me and I stared at the Brain, dumbstruck. He wanted to take me so he can use my powers to take the world down? I hope dad wasn't going to say, 'go ahead and take him.'

Boy was I wrong.

"Go ahead and take him," Slade said. I stared at my dad who wasn't looking at me. "He's all yours."

"But Dad-!"

"There's nothing I can do son," Slade said looking down at me. "I never cared about you and you were too dumb to see it. I think you're a disgrace to me. You can take him off my hands for me Brain."

Slade started walking away and he looked at the Titans who looked confused.

"Rocky," Brain said. "If you'll come up here please."

I was still staring after my dad and I felt used. He lied to me about loving me. His plan was to give me to Brain this whole time.

"You lied to me?" I asked making Slade stop. "You used me, you manipulated me, and you sold me out, your own son? Well… if its what you want me to do, then I will. But I'll never forgive you for this. Not now… not ever. Everything was a lie."

I walked up to the Brain and I sat down on his right. I looked down at the ground and I started to cry. Now I knew how Robin felt when Slade kidnapped him. Being blackmailed so Robin would stay his Apprentice.

"Now that we have the ultimate weapon," Brain said, "we can begin the destruction of the world. We start tomorrow."

I looked up at dad again and I noticed he wasn't leaving. What was he doing? His fist clenched up and he turned his head slightly in my direction. He nodded his head and I knew what he had done.

He hadn't lied to me… he lied to the Brother Hood of Evil.

"Titans!" I shouted. "GO!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"What is going on?" Brain asked me.

"So you are dumber than you look," I said.

"Rocky!" Slade shouted. "GO!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As my Kameha Wave shot at the Villains, someone picked me up and they threw me over the edge of the platform we were standing on. I hit the ground really hard and I heard something crack. It hurt to move my back leg and I knew it was broken. I tried to stand up, but Mallah, who threw me in the first place, jumped from the platform right behind me. He grabbed my broken leg and he threw me at the wall. I felt one of my ribs breaking and I could barely breath. Mallah picked me up again and he tried breaking my back. I was able to kick his arm away before he tried it and I fell to the ground again. I dragged myself away from Mallah, but he kept coming back. I fired a Masenko at his stomach and he went flying backwards. I looked up from the floor and the Titans and Slade were doing really well, but they were getting tired. Most of the villains were defeated, but they still had a long way to go. I tried standing up, but it hurt to move. I stood up, but I was hunched over and panting hard. No one noticed that I was hurt and I couldn't heal myself. I heard a loud humming behind me and I tried to see what was making the noise. I turned to the noise and right in front of me was a beam and it had black electricity flowing around it. I started walking backwards away from the beam, but I didn't go far. A black laser beam shot from the end of the beam and-

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and I couldn't move. The laser hit me dead on and my power was falling rapidly. I coughed up a lot of blood and my breathing was shallow. I couldn't call out for someone to help me and fear struck the core of my soul.

I didn't want to die, not yet; I wasn't ready to die. I couldn't leave my father behind. I felt so cold and alone and no one was there to help me. My whole body hurt and my brain wouldn't register anything around me. Nothing could save me now… not even me. I was going towards the light and I wanted to reach it so badly.

_So this is what death feels like, being cold and alone. Why did this have to happen to me? I don't want to die. I don't want to leave._

I was crying and I was almost gone.

"Rocky!"

_I don't want to die. I don't want to leave. I want to stay, with my father… with my friends. Please don't take it away from me. Don't let me go._

"You're going to be okay."

It was my dad.

"I… feel so… cold," I said weakly. "Please… don't… leave… me. I… don't want to die."

"I won't leave you," Slade said. He was crying and I wanted so badly to take his crying away. "But you can't leave me either. The Brother Hood of Evil is gone. I shouldn't have done this; I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Please, don't die on me now."

"I'm… not… going to make… it," I mumbled. "Don't… let me go."

"I won't, I won't," Slade said. "But you will make it out alive. I won't let you die."

Slade was rocking back and forth with me in his arms and his crying came out in sobs.

How I wanted to take all his pain away. Wanted to take that pain and give it to someone else. I didn't want to see my father cry and he didn't want to see me die. But there was nothing anyone could do to save me.

"I-I… love you… Dad," I stammered. "Please… don't cry. Don't… leave me."

I was drifting away and I knew that dad knew.

And I wouldn't see another day.

My war… was over.

* * *

Me: Sniff! So, so sad. What'll happen once this pain is all over? You'll know next chapter. I hope to catch you then. 

ROCKY WOLF


	33. A New Life

Me: Well, here we are with the final chapter. There's an author's note for next chapter and I think you'll be happy with it. I'm glad you've all have enjoyed this story and my reviewers will be mentioned in my author's note. Please make sure that you review at the end. Please, I beg of you! Please review.

ENJOY!

* * *

"How is he?" 

"He's sleeping right now."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I'm sorry Slade, but it looks unlikely. It's a good thing that you brought him here or he might have died."

"So he's going to live, right?"

There was a long pause in the hallway.

"We're not sure. He… might not make it through the night."

There was silence for a long time until Slade spoke.

"I need to see him."

"Go ahead," Robin said.

The door creaked open and there were footsteps coming inside. The bed shifted and the heart monitor kept beeping.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I need to talk to you," Slade said. "Robin says he doesn't know if you'll last through the night. But you have to hang in there buddy. You have to. You can't die on me. I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did. Sigh. I won't leave you, no matter what, but you have to promise you won't leave me. I can't go on without you. I _need_ you. Don't take that away from me. I believe in you and I know you can pull through this. Promise me you'll wake up. You must wake up. I won't leave your side… I promise."

Silence followed these words and Slade held the paw on the bed. He placed the paw against his forehead and he broke down crying. It was silent crying, but crying nonetheless.

And these words echoed through the wolf's mind over and over again. The wolf was very weak and he was asleep, almost in a coma. His breathing was shallow and you could barely hear it. But the wolf was listening, he always did. And those words would always be deep inside is mind… dead or alive. His heart made a promise to live… dead or alive.

His spirit would always be there… alive or not.

He would never give up.

* * *

"Chirp! Chirp!" 

I felt my paw twitch and my ears perked up at the sound of a bird… no, a robin. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jackal on a bedside table. I felt someone next to me and I looked in their direction.

It was Slade.

He was sitting in a chair with his head on the bed. I looked around the room I was in and it was an infirmary. I still felt weak, but I was fine all the same. Hearing Jackal's voice gave me strength to move onto my other side. Slade grunted in his sleep and I tried to stand. I felt real wobbly, but I made it over to dad and I placed my head near his. I cuddled with him and he opened his eyes.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall back to sleep, 'cause I was still really tired. I felt Slade's stare and he pulled me into a hug. I reopened my eyes and I stared over his shoulder. Slade was crying again and I was drifting off to sleep again.

"Thank you," I said in his ear.

I fell back to sleep and I was happy to be alive.

* * *

"Friend Rocky!" Starfire shouted. "You did not leave us!" 

She pulled me in a bone-crushing hug and I almost couldn't breath.

"Starfire… I can't breath."

"I am sorry friend," she said letting me go. "I am just so happy that you are alive."

"I'm glad to be alive," I said. "Something kept me going. Someone still believed."

I smiled at Slade, no longer my dad. We decided that it was best. I would call him 'dad' or 'father' every once in a while, but most of the time I would call him Slade.

"I'd never dream of giving up on you," Slade said. "I'll always believe in you."

"We're just glad you're here dude," Beast Boy said. "When I saw you hurt, I thought you weren't going to make it. But you pulled through in the end."

"And try not to strain yourself too much," Cyborg said.

"And don't get into any trouble Wolf Boy," Raven said. "Or you're going to have to answer to me."

"And we got you and Slade something too," Robin said pulling something out of his utility belt. "Once villains… but now official Teen Titan members. Glad to have you on the team."

"So this is family," I whispered.

"Do you know what family means?" Robin asked.

"No, I don't," I said. I smiled up at Robin."But whatever it is, I'm glad to have it."

"And we'll always be family… no matter what happens."

"And I'm just glad to be home."

* * *

Me: Greatest ending if you ask me. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, there's an author's note for chapter 35 and a list of my favorite reviewers. 

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

This is the end and I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll catch ya'll next time!

ROCKY WOLF (SSS: Sorry so short.)


End file.
